A Lifetime Friendship
by camilleisanotaku
Summary: The friendship of Haley James and Nathan Scott is tested when his life is dramatically altered by the sudden death of his parents. After Haley's parents offer to take him into their home are these two really just friends, or something more? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan and Haley were best friends. With Nathan being an only child and Haley being part of such a large family they meshed into a perfect friendship. Unfortunately one rainy night Nathan's parents suddenly got into a fatal car accident that would alter his life. Jimmy and Lydia James offer the now parentless Nathan Scott to live with them since they know he'll need the support now more than ever. But little did the James' know that this would change both their daughter and Nathan's life forever…

* * *

**_4 years old:_**

Due to being such close family friends the James' and Scott's celebrated the tots birthdays on the same day. Haley's birthday being on May 27 and Nathan's May 29 so they'd meet halfway and celebrate on the 28th which would often land on Memorial Day so they'd conveniently have no school that day.

Haley's mom, Lydia loved dressing her daughter up in frilly pink dresses, but Haley Bob on the otherhand did not enjoy it one bit.

"HALEY BOB JAMES COME INTO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT AND PUT THE DRESS ON BEFORE YOUR PARTY STARTS!" Lydia exclaimed at the top of her aging lung (she wasn't getting any younger). "NO. IT'S POOFY AND PINK AND SMELLS LIKE POOP!" Haley retorted. "young lady I swear if you don't get your little behind in this dress I'm canceling your and Nate's party!" "But mama, you can't do that or Nate will cry like a big baby." Her mom only smirked at the sassy little girl's comment. "Exactly. So put the dress on Hales." "Fine…" she said as she lifted her arms in the air and let her mother put the dress on her. "Now does it smell like poop still?" "No…" she said in defeat. "Now go check on your papa and see if he's ready love" "Alright!" The tiny blonde ran through the hallway into the bathroom with much swiftness. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY. ARE YOU READY?!" Jimmy James came out with a wide toothy smile and fully dressed. "My baby girl looks almost as good as her old man." He said with a goofy laugh following. "Oh daddy… you really like my dress? You're not just saying that because mama picked it out, right?" "No of course not, you look like a princess Haley Bob." Then he kissed her on the forehead.

Just seconds later the doorbell rang. Haley excitedly ran to the door and reached for the knob as she stepped on her tippytoes. "NATEY!" She screamed as she hugged her best friend. "Hales, you look wonderful" Nathan's mom, Deb said. "Thanks auntie Deb" [since close family friends she refers to Deb and Dan as auntie and uncle]. As Haley let go of her death grip on Nathan she jumped into Dan's arms and welcomed the family. "Uncle Dan it's nice seeing you too!" she said with her missing teeth showing. Dan simply smiled and held the girl in his big arms. "Now Nathan, be nice and tell Haley how pretty she is today." Nathan started blushing at the thought of giving such a bold comment to his cute best friend. "H-H-Hales, y-you look c-cute in t-that dress…" he said with shame because he knew he stuttered when he was nervous.

Dan set the little girl down and hit Nathan over the head for sounding like such an idiot. Haley stood there in shock, but this wasn't the first time her Uncle Dan has done something like this to her precious Natey. Too scared to say anything Nathan just looked down at his shoes. Haley soon saw the shame in her best friends expression and decided to think quick on her feet. She cupped Nathan's face in her tiny little hands and kissed him. Dan and Deb were extremely amused at her brave actions and laughed in joy at the sight of the munchkins.

Still standing out on the porch Lydia and Jimmy came walking down the stairs and saw the same sight. Just as equally amused as the Scott's Jimmy took his camera out and snapped a shot as Lydia had her camcorder filming the whole thing. As Haley released Nathan's face you could see the shock in the boy's face. "Hales…" he said as he became as red as a tomato. "Thank you for complimenting me Natey" Haley said as she smiled at the now blushing Nathan.

The family walked into the house and chit-chatted as the youngins' played outside in the backyard.

"Hales y-you kissed me" the nervous Nathan said. "Yes, I did… do you have a problem with that Nathan Royal Scott?" she said with her arms crossed. "N-NO! it's just that… it was nice Hales." He continued to bounce the small basketball in his hands. Haley now found herself blushing and she couldn't hide it. "HALEY! NATHAN!" Little Lucas Roe exclaimed as he ran into the backyard. Although Nathan and Haley were best friends since they were born, Lucas was in on the friendship because he was on the little league baseball team with Nathan. "Hey Luke." Nathan said as he handed the ball to him. "Hi Luke!" Haley said as she stared at the blonde haired boy. Initially she didn't like Lucas because she was threatened by him, but she knew that Nathan was close to Lucas so she gave him a chance and grew fond of the squinty boy.

"You look so pretty in that dress Haley-Waley!" Lucas said to Haley. That was one thing Nathan hated about Lucas. He was so courageous. How could he say something so bold to Haley like that? It would take him years of practice before he could give Haley a compliment without stuttering. "Thanks Luke" she said with a wide smile.

After hours of playing, eating, and presents the four-year-old's wore themselves out and it was time to go home. But Nathan did not want to budge from his napping spot next to Haley on the couch. "Nate. Nateeeee?" Lydia shook the black haired cutie pie. Haley smiled when Nathan wouldn't wake. "Mama, can he stay over? It is our birthdays after all." She said in a quiet tone. Lydia looked at Deb and Dan. "If it's fine with you it's fine with us. It'd be nice to have a James-Scott night of bonding" Dan replied. "We'll just go back home to get some stuff for Nathan and ourselves" Deb answered. "Alrighty then, it's set!" Jimmy said with happiness. "YAY! Sleepover with Natey! We're gonna eat candy and watch movies and play all tons of fun games." The parents couldn't help but laugh at the little girls enthusiasm towards the sudden plans.

Nathan and Haley were lying in Haley's bed after their parents put them to sleep. And Haley could hear her own breathing. She's been up all day and felt only slight signs of fatigue. The occurrences of today made her happier than ever and the thoughts made her so extremely happy. "Natey, can I ask you something?" She asked as she turned to him in bed. "Sure." He said in a quiet tone. "Am I your best friend?" "Of course you are." He said without thought. "What about Luke?" "What about him?" he said in confusion. She smiled at his reply. "Promise me we'll always be best friends, promise alright?!" Haley said with slight fear in her tone of voice. "I promise Hales, we'll always be best friends" "Alright, good. Good night Natey, I had fun spending all day with you." "Same here Hales, same here." Then the two drifted to sleep.

It was just a mere 9 PM when the parents were sure that their little munchkins were fast asleep.

"Those two are inseparable!" Deb exclaimed as she took a sip of her wine. "It's adorable," Jimmy replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two got married some day." Dan said as Lydia was smiling to herself. "What's on your mind Lydia?" Deb asked her fond friend. "Nothing, it's just that. Those two remind me so much of you and Dan in grade school." Everyone was smiling now. "they do, don't they?" Dan said with a slight smirk to himself. "By tomorrow those two will be in high school and they might actually get together." Lydia added. "GOD HELP US when that day comes!" Jimmy exclaimed. Everyone was laughing at his comment and knew that it was partially true. "Let's hope their future's are bright." Deb said as she smiled at her husband and best friends. "Yes, let's hope!" and they all toasted to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**_14 years old:_**

It feels like just yesterday that Nathan and Haley were sleeping besides each other in the same bed and taking baths together. Now, they were about to enter their first year of high school, and their friendship still as strong as the day they were born. But things were a little different now…

* * *

"Natey!" Haley exclaimed as she answered her door. "Hurry up slowpoke, we gotta get going to school or we'll be late for our first day." Nathan retorted, yet still with a smile. "Yeah, yeah!" she said as she closed the door behind her and locked it. She got into the back seat of Deb's blue minivan. "How are things with you and your new boyfriend?" Nathan said teasingly to Haley as his mom started the car. "He's not my boyfriend!" "The last time I checked, Lucas Roe asked Haley James here to be his girlfriend!" "You're lying!" Deb said as she joined in with the teens. Everyone in the car was laughing now but Haley was now blushing with embarrassment. "Seriously Nate, he's not my boyfriend…" "I didn't know Haley Bob James was such a heartbreaker" he said with a smirk. "I'm not… I'm just, it's complicated ok Natey?" "Sure it is Hales, sureeeee." He said not being convinced of Haley's confused tone. "Well Hales honey, do you like Luke or not?" Deb asked with genuine concern. "No auntie Deb, I really don't… he's just a good friend of mine, well Nate and I." "If you don't like him just tell him honestly, you don't want to end up leading him on." "I say give him a chance!" Nathan interrupted his mom.

Haley just sat in the back seat thinking to herself. Should she be giving Lucas a chance? I mean, she's known him for 10 years now. It's not like they've never talked or didn't have good times together. But this was all just a shock to her. She always thought Lucas was interested in other girls their age, never herself. So when he asked Haley to be his girlfriend during the summer she didn't know how to handle herself in that situation.

"Bye mom!" "Bye auntie Deb, thanks for the ride!" "Bye sweeties!" And she drove away. "Hales… are you really not going to give Luke a chance?" he said as he walked through the doors of Tree Hill High. "Do you think I should…?" Haley asked already knowing the answer Nathan would give her. "Yes! You should Hales! I know, and you know how great of a guy Luke is. Give him a chance, we've been friends with him forever. He's perfect for you." "Ha, perfect? You should just get Haley + Lucas tatted to your back or something." Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "Very funny James." Nathan said as he put his arm around her back. "Natey, what would I do without you?" she smiled. Then he smiled back at her as they went to their first period class.

* * *

"Look Luke, I feel terrible, and I really do love you as a close friend. But I don't have feelings for you like that…" Haley had to do this arduous task of hurting one of her closest friends' feelings. She hated hurting people, anyone who knew her knew she'd go against all odds to make her friends happy. To her surprise Lucas just smiled at her. In that moment she realized how beautiful of a person Lucas was… is! Inside and out. Any girl would be lucky to have Luke as a boyfriend. He was caring, laidback, fun, adventurous, he was almost perfect, but what was holding her back from saying yes to his request? "Nathan." Lucas said as he smiled. "what?" she questioned as she shook out of her thoughts. "Haley-Waley and Nate the Great, Best friends forever" he said in a little kid's voice. She couldn't help but smile a toothy smile when she heard him say that. "It's been ages since you've said that Luke!" she said in pure excitement. Lucas let out a little chuckle. "Hales, you're probably thinking "Why can't I accept Luke's offer?", huh?" "Yeah… how'd you know?" "Well Hales, because you like Nathan. Not the way you like me, but something more." He said with his eyebrow cocked. "NO I DO NOT!" Lucas was just laughing at his frantic crush. "Hales, you may not know it now but you will soon enough. Everyone knows you love Nate more than a friend. Even his parents know." "WHAT?! Why is all of this such a surprise to me?" Haley said so confused with what Lucas was saying. Just a few minutes ago he was professing his love for her and now he's telling her that she loves Nathan? "Look, I know all of this sounds crazy to you. And you're gonna deny it time and time again, but when you do realize expect a big fat "I told you so!"" How could he be saying all of this? ""Luke, so you're not mad at me?" "How could I ever be mad at the lovely Haley Bob James?" he said as he patted her on the head. She smiled and hugged the growing blonde. "I really do love you Luke, promise we'll stay friends?" "I promise, best friends! And I swear I won't tell Nathan that you replaced him." She just laughed at this boy's comments, she knew that this was a new chapter in her and Luke's friendship.

Later that night while getting dinner ready for her family she suddenly got a phone call from Nathan. "Hey Hales, how'd talking to Luke go?" then she freaked out at the thought as she stirred the tomato sauce for the spaghetti. "well… he surprisingly took it well." And suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw the pretty boy behind her. "Nate!" she said as she hung up the phone and set it down on the counter. He simply smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" "Well you know, I got bored in such an empty house." "oh…" she said as she saw him shrug at her. She was used to this. Deb and Dan were so busy with work and it seemed like most of the time they were home they shoved him over to her family so Deb and Dan could have their alone time. "Yup, well is there enough food for one more?" He said as he smiled at her. "Of course Nate!"

And that was how their first day of high school went. Not the best and not the worst. But at the end of the day Nathan and Haley were still there for each other.

* * *

**_16 years old:_**

"Luke has been hanging out with us less and less since he's started dating Brooke…" Haley complained to Nathan. "Well what do you expect? If I had a girlfriend I'd spend more time with her and less time with you too." He blurted out quickly. As the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back as soon as they were said. "Hales…" he said as he saw the hurt in Haley's expression. To Nathan's shock she quickly forced a smile upon her face and changed the subject. "Haley, uhm, a few minutes ago I-" "Well I got to get to Calculus ok Natey? I'll talk to you in English," she said as she fled as quickly as possible. "ok…" he knew how much of a mistake he made after she left.

When Haley got to Calculus she wanted to cry so badly. But she also knew that crying wouldn't benefit her at all. She had to stay strong. What did she expect from Nathan? I mean after years of knowing him she knew he made remarks like this all the time, but why did this one her so much? _"…less time with you…" _she repeated that sentence in her head over and over again. It came out of Nathan's mouth so smoothly.

She was dreading going to English. When she entered the classroom she read the agenda and was so happy that it was partner work that day. That meant avoiding Nathan and quality time with Lucas. She remembered the day they chose seating arrangements in that class. Mr. Hanes was telling them they could choose whomever they wanted as a partner as long as it was someone of the opposite sex. Luckily her two best friends were in that class. She was considering choosing Nathan but she knew he had a crush on Peyton Sawyer so she found this as an opportunity to get closer to Lucas and give Nate the chance at possibly starting something with Peyton. Today she thanked God for having thinking this partner thing out so well.

"Are you and Nate fighting Hales?" Lucas asked concerned as Haley wrote down the questions for the work. "No… why do you ask?" she said focusing on the questions. "Well in history class he told me that you weren't talking to him." "That's not true." She said bluntly. "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure, now can we get to these Othello questions?" she asked frustrated. "Fine." By the end of class they were finished with the questions and Mr. Hanes announced that they had a project that involved creating a movie poster that had to do with Othello. "So what do you think we should do Hales?" "strawberries." She answered. "what?" "Something that has to do with strawberries! Can we take a picture of me holding strawberries in my hands?" "That's a great idea Hales!" And Lucas and her got excited at the amazing thought. Little did they know that they were attracting attention to themselves. "What are you guys so excited about?" Nathan asked the excited pair. "Haley just came up with the best idea for our project!" "Really? I'd love to hear what it is Hales." And her excitement quickly turned into despair. "Well it's stupid actually…" "I bet it's not." Nathan smiled. And she turned back to facing the front of the room. Lucas and Nathan looked at each other confused and Lucas was at a loss of words. Fortunately for Haley the bell rang.

Nathan tried to follow Haley out of the class but suddenly Peyton stopped him in his tracks. "Hey Nate, do you think maybe this Saturday we can you know… "work" on our project?" Peyton asked seductively. "Uhh… yeah sure." Nathan answered as his eyes wandered for Haley. "Great! I'll text you later, bye" "Mhm. Bye." By the time that conversation ended Haley was nowhere to be found.

"Lucas, please please please pleaseeeeee let me have lunch off campus with you and Brooke today?" Haley begged Luke. "Hales… what are you avoiding, Nathan?" "No it's just that, I want to get to know Brooke!" "Uh-huh, sure you do." Lucas smiled. "Pweety pwease?" Haley asked with her famous puppy dog eyes. "Fineee." He finally caved in. "Haley! Nice seeing you here?" Brooke said with confusion as she saw Haley in the back seat of Lucas' car. "She's just avoiding Nathan." "I am not!" Brooke laughed at the two's interaction with each other. "Ok Hales, where do you wanna eat?" "Anywhere not here!" And they drove off. Little did the trio know that Nathan saw them drive away.

The school day was finally over and she was at her locker getting her books. She hated the days where all of her classes had homework so she had to bring all her textbooks home and she had no ride home. She struggled to hold all 5 textbooks in her arms. 'God… was this going to be a long walk home.' Haley thought to herself. "Hales wait up!" She heard Nathan pace behind her. "Here, let me get some of these for you." He offered as he took all of the books. "I can take like my physics book or something." She said shyly as she saw him carrying all of them. "It's no problem, these are like nothing compared to the weights. She laughed at the cocky joke Nathan made. "There's the famous Haley James laugh I haven't heard all day." She suddenly became aware of all of her actions and the walk back to her house was getting weird. She didn't say a word after his joke and he noticed the tension between them. "Hales, why did you and Lucas ditch me during lunch?" her heart raced at the accusatory question. "What? We didn't ditch you." She said trying to buy her time to think of an excuse. "Well you definitely didn't wait for me either…" "I saw you talking to Peyton after English so I assumed you were having lunch with her." Which wasn't that bad of a lie considering he knew she knew his feelings towards Peyton. "Oh, but you or Luke still could've called me, I haven't not had lunch with you since like kindergarten because I got time out for pushing someone, Hales" She remained quiet. "well…?" Nathan questioned. "Well, I thought you were getting sick of me. So I decided to give you some space." It was half of the truth. The other half was that she was confused with her feelings for him. "Haley. I can't believe you think so lowly of me, getting sick of my best friend? That could and would NEVER happen Hales, I thought you from all people would know that." A tear was about to escape her eyes but she stopped it right before Nathan looked her way. "I'm sorry" she said in an almost murmur.

They got to her house and saw a note on the door. It read: _"Haley Bob, there's money for Chinese food on the kitchen counter. Order some for you and Nate, we'll be having dinner with his parents. Love you, Mom and Dad" _The two looked at each other and had faint smiles. "I guess this gives us a reason to talk." Haley said to Nathan. And he nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! The rest of the story will be set in their Junior year of high school and will occasionally have flashbacks from the years past. So if that confused you, to make it clear, they are all currently 16 and are Juniors in high school! Please review~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

They got to her house and saw a note on the door. It read: _"Haley Bob, there's money for Chinese food on the kitchen counter. Order some for you and Nate, we'll be having dinner with his parents. Love you, Mom and Dad" _The two looked at each other and had faint smiles. "I guess this gives us a reason to talk." Haley said to Nathan. And he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Haley and Nathan entered Haley's empty house and the silence was killing Nathan. He's never been so awkward around her before and he didn't want a stupid comment he made cause awkwardness between him and his best friend.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She had a defeated smile plastered onto her face.

"So, Mongolian beef and orange chicken right Nate?" she said as she dialed the number to the Chinese restaurant.

"Yeah… perfect." He said in a whisper.

* * *

After she ordered the food he watched her take a seat on the couch farthest away from him.

"Are we never going to talk about this?" he asked her angrily.

"What's there to talk about Nathan? I understand, what you said was true. Alright? I mean Lucas ditched us easily for Brooke. I'm sure you'd do the same for Peyton."

Her remark got him shocked. He didn't want to listen to the words coming out of Haley's mouth. Was she really saying all of this to him?

"HALEY! Don't go twisting my words around like that!" he yelled at her.

She was scared to say anything else. She's never heard Nathan yell. Well she's heard him yell at his parents but never at her. It was terrifying to say the least.

"Twisting?" she said in a frightened tone, her voice shaking.

Nathan watched her shut down right in front of him, tears occupying her pretty hazel eyes.

"Hales… please don't cry." he pleaded

"If I had a girlfriend I'd spend more time with her and less time with you too." She mocked Nathan. The words cutting him like a knife.

"I'M NOT TWISTING ANYTHING AROUND! Those were the EXACT words that came out of your mouth Nathan!" he just stared as she continued to yell at him.

"Did you want me to be HAPPY about all of that?! And now you're here telling me not to cry." She laughed with frustration.

"I don't know where to put myself now that you've said that. Haven't you ever wondered why I never said yes to Lucas when he asked me to be his girlfriend?" his eyes widened at the words.

"Because of YOU Nathan! I said no because of stupid old Nathan Royal Scott. God. I feel so dumb."

"Haley stop before you say something you regret!" He said as he hugged her.

"No Nathan, I won't regret anything I say." She cried.

"You're my best friend, why can't you understand I love you?" Nathan pleaded to her.

She remained silent the moment she heard the word 'love'.

"Do you see my girlfriend in here Hales? No, it's just Haley-Waley and Nate the Great in here." He said as he rubbed her back with comfort.

* * *

Haley had no idea where her heart or head were at. Her emotions towards Nathan were jumbled and she needed someone to talk things through. She smiled at his nostalgic words.

"I'm sorry for being such a girl just now." Haley apologized as she wiped her tears.

"No it's alright, I've never seen you cry. It's refreshing to see that you actually are a girl." He said jokingly.

"Shut up! You're the one who use to always cry when they'd forget to turn the night light on in my room during sleepovers!" he gasped at the comment.

"Don't you dare use that against me Haley James!" he said as he tickled her on the couch. "Wahhh. S-stop it Nathan!" she said as she laughed.

"Never!" he said with happiness. Their eyes locked and at that moment Haley realized she loved Nathan. Not as a best friend but something more.

"Hales…" Nathan murmured as his heart raced. And he placed his lips against hers.

Haley didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to kiss him back? Push him off? Pull back? All these thoughts were clouding her thoughts. And eventually she just decided to loosen up and kiss him back. Suddenly the doorbell rang. The ring of the doorbell scared Nathan and he jumped at the noise.

"I'll get it." He said as he got up off the couch and grabbed the money on the counter. As he was paying for the food she sat up and replayed what just happened in her mind.

Nathan came back with the bags of food and set them down on the coffee table in the living room.

"The Mongolian beef is mine!" Haley exclaimed as she grabbed the carton labeled MB. "Not fair." Nathan said as he grabbed the order of orange chicken.

"You snooze you lose Natey" she said in a childish tone. He just smiled at her.

* * *

It was getting kind of late and they knew their parents wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"It's almost midnight and our parents are still out partying while we're here doing stupid homework." Nathan complained.

"Homework's not that bad Nate, stop being such a baby."

"Says tutor girl." He scoffed.

"You do know whose house you're in right? And I have the right to kick you out, Scott." She said with emphasis on the "Scott."

"HAHA, very funny, James. But your threats don't scare me, I've been in and out of this house for 16 years I can come and go as I please" he replied with arrogance. She simply just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hales… about earlier today. I'm sorry if I took advantage of you. I didn't mean to kiss you." Nathan said with conviction.

"Oh, it's alright. We were all emotional and stuff. I bet you were imagining Peyton or something." She said as she chuckled.

"Yeah, Peyton…" he said in a low unconvincing tone.

"Is it alright if I crash tonight?" He asked Haley as she was focusing on her Calculus homework.

"Uh-huh," she said as she scooted over on her bed. He looked over at her and smiled as she attentively did her work.

"You don't think we're getting too old to be sleeping in the same bed? I think I've been getting funny looks from your dad." He said laughing.

"I mean, if you want to sleep on the cold hardwood floor be my guest," she said as she smiled.

"No thank you," Nathan replied as he took his spot on the bed.

"Ten more minutes and I'll be done with my homework and I'll turn the light off." "No need to rush, I'm not very sleepy yet."

"Are you sure that's the reason, or is Natey still afraid of the dark?" He glared at the mean comment.

"Aren't you just the jokester today?" he said as he looked at her. She was laughing so hard she dropped her calculator.

"I'm sorry that just tickled my funny bone." Haley said as she giggled.

* * *

"So, you and Peyton. How is that going?" Haley asked as she turned the side table lamp off.

"Eh, I guess it's fine. She's inviting me to do work with her on Saturday."

"Nathan…" Haley said with a condescending tone.

"What? I'm not the one who planned it, she was the one who invited me over to her house." He said defending himself.

"Don't you think she's just using you for the sex Nate?" Haley said scared at her own question.

She knew all about Peyton and Nathan's sexual affair and she rarely asked about it knowing that it was a touchy topic for the two.

"Even if she is, I don't like her like I used to. I saw her real nature." He said as it seemed like he was in the middle of his thoughts.

"She never wanted me for me, she wanted me for the sex so that's what I'm giving her." "Well as long as you aren't getting hurt Nate." Haley said concerned.

"Don't worry about me Hales, I'm a big boy."

"Ew, I didn't need to know the dirty details." She said jokingly.

"HALEY!" he said as he nudged her.

"What a girl can't make a joke?"

"Not like that!" she just chuckled at the disturbed Nathan.

"Well what about you Hales? Any boy caught your interest?" She laid on her pillow staring at him.

"Nah, no one." she answered quickly.

"No boy good enough?" he questioned.

"No, it's just… I don't know. I've never noticed anyone."

"Well when you do notice someone I want to be the first to meet him." He said with much seriousness.

"Alright Natey." She said with slight hurt.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said as she teared up a little.

"Well I'm going to sleep now Hales," he said as he hugged her waist.

"Night Nate." Then the two fell asleep, with Haley in Nathan's arms.

* * *

Haley woke up to the sound of her father's voice.

"Haley Bob, Nate, wake up. School time" he said in a relaxed tone.

Jimmy James was fond of Nathan, he has seen him grow up. Although they were at the age it seemed inappropriate to be sleeping in the same bed he knew Nathan would never do anything to hurt Haley.

"What time is it?" Haley said as she rose from her pillow.

"7:00AM". She looked down to see Nathan still sleeping.

"NATHANNNN. GET UP SO WE CAN EAT BREAKFAST."

"Breakfast?" he said as his eyes opened.

"I knew that would get him up." She said as she smiled at her dad.

"Good one Haley Bob." Her dad smiled back at her.

"Thanks daddy" she said as she got up from her bed.

"Oh, you James' working against me." He said as he got up.

"Hurry up and get ready and I'll consider making pancakes." Jimmy said as he left the room.

* * *

It was after school and Haley and Lucas were going to work on their project for English. As she got into Lucas' car Haley saw Nathan running towards them.

"Hales! Luke! Hold up!" The two looked at each other then over at Nathan. As he got to them he was trying to catch his breath.

"Star Ravens player breathless? Now this is a sight." Lucas said as he teased his friend. "What's up Nate? I thought you were going to work on your project with Peyton today" Haley asked.

"Exactly why we gotta leave now step on it blonde-y!" Nathan said as he got into the back seat.

"Are you avoiding Peyton or something Nate?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I was meeting up with her after school and then a couple of her friends came up to us and she introduced me as her boyfriend. It freaked me out."

"So you ran away like a little girl?" Haley said as she laughed, but at the same time a little hurt. At that moment Nathan's phone rang.

"God, I bet that's her now." He said with grief.

"Nate it's not very nice to avoid her like this." Lucas scolded.

"I know it's just, I'm confused. Do I want to be her boyfriend?" he said torn.

Haley sat in the passenger seat silent. Was the conversation they had last night a complete sham? So he did really like Peyton?

"Well do whatever makes you happy Nathan, if it's Peyton then you should consider your relationship with her, don't you agree Hales?" Lucas added in.

"Oh, yeah. You and Peyton would make a cute couple. I can see that now. Pathan or or or Neyton! That sounds adorable." The two boys laughed at Haley's comments.

"Couples names, really Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah! Like Lucas and Brooke, Brucas. It's just lovely!" she said trying to shut her emotions towards Nathan off.

"Well if you think so then can you drop me off at Peyton's place Luke?"

"Yeah sure" he said as he kept driving.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his best friends. He knew Haley had feelings for Nathan, but was supporting him on his mission for Peyton. And Nathan with the Peyton thing was just a mess within itself. He couldn't help but be a Naley supporter since these were his best friends but he also didn't want the two idiots to force a relationship that would potentially ruin their friendship.

"Does this dress look Desdemona-y enough?" Haley asked as she walked out with her hair down and a big red dress.

"Hales you look perfect!" He said as he looked at his beautiful friend.

"Now go against the white wall and I'll hand you the strawberries."

She did as instructed and went against the wall. She cupped her hands and Lucas placed about four strawberries on her palms. Luke walked over to camera and was focusing it.

"Alright Hales on my count 1, 2, 3" And she looked passionately into the camera. Lucas was in awe at the perfect first shot.

"Hales, it's beautiful…" he said as he reviewed the picture.

"I'm sure it ain't that great." She said humbling herself.

"Come and look!" Then she walked over to look at the tiny screen.

She's never seen herself look that way before. Her eyes filled with passion yet a little mixture of hate occupied her eyes as well.

"This is perfect Haley." Lucas said as he smiled at her.

* * *

Haley got out of her Desdemona costume and went back downstairs to now cooking Lucas.

"You didn't have to cook for me Luke! Me and Nate would probably have dinner together anyways."

"Well by the looks of it Peyton will be Nate's dinner tonight." Lucas said devilishly. "EWWW. Thanks for that disturbing mental image." Haley said as she hit Lucas' arm. "What's with you two anyways Hales? Don't you like Nathan?"

"No." she answered without thought.

"Don't kid yourself Hales. Like I said our freshmen year, you love Nathan and you just don't know it yet." She sat quietly.

"Well… Luke I got a confession for you."

"Hm?" he said as he looked over at the now overthinking blonde turned brunette.

"What if I do have feelings for Natey?"

"One, you have got to stop calling him Natey. And two, you're perfect for him Hales." "But what about Peyton?"

"What about her? She's just another one of those sluts that want a piece of Nathan's basketball glory. You on the otherhand, I've known you and Nate since I was 4 and it's safe to say that you and him did perfectly fine without me in your lives."

"Luke seriouslyyyy"

"I am being serious Hales. I'm sure Nate is going to deny Peyton's request and the moment you ask him to be yours he'll say yes in a heartbeat."

"I really don't think it's that easy Luke…"

"And why not?"

"Well the other night, h-he kissed me."

"That's great Hales!"

"But then he apologized about it."

"Oh. That's not so great."

"Tell me about it."

"Well what did you say after he apologized?"

"I brought up Peyton like an idiot."

"Eeep. How'd that go?"

She considered telling Lucas the truth about how Nathan felt towards Peyton but she'd feel wrong about doing it.

"He really likes her Luke." She lied.

"Aww, Hales… I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we just want Nate to be happy right?" she forced a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Luke agreed as he turned off the oven.

He looked down at his now burnt food.

"Let's just go out for pizza or something…" he said as he looked at the inedible food. "Good idea, let's invite Brooke!" Haley suggested.

"That's a lovely idea Hales." Then he contacted his girlfriend.

* * *

The Roe-Davis-James trio found themselves at Bowser's Pizza ordering two large pizzas. "Two?" Brooke asked with disgust.

"Yeah, Hales here is an eater." Lucas teased.

"Hey! You love that about me, one of the reasons you asked me out Freshmen year." She said tauntingly.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Haley's blunt humor and her now blushing boyfriend. "Oh Luke, at least we all know you have good taste in women" Brooke said as she tried to comfort Lucas.

"Thank you! See I like you B. Davis, you're just lovely you know that?" Haley said as she sipped on her Coke.

"You're not half bad yourself Tutor Girl" Brooke replied.

As the night was just beginning to fill with laughter Haley saw a sight she didn't want to. Peyton and Nathan hand-in-hand walking into Bowser's.

"Oh god…" Lucas said with fear.

"What, what's going on?" Brooke said confused.

"We'll tell you later" Haley added.

"Ditching me again you guys?" Nathan said teasingly as he approached their table.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke said with a wide smile.

"Hey Brooke, aren't you guys just looking lively?" He questioned the trio.

"Yeah we're having loads of fun, why don't you join us?" Haley offered.

"Oh alright." Peyton said as she took a seat near Haley.

"Well I'm glad I bumped into you guys. I'm sure you guys all know Peyton, my _girlfriend_." Haley's heart sank to the pit of her stomach as she heard those words escape Nathan's mouth.

"My best friend fits in perfectly with this group of friends" Brooke stated as she smiled.

"Sorry Hales, we just gotta find you a Raven's basketball player!" Peyton said jokingly. Everyone was laughing, with the exception of the sensitive Haley.

"Well maybe if you join the cheerleading team your chances will be higher!" Brooke added.

"Thanks for the offer but no thank you, I would never waste my time cheering for a basketball team." Haley said nastily.

The tension amongst the friends grew and Haley knew she was the one to blame.

"I'm sorry, what I meant is that I'm too busy with tutoring and everything. If you ever need a fill-in I'm up for it." Haley added that last sentence to sound genuine.

"Great!" Brooke said as she tried to ease the now formed awkwardness between everyone.

As the night grew the laughs remained. Haley didn't want to seem rude but she really wanted to leave considering she was fifth-wheeling it, and fifth-wheeling it hard.

"Well I'm getting tired and I still need to study for my Calculus test tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school" She said with the fakest smile ever.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:30?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, it's alright. Drive Peyton to school!" Haley said practically bruised inside.

"I'd rather drive myself to school" Peyton added.

"It's fine, really Nate. I don't want to be a bother." She said as she saw him rubbing Peyton's thigh under the table.

"Ok then Hales, if you insist." He said as he was looking at Peyton and smiling.

"Good night everyone!"

"Night!" They gang said in unison. And she left Bowser's with tears in her eyes, everything was about to change for her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I appreciate every single follower and review of my fanfic. It means a lot that you guys are giving me a chance even though it's my first Naley story~ I hope you're all enjoying the drama. Get ready for more problems in Tree Hill!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tutor girl! Tutor girlll! TUTOR GIRL!" Brooke yelled at Haley as she was straddling her on the bed.

"What time is it?" Haley asked as she could barely get her eyes opened.

"Well it's about half past 3 darling" Lucas said in a suave way.

"Very funny Luke." Haley said as she buried her head into the pillow again.

"My boyfriend is not a liar depressed tutor girl" Brooke teased the obvious depressed Haley James.

"We were worried about you, you didn't come to school today. What's up with you?" Luke asked concerned.

No response came out of Haley. She just started sobbing into her pillow. Lucas and Brooke didn't know why she started crying or how to comfort her. And Lucas hasn't seen her this distressed since her sister Quinn left for college. They simply just patted her back and told her everything would be okay. But deep down Haley knew this pain Nathan was causing her wasn't going to go away any time soon. All the while she had no hope for a relationship with him, plus she lost her best friend; life was just not in favor for happiness with Haley James.

"Haley, I know you probably think I'm Team Neyton or Pathan or whatever because is my best friend but that's not true! If Nathan likes you and you like him I'll totez make Team Naley shirts and sport them with broody over here." Brooke tried to console her.

"Come on Hales, you'll get past this." Lucas said as he tried to talk her into getting up from bed. But suddenly Haley swings her arms around Lucas' neck and cries like a big baby.

"L-Luke I'm s-so sad, and N-Nate's s-so h-happy with P-Peyton, and I have the stupid flu" she whaled like she never has before.

Seeing Haley cry like this was incredibly hard for Lucas. Haley James was no crybaby and when tears came out of those pretty little eyes of hers you knew she was truly hurt.

"You gotta be strong Hales! Don't let this get you so down, you still have me and Brooke."

"Yeah Tutor girl, the last time I checked me and Luke are pretty fun to hang out with"

"Not helping babe," Lucas laughed.

"I-I j-just can't stop c-crying" Haley said as she rubbed her puffy red eyes and wiped her runny nose."

And to everyone's surprise they hear a faint yell from downstairs.

"Hales! Hales! It's Nate, I brought you some chicken noodle soup with extra noodles."

"Extra noodles?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, Hales is a sucker for noodles." Lucas joked and Brooke was silently cackling while Haley was still crying in Lucas' arms.

"Haley? Are you in there?" Nathan said as he opened the door and saw two other guests.

"Luke, Brooke, what are you doing here?" And quickly his gaze fell to the girl crying in Lucas' arms.

"What happened to Haley?!" Nathan asked with concern.

"S-She's just not having the best day, her flu is pretty bad" Luke answered.

Haley appeared from her tight grip to Luke and saw Nathan holding Tupperware with soup in it.

"Hales, I brought you your favorite. Chicken noodle soup with extra noodles." Nathan smiled at her, but a smile wouldn't budge from her lips.

She remained silent.

"Come on, take it," he said as he awkwardly stood above her.

Something inside of Haley told her not to take the soup and she didn't know if she'd regret this later. Instead Lucas grabbed the bowl for her and set it on her side table.

"Well Hales, I gotta get going back to Peyton now. Tell me how you like the soup, Peyton wants to know if her recipe is good." Nathan added.

Haley still failed to speak one word to him and took the soup from her side table and stood up and handed it to Nathan who was standing at the doorway.

"Hales?" he asked confused.

"I don't want it." She replied as she turned around to walk back to her bed.

To her surprise Nathan grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing"

"Haley… tell me, please," he said with complete confusion in his eyes.

She was so tempted to say Peyton's name so badly, but she couldn't manage to hurt her best friend this much.

"I-I just can't keep anything down, I have upset stomach." She mustered.

"Oh." He simply stated.

"But leave now, you don't wanna keep Peyton waiting. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't taste her soup, next time I promise" and she painted on another fake smile onto her face.

"Bye."

"God. That was terribly awkward." Lucas laughed.

"What am I gonna do guys?" Haley asked desperately.

The couple looked at each other and you can tell that an idea was concocting in their pretty little minds.

"Cheerleading auction" they said in unison.

"What?" she asked completely confused.

"We'll catch you up when you heal from your flu, bye hales don't wanna catch your bug!" the two quickly escaped.

* * *

Haley took two days off from school and now she had to face her reality. She thought it was a God sent when she suddenly caught the flu but now she needed to get back to school and deal with the fact that Nathan and Peyton were now an item. When she walked into the hallways she saw Nathan and Peyton together with Nate's arm around her neck. It practically killed Haley. This was going to be a lot tougher then she thought it would be. To make things worse her locker was in view of the little morning makeout session Nathan decided to initiate at Peyton's locker.

"Shoot me now." Haley whispered as she closed her locker.

"Oh please no, what would Little Lucas Roe do without his Haley-Waley?" Lucas said jokingly as he hugged the saddened Haley.

"My life is complete poop." She said childishly.

"Not poop because there is the Cheerleading auction. He said as they walked by a poster.

"What is that anyways?" she asked confused.

"Well… as the Tree Hill Ravens famous Shooting Guard, I'd be proud to present The Cheerleading Auction!" he said in a dramatic tone.

Haley was overjoyed by this impression and she hadn't had a good laugh in forever.

"I've missed you Haley" Nathan said as he hugged her from behind suddenly.

Haley looked up at the tall fellow hugging her and she smiled.

"I've missed you too best friend" Haley said as she turned around and hugged Nathan in a tight grip. They stayed in that position even with Peyton standing right there, it didn't seem to bother her one bit.

As Lucas continued to explain what the auction was Haley stayed latched onto Nathan and he seemed to like. She loved it when he'd rub his thumb into the sides of her stomach. As soon as she snapped out of her little Naley moment Haley began to process what Lucas was telling her and knew exactly what his plan was.

* * *

"I'm so going to kill you and Brooke later." Haley said as Brooke was searching for an outfit for Haley.

"I cannot believe you signed me up for this, I'm not even a cheerleader!"

"Well it doesn't matter, I'm the head coach of this team and I told the girls that you are technically our tutor even though we haven't had one session with you… but still! It counts! You're in the auction and that's final." Brooke said in one large breath.

"This has to be like… against the law! Isn't this like prostitution?!"

"No it is NOT prostitution Haley, you're not just passing out signs for free blowjobs or something!"

"Ew, image, Haley, ew." Lucas said to Brooke at the thought of associating bj's and his best friend.

"Brooke I can't possibly do this…" Haley said in a deflated tone.

"You can, and you will. Hales, you're hot. You just need a crowd of horny teenage boys to tell you as well to get your mind off of Nathan." Brooke said cheerfully.

"What if the guy who buys me is a complete perv?" Haley asked nervously.

"Well that's too bad, you have to do everything he wants for one whole night." Brooke stated.

"Don't worry Hales, if he tries to pull anything funny with you just send me a text and I'll be there right away" Lucas said in a hushed tone.

Haley smiled at the sweet comment. But her smile soon faded when she saw Brooke had finished up her shopping and sadly had only one tiny bag to account for their hour-long shopping trip.

"Please don't tell me it's see through!" Haley said in an agonizing tone.

"don't worry I'm not that evil!" Brooke laughed.

"This better be appropriate Brooke!"

"Oh it'll be extremely appropriate, **_Tutor_** girl" Brooke answered as she winked at Haley.

* * *

It was finally Friday night and the Cheerleading Auction was finally here. The night Brooke and the horny teenage boys have been waiting for.

"Hello lively crowd! As you all may know, I'm Brooke Davis, girlfriend of Raven's Star Shooting Guard Lucas Roe, and I'm proud to be hosting tonight's event! Remember all of your generous donations will be going to the Cheerleading squad and some may go to my wallet, haha just kidding everyone! Well anyways, get your cash ready because we'll start auctioning girls in ten minutes!"

"You gals ready?" Karen, Lucas' mom, asked the girls backstage. She was helping out with the event because she loved helping with all events having to do with Tree Hill High.

"Yes Ms. Roe, we're set!" one of the cheerleaders said exuberantly.

Then Karen signaled Brooke to start the auctions.

* * *

Brooke stepped back out to see the ever eager boys and winked at Lucas who was standing with Nathan.

"You ready to see Peyton strut her stuff on stage?" Lucas messed with Nathan.

Nathan simply gave Lucas the evil eye.

"I heard she was dancing to Hips Don't Lie"

"Well Peyton's hips definitely do not lie." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Very funny Nate."

* * *

"Did you fellas miss me?" Brooke announced as the crowd of boys started screaming and whistling for her.

"Aww shucks, I'm flattered." She smiled with her dimples showing.

"Well to start off the night we have a cute and purrrrrrfect Theresa!" As she said the words Theresa came out with what seemed like lingerie with cat ears and drawn on whiskers and nose.

"2 dollars!" Lucas said jokingly and smiled at Brooke.

"Do we have a buyer for 30 dollars?"

"Me!" a stranger in the crowd screamed.

Eventually after all the screaming and searching around in their pockets Theresa got sold for $100, not bad for the first auction.

"Now remember boys, we still have 16 other lovely ladies for auction so don't be too disappointed you didn't get Theresa, the sexy widdo kitty cat!" Brooke exclaimed.

After 10 other girls got auctioned they decided to take a little break so guys could go to the nearest ATM machines and get some needed money. And it was rumored that the last 6 were the hottest auctions of the night, that included Brooke and Peyton, with the surprise of Haley.

"How are there still 6 girls left for auction? I thought there were only 16 girls on the varsity team?" Nathan asked Lucas

"Uhh, maybe they added a girl from JV?" Lucas said as if he was as confused as Nathan.

"Oh. Maybe…" Nathan said confused.

"Got your cash ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yup, pretty sure I'm richer than most of the guys in here considering my parents." Nathan teased.

"Ooooh, they better watch out for rich boy Nathan fighting for his girl!" Lucas mocked.

"How much did you bring Luke?"

"Well I brought $300."

"Wow, only? Brooke will be a hot sell."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be enough, but by the looks of it she'll go for a grand." Lucas smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised. If you need money I'll give you some, it's for charity anyways" Nathan replied

"How much did you bring?"

"A thousand… just in case" he laughed at the surprising amount he brought.

"A thousand?! Are you that scared someone will take Peyton from you?" Lucas teased.

"No! It's just… I don't know! It'd be weird if they did, I mean, shut up!" Nathan said flustered at Lucas' comment.

* * *

"Well the next and final round of auctioning is going to begin!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

"Now please welcome Rachel!" she announced as she came out in angel wings and a white swim suit.

She looked like she was a Victoria Secret's model. Rachel made the crowd go nuts with her red hair. It wasn't surprising when she finally got sold for $400.

"Now, now, calm down boys! Wait until you see what's in store." Brooke said as she smiled seductively.

"Get those Benjamin's ready because your naughty school girl fantasies are about to come true… welcome Haley James!"

Now the crowd was roaring for Haley. Haley had no idea what to do up there and she felt so naked with her plaid mini skirt and white button-up top that showed her stomach.

"Haley!?" Lucas tried to pretend to be surprised.

But as Lucas looked over to the right of him he saw Nathan's jaw drop and he was in a whole other world now.

"$200!" a guy screamed as he started the bids off.

"Tutor girl, turn around and shake your butt a little" Brooke whispered.

"No." Haley refused.

"Come on! Look at Nathan's face!" she retorted.

Haley did as instructed and teasingly turned around as she bent over a bit and shook her butt. To say the crowd went wild was an understatement.

"$500 going once, twice!"

"$550!" Nathan surprised himself but he knew he did not want any of these horny bastards to get Haley.

"$600!" Tim argued as he looked over at Nathan not wanting to bid a single dollar more.

"$650!" Nathan continued to go on.

"Actually let's make that $700!" Nathan said cockily as he waved his cash in the air.

"Sold to the Raven's Point Guard!" Brooke smiled as she winked at Haley.

To everyone's surprise Lucas and Brooke's idea actually worked.

"Nate, what about Peyton?" Lucas questioned.

"I-I just, I got carried way and Haley was so-, uhhh. I gotta go!" Nathan said as he ran out of the gym.

"Next up, is the forever broody, Peyton Sawyer!" Peyton was wearing her usual get up of a leather jacket and denim skirt, but nonetheless the crowd went crazy.

"Sold for $500!" and to Peyton's disappointment she didn't see Nathan in the crowd during her auction.

* * *

As she stepped out of the gym she saw Nathan pacing back and forth in the halls.

"What the hell Nate?! Why weren't you in there?! I just got sold for half a grand to Tim!" Peyton yelled at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I just ran out of money." Nathan answered in a not-so genuine tone.

"Sorry? Who the hell did you bid all your money on anyways?!" she said with her blood boiling.

Nathan couldn't look Peyton in the eyes.

"Oh god… it was Haley wasn't it?!" She said in pure anger.

"Peyton I feel terrible" he said as his hand was on her shoulder.

She brushed his hand off of her and looked at him with disgust.

"I knew it, I knew you liked her! Last night when you said her name while we were having sex I fuckin knew it Nate!"

"Peyton it's more complicated than you think!"

"And you denied it like a little coward! I should've known all along. All the times you said you missed her while you were having lunch with me, or that time she was sick and you forced me to make her soup or all the nights I heard you say her name in your sleep! God Nate you made me feel like an idiot!" Peyton screamed as tears escaped her eyes.

"Stop it you don't understand the whole story." Nathan said in pain.

"Nathan no! I'm sick of feeling like you love Haley more than me"

"Well this relationship only started because of your sexual needs for me!" he said now angry with her.

"Oh-ho you have nerve, so now I used you for sex?!" she steamed.

"Yes, don't even try and deny it Peyton"

"Like you didn't enjoy it, god. Pulling out the slut card on me I see"

"I mean, we weren't even together yet and you set all your 'assets' out on the table already" he said surprising himself.

And with that comment Peyton slapped him nice and hard leaving a pink mark on his cheek.

"I deserved that." He said as he touched the freshly hit skin.

"I'm not going to cry over you Nate, you're not worth it."

"Don't, because you got caught up with a guy who was in love with his best friend and didn't know it until now…" he said as his voice trailed off.

He saw the hurt in Peyton's eyes, he betrayed in so many ways. Not only did he not love her, but he's been lying to her throughout the course of their relationship. Nathan was a good guy, but at this moment he didn't think this label fit well for him.

* * *

"Girls! Stay in your costumes because we'll all be going on stage together" Brooke told the girls who were backstage.

"Thanks for supporting the Cheerleading team by coming in and donating tonight! And to close off the night can all the girls please come out onto the stage?"

All the girls came out on stage and the boys clapped for the lovely ladies.

"Although I got sold for a nice $500 by my lovely boyfriend Lucas Roe, the star of the night is Ms. Haley James, give it up for Tutor girl!" Brooke announced excitedly.

The crowd clapped for her and Haley began to blush uncontrollably. As the girls returned backstage Peyton walked by Haley and Peyton wasn't very happy with her presence.

"Slut." Peyton whispered into the petite girl's ear.

Haley swallowed at the harsh words spoken to her.

"Who knew you were such a tease, Haley James?" Peyton said angrily at her as she stood innocently in the hallway.

"You pretend to be so innocent and cute but you're just like the rest of the sluts in the school." Peyton's words grew more hateful.

"I-I don't know what to say…" Haley responded at the heated blonde.

"Nothing, you say absolutely nothing. Because you have no right to say anything to me after stealing MY boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she said scared.

Suddenly Haley's cell rang. Peyton grabbed her phone and looked at who was calling.

"Oh, surprise, surprise. My boyfriend is eagerly calling you, well you know what Haley, when you're with him tonight just remember he wants nothing else from you but sex. Why else would he buy you for so much? Look at yourself, you're in such a skimpy outfit." She said tossing her phone back at her.

Haley's eyes began to water, she didn't want Peyton so mad at her but at the same time her words were so hurtful.

"Aww, is widdo Haley-Waley crying at Peyton's mean words?" she said mocking her.

"Stop it." Haley cried out.

"Stop what? Telling you the truth?" she said as she pushed Haley.

Nathan walked into the hallway to find Peyton harassing Haley. He remained silent to see how this would unfold.

"You're being rude." Haley said as she crossed her arms and wanted to stifle her tears.

"Rude? Oh honey you haven't even seen rude." Peyton said as she pushed her again.

"Please stop…" Haley said not defending herself.

After all the built up anger Peyton slapped Haley and pushed her to the ground.

"PEYTON!" Nathan yelled as he finally approached them.

Haley remained on the floor and couldn't stare anyone in the eyes. She heard Nathan yelling at Peyton for pushing her and how she shouldn't be blaming Haley for any of his decisions.

"Look at her Nate! She's pathetic." Peyton rolled her eyes at the sight of the defenseless Haley.

"She's just too nice to stoop to your level Peyton," he said as he verbally attacked Peyton yet again.

"God, you sicken me." She retorted.

Haley wanted to get out of there. She was so embarrassed and being on the ground wasn't making her feel any better. She stood and saw Nathan still yelling at Peyton. There was no other choice but to get out of there because frankly, Haley just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Haley?" Nathan said as he turned around and didn't find a sign of Haley.

"The other coward left" Peyton said spitefully.

"You're lucky you're a girl Peyton, or I would've hit you by now" Nathan said as he walked away from the angry blonde.

* * *

"Hales! Hales! It's Nathan," he said searching for her in the silent locker rooms.

"I know you're in here somewhere Hales, please come out" he said as he walked around the empty room. Suddenly he heard quiet sobbing and found Haley sitting on the ground near his locker.

"I feel terrible" Haley cried.

"Peyton's just being a bitch."

"But why? Why did she say all of that to me Nate?" Haley cried as Nathan took a seat on the bench in front of her.

Nathan stayed silent as he looked at the teary-eyed girl in front of him.

"Did I say something to anger her? Why does she think I'm trying to steal you from her? I would never do that to anyone." She cried even more.

"Haley, it's not your fault, she's just mad at me because of things she found out recently…" he said not wanting to reveal his secret just yet.

"What things?" Haley sniffled.

"Let's get out of this school and I'll tell you," Nathan said as he offered his hand to help her up.

She took his hand and stood.

"Can I get my jacket?" Haley asked as she was still in her ridiculous outfit.

"Just take mine" Nathan said as he unzipped his hoodie.

"Oh no, I can't, after all that's happened with Peyton I don't want her thinking-"

"Don't worry about Peyton, take the jacket, it's cold," he said as he put the jacket on her.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

And the two headed for Nathan's car to start their eventful night.

**A/N: Did not think this chapter would get so long but I got carried away! Hope you enjoyed the auction and all the Peyton/Nathan drama! Naley will be coming soon enough, so please review J**


	5. Chapter 5

As Nathan drove along the dark road Haley fiddled with her hands and didn't know where to put her focus.

"Hey, is everything all right with you?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a faint smile.

"You sure? You seem… tense." He chuckled.

"Ha- yeah, I'm splendid" she lied through her teeth.

The events that recently happened with Peyton were fresh in her mind and she couldn't wrap her mind around why Peyton was acting the way she was. She honestly could not think of what she did to hurt Peyton so much.

Nathan looked at Haley from the corners of his eyes and he could tell that there was something wrong. He assumed she was probably still startled from what just happened between her and Peyton. From all people to bully Haley would be the last one to fight back. He sighed deeply thinking of the fight he had with Peyton about Haley and how he felt so dumb for just realizing he was in love with her all along. The single reason that kept him from loving Peyton completely.

"Nate? What were you going to tell me earlier?" Haley questioned as she still looked at her intertwined fingers.

"What? I don't remember…" he said wanting to avoid what she had in store to converse about.

"You said that there were things that Peyton found out recently, what were they?" she said finally looking at him straight into his piercing blue eyes.

"Hales…" he swallowed.

"Let's get dinner first and then we'll talk about it, I promise."

"Okay, Nate… pinky promise?" she said as she stuck her pinky out.

He smiled at the childish gesture but took his hand off of the wheel and made the promise official.

"So where we headed to eat?" she asked the smiling Nathan.

"Well, it's a surprise actually." He smiled at the thought of how ecstatic she'd be having dinner with their parents.

Some good ole fashioned James-Scott bonding. He didn't know how he managed to plan this all so quickly but he did, he remembered originally he was going to introduce his parents to Peyton after the auction but when plans suddenly changed he decided to call her parents and make these arrangements instead.

"Your house is on the way, so you should go change!" Nathan teased.

"Oh, alright. Fancy? Casual? What should I wear?" she laughed at her own tone of voice.

"Fancy," he smiled.

"And what about you?"

"Oh I'm prepared" he smirked as he pointed at the extra clothes in the backseat of his car.

They finally reached Haley's house and they both entered.

"Weird my parents aren't home," she said as she unlocked the door.

"Yeah that is weird" he said as he played along.

"Well go hurry and get ready, I can't spend all night with you!" he said as he made himself laugh.

"YEAH, YEAH" she said as she stomped up the stairs.

Nathan quickly got dressed in the living room as Haley got ready upstairs. When putting his khaki's on he stumbled near the mantel of the fireplace and knocked over a picture. As he went to go pick it up he saw it was a picture of Haley with his parents. Although jealous of Haley's relationship with _his_ parents he couldn't help but smile at the genuine happiness captured in that shot. She was about 12 years old and she just won 1st place in the annual spelling bee. He placed the frame down and saw a picture of him with Haley's parents after a basketball game he won, he was even voted MVP. It was weird how the both of them got along so well with each others parents it was as if they'd always be this close knit family.

* * *

"Hales, you almost done getting ready?"

"Can you come in here for a sec Nate?"

"What's up?" he said as he saw her in a beautiful pink laced dress.

"Does this look ok? Or too much?" she said as she turned 360 degrees for him to inspect.

"Y-you, l-look amazing" he said stuttering as if he was 4 years old again.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Not too much?" she asked for more approval.

"Perfect" he said as he gave her a cheesy thumbs-up.

She laughed as she walked over to fix his crooked bow tie.

"It's a bit crooked" she said tried to fix it up for him.

He got nervous at her closeness and he had no idea why. He's been this close if not, closer to Haley before. Why was this nervousness taking over his body all of a sudden? He looked down at her desk and saw a picture of the two of them and smiled.

"Our first kiss?" he said as she was still fixing his bow tie.

She blushed at the words.

"Yeah, ain't we cute?" she giggled.

"You were the aggressive one back then Hales, but now it's different" he said suggestively as he grabbed the frame.

"Look at you in your pink dress, I remember how much you hated pink, and the dress especially" he said in a nostalgic tone.

"Well look at you in your adorable little bow tie and white buttoned shirt." She said as she looked over at him wearing a similar outfit and herself as well.

"Seems like things really don't change" she laughed as she smiled widely at Nathan.

"Want to do a remake of this picture?" he said catching himself off guard.

"Wait, what?" she asked shocked.

"I mean- the rules of the auction state that we must kiss at midnight." He said saving his ass from that comment.

"Oh," she said a bit disappointed that it wasn't a genuine 'want' from Nathan.

"Sure," she agreed quickly.

"We should get going" he said as he put the frame down.

"Yeah, let's go"

* * *

As they were about to enter the restaurant Haley grabbed onto Nathan's hand. He looked at her with pleasant surprise.

"I don't want to fall in these heels" she said with a semi-grimacing face.

"Yeah, don't want to look like a fool in such a fancy place" he joked.

"Of course not, I couldn't do that to my best friend"

To Nathan's surprise the words hurt him a bit, not necessarily wanting to be just friends.

As they proceeded to enter Haley saw the waving arm in the air and automatically smiled a big toothy smile.

"Nathan," she said with the happiest tone.

"Yes?" he said as he smiled at her reaction.

They reached the table and it became a love fest. Everyone was hugging someone and it just felt so nice.

"Auntie Deb, Uncle Dan, it's been too long" Haley said as she sat next to Nathan at the round table they had for 6.

"Always a pleasure to be with you Haley love," Auntie Deb said as she smiled.

"Thanks for setting this up Nate, we haven't seen Haley Bob this happy since- well since forever!" Jimmy James thanked Nathan.

"It's no problem Uncle Jim, and Aunt Lydia, you look beautiful tonight" Nathan added.

"Well why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself Nate." Lydia replied.

The dinner they were having was wonderful. Filled with laughs, happiness, and love. This couldn't have been a more perfect night.

"Lydia, Jimmy, we appreciate so much for taking caring of Nathan while we've been gone for so long" Dan said appreciatively to the James'

"It's our pleasure, Nathan has grown into such an amazing young man, not to mention, handsome" Lydia complimented.

Nathan and Haley smiled at each other at all of these overly sentimental comments, but it was all worthwhile.

When their dinner was over they asked the waiter to take a picture of them with Haley's camera and it was as if they were one big happy family.

"The most beautiful family I've seen" the waiter said as he handed Haley her camera.

Everyone looked at each other and were at a mutual happiness.

"Where are you two headed?" Jimmy asked the teens.

Nathan looked at his watch and saw that it was only 9 o'clock.

"If you don't mind can I have Haley for the rest of the night Uncle Jimmy?" Nathan asked respectfully.

Jimmy looked at Lydia who looked at Deb who looked at Dan, clearly an assembly line of approval needed.

"Yes, but make sure you take care of my baby girl, just because you're Nathan doesn't mean I can't kill you" Jimmy joked to Nathan.

"Of course I will, but before we go can I talk with you, **_privately_**?" Nathan said as he pulled Jimmy aside.

"Yes, sure son." He said as he stepped to the side with Nathan and left Haley with Lydia and the Scott's.

"What's the matter son, you look nervous." Jimmy chuckled.

Nathan simply smiled at his humor.

"Spit it out boy," Jimmy said anxiously.

"Well here it goes" Nathan said taking a deep breath.

"Mr. James, can I ask your daughter to be my girlfriend?"

Jimmy looked at the boy seriously trying to decipher his emotions.

"Why now?' Jimmy asked.

"Because your daughter means the world to me, I know it took me 16 ridiculously long years to realize it, but today I finally did, and I don't want to live another day with Haley not being as close to me as possible" he confessed to her father.

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart sir,"

"Will you protect her no matter what?"

"Like a knight"

"Promise to never hurt her?"

"Could never imagining doing that" he said with truthfulness

"Well you have nothing else to prove to me, go get her son" he said as he smiled at Nathan.

"Really Uncle Jimmy?!" Nathan asked excitedly.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else who'd level up to you Nate, I've seen you grow up, the way you take care of Haley, the way I find you my own blood"

Nathan smiled at the words; this was his family.

"Thank you" Nathan said as he gave Jimmy a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything" Nathan repeated as he patted his back before letting go.

The two returned to the group happier than ever.

"Well, we'll be going now." Nathan said as he had an arm around Haley

"Aunt Lydia" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We're leaving town in an hour so please take care Nate" Deb said as he gave him a kiss and hug.

"I will mom."

"Take care of yourself son" Dan said as he gave him a hug.

"Bye dad"

And Haley and Nathan finally got back into his car.

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Haley said enthusiastically.

"Tons," he smiled.

"What were you talking to my dad about Nathan?" Haley said curiously.

"It's a secret" he said as he smirked.

"Where are we heading now?"

"Back to my place all right?"

"Mhm, can I stay over? It's going to get late before we know it"

"That's fine" he said as he continued driving.

"Watch a movie?" she said as she grinned to him.

"Fine with me, which movie?"

"Hm… you choose!" she said happily.

"Well if I choose it won't be a chick flick"

"I know, I'm fine with some gore and blood"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"PERFECT" she said as she got excited.

"You're such a boy" he laughed.

"I am not, take that back" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Haley Bob James is such a boy" he said mockingly.

"Nathan Royal Scott I will not allow to be teased like this" she said in an austere tone.

"Haley Bob James is _my_ girl"

"Better." She said before she realized what he actually said.

"Wait, come again?" she said as she went closer to him as if she heard incorrectly.

The car came to a halt right in front of his house. He stepped out of the drivers seat and opened the door for her.

"Nathan, please tell me what you said." Haley asked nervously.

She quickly followed behind him as he walked to his front door.

"Haley, I know what I'm about to say will sound crazy but please… hear me out."

Haley's eyes bulged at the nervous Nathan in front of her.

"Nate just tell me, come on." She said as she grabbed on to the sides of his muscular arms

"Hales, we've known each other since we were born. I haven't lived a day in my life where I haven't known you." Haley grew more nervous as she imagined a series of scenarios in her head.

"If it's about Peyton, I'm extremely sorry" Haley said apologetically.

"Ugh, Hales! Don't worry about Peyton right now," Nathan said frustrated.

"Then what?" She said as she furrowed her brows.

"Haley, I love you, I'm incredibly in love with you, and I know it's taken me forever to figure it out but it's evident, I'm crazy about you and I can't imagine not living without you" he spat out breathless.

Her face became shocked, speechless by the words that came out of Nathan's mouth. She was in complete awe that he has just confessed his love for her. She didn't know how to feel, her heart was fluttering in the most amazing way and a wave of happiness took over her body.

"Oh god Nathan" she said as her eyes began to water from joy.

"Everything I said is true Hales," he said assuring her this was no joke.

"Nathan, I-I just—I love you too Nathan!" she said as she jumped into his arms.

He held her so tight and spun her around. This moment was so perfect; absolutely nothing could ruin it. He gave her a bunch of kisses on her face and she laughed as she was being tickled by the feeling of his lips.

"I was hoping you'd say yes" he smiled as he let go to get a good look of her.

"Picture, the picture Nate! Remake it now?" she asked.

"Anything for you baby," he said as he took her camera and aimed it at the two of them.

"Are you ready? He said as he steadied his arm.

"As ever," she replied as she got on her tippytoes to reach his lips and kiss him.

The flash of the camera bounced off of their cheeks, as he let his arm fall to the side his lips never left hers. The kiss finally ended and they stared each other in the eyes.

"I can't believe we're together" Haley added.

"And why is that? He said as he began to unlock his door.

"Because it feels like a dream, I've dreamed of this for a long time now Nate" she confessed.

"Same here Hales, same here" he said as he guided her inside the house.

**A/N: NALEY! NALEY! NALEY! This chapter is shorter than others but equally as good! Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter will be in the perspective of Nathan! Hope this doesn't confuse you, but I thought it was essential to really get his thoughts across in this chapter! _**

* * *

Everything just felt right with Haley and I. We were happier now than we ever were before. Yeah, some hearts had to be broken along the way but being at the place we are now was all worth it. Until disaster hit that night…

**6:30 AM**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my buzzing alarm, waking up to yet, another empty house. I checked my phone to see if there were any texts or calls. Haley wasn't the clingy type girlfriend so she didn't text me all the time, but when she did it made me smile a whole lot. To my liking, there was indeed a text. "Good morning Natey :)" it read. Since it didn't take me too long to get ready I decided to call her and see how she was doing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hales, baby, how are you?" I asked her as I heard her groggy tone.

"I'm still in bed" she said in a whiney voice.

I just laughed at her complaining tone.

"Thinking about me I hope" I said with a smirk on my own face. I could practically feel her smiling on the other line.

"Oh of course sweetie."

"Do you need a ride today?"

"Umm, sure." She said sounding very unsure

"You sure? Not catching a ride with Luke or Brooke or anyone?" I asked making sure she needed the ride.

"Nope, not getting rides with anybody but my Natey" she said in a girly tone.

"Well okay, I'm gonna take a shower now. Get ready soon okay?"

"I will, bye."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

Six months into this relationship and I still wasn't sick of telling her that I loved her. The funny thing is, that since me and Haley got together her parents have been offering me to stay over more often. It's like they feel obligated to since me and Haley are a couple, but it's nice knowing that they're supportive.

Suddenly I got a call and it wasn't from Haley, but my mom.

"Hey mom" I said as I answered.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you heading to school soon?"

"In about an hour, I was just about to take a shower, why what's up?"

"Well your father and I were just calling to tell you that we'll be coming home tonight, should it be safe to assume that you'll be over Lydia and Jimmy's?"

"Yes, tonight I shall be there, what time are you coming?"

"Around 8 or 9"

"Oh okay, be careful it's going to be pouring tonight" I said making sure she knew that it was going to be raining heavily.

"Thanks for the concern honey, I'll call you later tonight, bye"

"Bye mom, tell dad I said I miss him a little too"

My mom laughed at the comment then hung up.

**11:30AM**

We were in English and to my dismay Mr. Hanes never decided to change our seating charts. I had to deal with Peyton every single day after the break up and she continued to bother Haley about "stealing" me away from her. But things were getting better, she found herself a new sex toy named Tim and I think her sexual frustrations were taken care of.

"All right class! So this week we'll be finishing our reading of The Great Gatsby" Hanes said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Wah, I loved it the third time" I heard Haley tell Lucas.

I tapped on her shoulder.

"You read this book before this year?"

"Yup, about three times" she smiled at me.

"You're such a dork"

"Hmph, but you love this dork so ha." She said as she turned back around.

I just smiled at her sassy comment, she was right, I loved her to death.

"With that being said, we'll be writing eulogies for Gatsby's funeral as if we were a character in the book. You can be whomever you want, Daisy, Tom, Myrtle, anyone! But we won't just be simply writing them alone. This is going to be a partner project and this time you'll get to choose."

Haley turned around and gestured if I wanted to be her partner. I gave her a thumbs-up and we continued listening to Mr. Hanes.

"This isn't simply going to be just any eulogy, but in the eulogy, you'll have to tell a story/memory of the person, like a moment you shared them. The two of you will be telling the story together and we must feel like we've lived that moment. This assignment is due on Monday, please be ready to present." And with that the bell rang.

* * *

"A eulogy sounds too depressing for a project" Haley said as she put her arm around my waist as we started walking to her locker.

"Well people die all the time, it's a part of life Hales,"

"Yeah but, I get emotional reading a book and finding out the characters die, imagine if that actually happened in real life for me." She said as she closed her locker door.

"It's ok, it's just Gatsby that died, not me" I teased her.

"That's not funny!" she said as she pushed me.

"What?!" I said as I laughed at her cute attempt to push me.

* * *

We went out to the quad to eat, even though it was cold Haley wanted to since she knew people would try and avoid the wind, but she absolutely loved this weather.

"It's gonna rain tonight, I'm excited" she said as she bit her sandwich.

"Yes, oh my parents are coming tonight, I forgot to tell you!"

"Really? Coming by my place first?" she asked as if she already knew the answer to it.

"Of course, as always." I said as I smiled at her.

We became silent and I just smiled as I watched her eat. The silence was nice, a comfortable feeling. She looked so pretty. At that moment I felt so fortunate for everything I had.

"I love you." I said as she was in the middle of biting her sandwich.

"I wub you too" she said with a mouth full of her sandwich.

I laughed at her unladylike qualities.

"Hales."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like the rain?"

"Because it calms me down"

"But you're always pretty calm baby"

"I know but, I could see that everyone around me is more calm and that makes me happier and calmer so yeah" she said as she wiped the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"I see, I like the rain too." I said as we continued to sit out in the cold air.

**6:00 PM**

"Natey, babe, we have some time to kill before your parents get here. What shall we do?" she asked me with an innocent look to her face.

I wrapped her up in my arms and started kissing the back of her neck. Her scent was so nice I could just smell her forever. She started giggling when she felt my nose rubbing against her neck. Haley was so adorable I couldn't help but want to kiss her all the time.

"Wahhh, Nathan your nose is tickling me" she said as she wiggled in my arms.

"You asked what I wanted to do, well I just want to eat you up!" I said as I pretended to bite her neck.

"Ha, oh my god, Nathan stop" she said breathless as she was laughing so much.

I pushed her down to her bed and started tickling her sides.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" I said to her as if she was a little girl.

"Oh god no, no tickle monster please!" She pleaded to me.

My fingers were tauntingly above her and I could see her face turning red from all of her laughter.

"But I want to tickle you" I said as I smiled widely at her.

She gave me a sympathetic look on her face.

"If you really want to then fine, I surrender"

"Aww, that's no fun if you aren't fighting back" I said as I put my arms to the side of her as she was still below me.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Natey" she said as she pulled me closer to her face.

"Can you kiss me?" she asked cutely.

"How?" I smiled.

"Sweetly" she replied as she smiled close to my face.

I pecked her on the lips gently and she smiled against my lips. Her arms and hands were wrapped around me and her hands rubbed up and down my back. As the kiss got longer, it got deeper and more passionate. I felt myself push her up higher on the bed adjusting our bodies every once in awhile but not detaching our lips from each other. I pressed my lips harder against her and she didn't seem to oblige but suddenly she pulled away from me.

"I couldn't breathe" she laughed at her lame moment-killer.

In that moment she was incredibly cute and I just wanted to smother her.

We resumed our kissing and this time I got a little carried away. My hands began to have a mind of their own and started going up her shirt. She started to get extremely uncomfortable but I still continued to do it. I kissed her neck and went for her perfectly round breasts.

"Nathan" she said in a frustrated tone.

"What?" I asked her as I continued kissing her.

"Stop it, I'm getting uncomfortable, you're going too far." She said as she sat up.

"Come on, you're being no fun" I said as I started kissing her neck again.

"No, stop" she said as she pushed me away.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ok fine I will." I said as I kept my hands to myself.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to give you what you really want, but I'm just not ready Nate..." She said in an embarrassed tone.

I looked at her and couldn't even look her in the eyes, I felt ashamed for making her feel that way. She was self conscious for "not giving me what I really want" when in fact her being with me was enough.

"What are you talking about? You're everything I want baby" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her face became sour and I could tell she was annoyed with herself.

"It's unfair for me to expect you to not act like this when you're clearly… experienced, it's just- I wish you'd slow it down with me" she said honestly.

"Slow it down? I'm going as slow as I possibly can Hales." I said aggravated at her words.

"I'm not Peyton, Nathan!" she began to yell at me.

"I never said you were! Why are you acting like I'm forcing you to have sex with me? I've just been kissing you but you're clearly taking it the wrong way" I said in a condescending way.

"You were touching my boobs! What do you want me to think?!"

"This fight is stupid Haley!"

"But it's something we need to talk about! I need you to know that I'm not ready Nathan, I'm really not so please don't try and force me into anything, please…" she pleaded.

Her words were killing me. Not the fact that she didn't want sex, but the fact that she thought I was pressuring her, and frankly, no matter what I said she had it in her mind that all I wanted from her was sex. I just wanted this fight to end and have a nice dinner with my parents. But I didn't think she'd let me off this easy.

"I want you to know I love you Hales, and I'll never pressure you into anything, and if my actions seem different from my words then please just remember who I am and who I've been to you your whole life, your best friend. So please Haley, just give me the benefit of the doubt."

She just gave me a forgiving look.

"I'm sorry for going crazy on you," she said as she played with my hair as I sat on her bed.

"It's just, I get nervous and anxious and scared that this whole thing we have will be ruined" she said confessing to me about her worries.

"Haley Bob James, as your boyfriend I want you to know that you are my best friend first, girlfriend second" I said truthfully.

She smiled at my words and I knew she was calm from there.

**7:30 PM**

"Haley! Nathan! Come help with the groceries kids!" Aunt Lydia screamed to us as she escaped the pouring rain.

Just seconds later Uncle Jimmy came through the door with more bags.

Me and Haley began to unpack the groceries and saw they were getting ready for tonight's steak and potatoes.

"What time are your parents coming Nate?"

"My mom said 8 or 9, so I'm gonna say about 8:30 they'll be here"

"Great! Let's start cooking Jimmy, you kids go have fun"

"Not too much fun!" Uncle Jimmy warned as he gave me a goofy smile.

We went into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hales, ten years from now where do you see yourself?"

I could see her thinking carefully.

"Probably graduate school, and you?"

"Wherever you are."

"Nathan…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"I'm being serious Hales, I'll go wherever you go"

"God I love you so much" she said as she sat on my lap and started kissing me.

"Baby, your parents are in the kitchen" I warned her.

"Ugh, you're right, I wish I could get rid of them" she joked.

**8:15 PM**

"Well everything is all finished, we just gotta wait for Deb and Dan" Lydia announced to everyone.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" I reassured them.

We were all sitting in the living room and talking about school and how our relationship was going.

"It's so weird because we all expected it to happen, but now that it's _actually_ happening for what, 6 months now it's just so unreal" Aunt Lydia admitted.

"I remember like it was yesterday when Haley kissed you during your guys' fourth birthday party"

"Yes, now please stop embarrassing me" Haley whined.

We all laughed at her, then suddenly we heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" Haley said as she sat up on the couch.

Lydia and Jimmy went to door and told us to stay inside as they checked it out.

"GOD! HALEY CALL 911! CALL 911!" Uncle Jim screamed from outside.

We ran outside to see what was going on.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Aunt Lydia said as she tried to open the wrecked doors to my mom's minivan.

My heart raced at the sight. My mom and dad just got into a car accident.

"PLEASE HELP. M-MY BOYFRIEND'S PARENTS JUST GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT. OH GOD. THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THEIR SEATS, PLEASE GET HELP!" Haley cried into the phone.

The thoughts in my mind were going haywire. Seeing my mom and dad unconscious and bleeding on the seats. I had no idea what to do.

"PLEASE HELP THEM" I begged Uncle Jim and Aunt Lydia as I frantically tried to pry the crushed doors off of the car.

"Nathan you're gonna hurt yourself!" Haley screamed at me

"MY PARENTS ARE IN HERE HALEY! I'M NOT LETTING THEM DIE LIKE THIS!" I said as I banged on the doors.

"OPEN GODDAMMIT, OPEN!" I said as I fell to my knees.

This was the first moment of my life where I saw all of the ones I loved in such misery and confusion. Aunt Lydia was crying hysterically, Uncle Jimmy was trying to act calm but clearly going to break down any moment, and Haley, she was scared shitless.

The sounds of the sirens neared us and the ambulances finally arrived.

As I saw them cut the doors off of my mom's minivan I knew that whatever they had to say was no good.

The EMT approached me and asked me all of their information and health conditions. This was all happening so quickly I couldn't believe that it was real.

"Son you need to stay focused, what's your mother's date of birth?"

"Uhm. Uhh, it's December, no January, I DON'T REMEMBER" I cried as I began to break down.

"We're going to be taking them to St. Mary's Hospital, it's just 5 minutes away, you can come with us in the ambulances, you can take one person with you."

"Hales, let's go" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"We'll be right behind!" Lydia exclaimed.

As we were in the back of the ambulance with my mom I realized that in any moment she could be gone, that she could be dead right at this second and I wouldn't even know it. "Hales, I should've told them just to come home in the morning when the rain cleared out" I said blaming myself for what just happened.

"Nate… you couldn't have known this was going to happen." She said comforting me.

I looked down to see my mom, broken, bleeding, and bruised and I just couldn't keep my composure.

"God Haley…" I said as I cried into her chest.

She rubbed my back and held me tight.

"I'm here with you baby, please don't cry, please" she said as she teared up.

**_8:45 PM Deb Scott declared dead, 8:47 PM Dan Scott declared dead._**

I didn't know if I stopped crying because I was in such shock or if I just didn't have any tears left in me. My parents were dead… gone, fallen off the surface of the earth.

"They're gone…" I said to Haley.

"They're really gone…"

"Oh baby" she said as she hugged me.

"It's the stupid rain's fault, if the roads weren't so goddamn slippery!" I vented as I cried to Haley.

"Nathan, honey, calm down" she said as she hugged me tighter.

"I'm trying to be strong, but I can't Hales, they're dead" I said as my tears came back.

There weren't many words left to say to me. I could tell she wanted to say more but couldn't find the words to do it. So Haley just comforted me by staying with me the whole night. It was about 10PM when were able to leave the hospital and although it didn't seem all that late my eyes were so tired. The rain cleared and I got into Aunt Lydia's car. The ride to their house was silent. Nothing was heard but sniffling and wiping of tears.

* * *

We got to the house and no words were spoken to each other but we all went upstairs. Haley led me to her room and she hugged me again.

"It's okay to cry it out Nate" she said as she looked at me.

And I did, I cried it all out that night… they were gone and I had to accept that my life was going to change forever.

**A/N: I hated the fact that I had to kill Deb and Dan, but it was something that HAD to be done! Poor Nathan :c Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Last chapter was in Nathan's perspective so this chapter will be in Haley's perspective to get some different views of the aftermath of Deb and Dan's death._**

* * *

It's only been two weeks since Deb and Dan's death. Their funeral was held only two days after the accident. The fact that Nathan's parents were gone was a shock to all of Tree Hill. Everyone in town knew how close my family and his family were so they sympathized with us. My parents knew that things would change tremendously for our family when Deb and Dan died but they never expected to be handed over the guardianship of Nathan. It came as a shock to me as well when my parents told me that in the situation of their deaths that they'd want my parents to take care of him. It wasn't all that surprising because we were so close to them but it's not like anyone prepares themselves for such a freak accident like this. So Nathan was living with us now and for the time being we were roommates, he slept in my bed and I don't think he'd want it any other way. Every night I'd wake up around 3 and hear Nathan crying. It broke my heart knowing that he was so hurt and broken.

* * *

"Baby?" I asked him as his head rested on my lap.

"Yeah?" he said in a murmur.

"You feeling better today?" I stared out the window to see the gloomy morning sky.

Nathan let out a deep sigh as he remained on my lap. "No. Not even a bit."

I felt terrible that he was in so much pain. "Do you want me to stay home today?" Nathan still hasn't come to school since he's fallen into this depression and I most definitely wasn't going to force him to go. Some days when I saw he was especially depressed I'd stay home and take care of him. Just watch him nap, make him lunch; watch a movie with him, things like that.

"Will your parents be mad if you do?"

"No, they understand Nate. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes, please" he said as he held onto me tighter as if in any second I could escape from him.

I ran my hands through his hair and his eyes closed. Clearly the first sign of sleep he's gotten since night. I waited about 10 minutes before trying to go downstairs and cook something quick for him. He barely got any sleep at night so I wanted him to rest up. I walked down the stairs and saw a note on the counter.

"Haley Bob- We're going to be settling some things with Aunt Deb's and Uncle Dan's lawyers in Charlotte so we'll be staying there over the weekend. PLEASE take care of Nathan and tell him we'll be back as soon as possible. Love Mom and Dad. P.S. We've left money for anything he wants, please try and get him out of the house Hales."

After I read that note I let out a deep sigh, crumpled it and threw it away. If Nathan found it he'd feel like a burden and he didn't need that right now.

I searched the cabinets and fridge for food and finally decided to make mash potatoes. He hasn't really been able to eat much since he's been so sad, same with me, so this was a pretty light meal for the two of us.

I rinsed the potatoes with water and filled the pot with the already running water. The stove fire looked large and for a second I was mesmerized by its colors. The water began to boil as I was still peeling and dicing the potatoes into smaller chunks. I finally finished peeling them and I just had to wait about 20 minutes for them to soften.

I plopped down onto the couch and turned the TV on. I went through every channel before realizing that there was nothing on TV. I settled on news and I rested my head on the throw pillow near me.

"The death of Deb and Dan Scott is still deeply affecting the families in Tree Hill." The reporter said as she walked towards the memorial in front of our high school.

"Students and teachers even made a memorial for the late parents of Nathan Scott," the reporter added.

Tears began to flow out of my eyes as I shut the TV off. I tried to be strong for Nathan but when he wasn't looking I was as weak as him. At every moment I felt like crying and I could only remember the feeling of Auntie Deb's embrace or hear Uncle Dan's deep yet enthusiastic voice. They were gone and I just couldn't accept it. Most of my childhood revolved around the memories of them, and that was the thing; now they were all _just_ memories. It scares me thinking that some day I won't remember some of those memories, that the meaning of Nathan's parents will simply be withered down to a label of "his dead parents," they meant more than that to my family and it tore me apart thinking about how they would never see me and Nathan grow up anymore.

* * *

The potatoes were finally done softening and I strained the water from the pot. As the water flowed out of the pot the steam brushed against my face waking me up a bit. I mashed the potatoes and put them in the fridge so I could bake them around noon. I went to the closet upstairs to grab a blanket and on the way checked up on Nathan. He was sleeping soundly but I could still see the pained expression he possessed. I returned to the couch downstairs and gave the TV another try. This time around I came across Mean Girls on ABC Family, it was weird that they were playing the movie 10 AM on a Tuesday morning but I wasn't asking any questions and simply watching. The familiar movie would usually get tons of laughs out of me, but today, none. It simply felt as if my eyes scanned the screen. My eyes grew tired and I shut them just to rest them for a bit.

* * *

"HALEY! WHERE ARE YOU HALES?!" Nathan screamed as I woke from my nap. I ran up the stairs as he continued screaming.

"HALES! HALES! HALES!" he screamed until I got back to my room.

"Baby I'm here, I'm here!" I said as I ran over to my bed.

He got out of my bed and hugged me tightly.

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were gone. I woke up and you weren't here." He said as he managed to tighten his grip even more.

"I'm sorry I was downstairs and I fell asleep on the couch" I said apologetically.

"You should've woken me before going downstairs…"

"But you need to rest Natey, you were up all night. I wanted you to get some sleep." I said as I hugged him back.

"Waking up and you not being next to me terrified me Hales, that's my worst nightmare." He confessed to me.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry that won't ever happen again" I said as I tried to make him feel better.

"Promise you won't disappear Hales, promise me you'll stay with me forever." He latched onto me for dear life. His desperate words pained me in ways that were inexplicable.

When we were little I always made fun of Nathan for being so scared of everything. As we got older he got much braver and he always protected me, but now, he was a complete mess. And was clearly dependent on me. I'm not complaining about how he needs me, but I'm terrified he'll be so afraid that he won't be able to live a normal life anymore.

"I promise Natey" I assured him as I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

As our lips touched he began to relax more. He kissed me back with an intense amount of passion and we hadn't interacted like this for a little while now. He pushed me down onto my bed and grabbed a hold of my arms and looked down at my tired face.

"I love you." He said cutely as he planted a kiss on my forehead and loosened his grip.

My thoughts began to wander aimlessly as I laid below his big figure. As tired as I was I wanted to be awake when Nathan was awake to make sure he didn't feel abandoned or lonely. He really needed me and I didn't want to leave him.

"I love you too" I said as my eyes fluttered a bit from the grogginess.

"Hales, take a nap." He stated as he rolled over onto his back.

"I'm fine with being awake."

"As beautiful as you are, you look exhausted baby. Get some sleep." He said as he turned to face me. His cheek pushed against the pillow creating the most adorable chubby look on his face.

"I don't need sleep, I just need you to be happy." I said honestly.

The words most likely affected him in an immense amount. His expression changed from worried to shameful in a matter of seconds. I could tell I opened some newly healed wounds and I regretted it when I saw his reaction.

"I am happy" he stated.

"No you're not, stop lying to yourself baby."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm happy, honestly."

"Baby… I've seen you happy, and this isn't what it looks like."

"You're my only reason for living Haley…" he said as a shock to me. Being such an important part of his life felt nice but it was scary as well. What if I said something that would hurt him? This was such a bold comment.

"What about my parents?" I questioned him.

"I love your parents Hales, but you, you're my everything" my eyes teared as the words rolled off of his tongue.

"Don't cry baby" he said as he rubbed my cheek carefully.

"Can we go out tonight? Please Nathan?" I practically begged because I knew he hasn't gone outside since.

He chuckled a bit knowing I was using his recent confession to my advantage.

"Hales… I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Trust me, you are Natey" I said as I kissed his nose.

"Take a nap first?" he smirked at me.

"If I do will you go out?" I said as I smiled at him.

"Can't you just sleep with the benefit of sleeping and not get anything out of it?" he said with yet, another charming smile.

"I've missed your smile Natey" randomly, I rubbed his cheek with the small of my thumb and kept it in that position for awhile. If I could freeze that moment in time, I would. We were about genuinely happy since the death of his parents and quickly I knew that'd dissipate when we realized prior events.

* * *

"I can't believe you're outside!" with much excitement Nathan and I were hand in hand on this cold January day. He finally caved into my begging and we decided we'd go to Karen's Café, get some coffee and then take a walk around town. As we walked into the café all eyes turned on us. It wasn't surprising but it most definitely wasn't comfortable as well. Sadly enough, the eyes were full of sympathy and sorrow. After the accident an epidemic of misery filled Tree Hill. This was a baby step for everyone in town seeing that Nathan was back on his feet, it was time for healing.

"What would you like?" Lucas said sweetly as we were sitting at the counter.

"We'd just like coffee, we're gonna be going on a walk" I told Lucas.

"Stay longer, have a meal, we need to catch up" Lucas explained to us.

I gave a questioning look over to Nathan and he smirked and nodded yes. He knew how much I've missed my other friends because I was taking care of him.

"Thanks for visiting me at the house Luke," Nathan started the conversation referring to the times Lucas would swing by to check up on us.

"No problem, you guys are my best friends" he says as he's wiping the counters.

We sat quietly with a couple chuckles here and there, but feeling any signs of happiness make you feel guilty for being happy after all that's happened.

"You two do know that Deb and Dan would want you two to be happy, right?" Lucas states to us.

Nathan grabs my hand from under the counter as if this grip on him makes him feel safe.

"Everyone wanted you two to be together! And it finally happened, I know for a fact that they were more than ecstatic about that" his truthful words were all new to Nathan and I. we really did want to be happy about finally finding our way to each other, but the timing just felt terrible. Barely a year into our relationship and the death of his parents occur. And not to mention, I feel like a jinx, kind of like a curse to him. From all the times me and Nathan weren't a couple his parents traveled safely, but the moment we label ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend they get into a car accident. I'd never dream of telling Nathan about this but I think about it at night and I feel so responsible for their death.

"I miss them so much" I blurted out as I start bawling my eyes out. A worried look bestows upon Lucas and Nathan, but I can't stop the tears from flowing. Lucas comes from behind the counter and I end up sobbing in his arms.

"Oh Hales… it'll be alright" The familiar arms feel so safe, yet I'm craving for Nathan's arms to wrap around me telling me that I'll be alright, not Lucas.

"You just need some time to heal sweetie" His hands caressing the back of my head and I feel so comforted. When he lets go I'm a bit scared but I realize he's just looking down at me now.

"Nathan will keep you safe" Lucas says as he kisses me on the forehead. From the corner of my eye I can see the faint smile on Nathan's face. Like he's grateful for having such an amazing friend like Lucas, yet angry at himself for not being the one who comforted me.

"I know he will" I say as I see him with open arms as he remains sitting on the stool. I go towards the robust figure and his arms fit around me perfectly. His chin rests on my shoulder as Lucas continues talking to us trying to waver our thoughts to something with less significance.

We finally left the café and we go on that walk that Nathan promised me.

"I'm sorry for not taking care of you Hales" he says as he stares at the ground.

"What are you talking about? You're like my guardian angel" I say with so much truth hoping that he understands how much I need him.

A small chuckle escapes his tickled throat. "Far from."

"I've been such a burden to you these past two weeks Hales, I see how much you're worrying over me because of how hurt I am, but it's hurting me seeing you like this love" Nathan's voice was now raspy and I could hear the hurt in his tone.

"You haven't been a burden Nathan"

"Yes I have, you stay up day and night watching over me, if anything, you're my guardian angel" he says as his grip on my hand tightens.

Suddenly I feel a trickle of rain roll down my cold cheek. Nathan looks at me as he feels the same drops as I did.

"Do you think that's them Hales? Telling us to be happy. Is this a sign or something?" he asked so confused, yet so convinced.

"I think it is." I smile widely at him.

He's staring right at the cold bright sky and he wants answers. Before we knew it we were back at home and soaked from the rain. Although we were drenched, we were extremely happy.

We enter the warm home and decide to light a fire and sit near the fireplace. As Nathan pokes the logs I get hot chocolate ready for the two of us. I see him sitting on the two plush red blankets with a spot reserved just for me. I hand him his mug and he welcomes me into his arms.

"It's them Hales," he says as I find my way to his arms.

"What?" I say so extremely baffled by his short comment.

"The rain, my parents are the rain, they're telling us to be happy. They're telling me to take care of you." I just watch his mouth move as these sweet words fill my ears.

"My dad is telling me to be a man and take care of my woman while my mom is sobbing at the thought of us being so in love. They love you Haley, and I love you, I just need you to know that baby"

His words filled the emptiness my heart has felt since their death. I needed those words, but more importantly Nathan needed to recover. It was as if he reached an epiphany and the depression escaped his body. He was happy again.

"I love you too" I say as I kiss his strong lips. My tongue swirls around his mouth as I taste the chocolate in his mouth. And as I kiss him passionately I can feel the smile forming against his lips. True happiness has taken over his body and the rain is to blame for it. God, I love the rain…

**A/N: I'd hate if I lingered such gloomy and sad themes for more than two chapters so I decided to tweak my chapters. I'm surprised I've even had time to keep up with my updates every two days. I've currently been studying for finals but I decided to take a break from the studying and start writing. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also, tell me what you'd potentially want to see in the next chapters. I'm very open-minded, just give me some ideas! And wish me luck on my AP Calculus final, I think I need it. LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

After a couple days of convincing, Haley managed to get Nathan to finally come back to school. He was dreading coming back and getting all of the pity and sympathy from everyone at school. All he needed right now was time to study for his upcoming finals, catch up a bit with Lucas, and to see Haley's smiling face. Haley, that's really what mattered to him. When with Haley he felt as if he was in a utopia, every word coming out of her mouth were euphonious and every expression she made was mesmerizing. Now that he was living with the James' he wished that they would let him stay permanently in Haley's room but that probably would be something he'd have to cherish because it'd soon be gone. Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jimmy were chill, but not _that_ chill, especially now that they were a couple.

* * *

"How does it feel to be back?" Lucas asks Nathan as he's leaning against the lockers near them.

"Weird, but I somewhat missed this ratty place" The two let out a short laugh.

"Glad to have you back Nate" Brooke says as she hugs Nathan.

"Did Ms. Brooke Roe miss me?" she blushes at his suggestive words and let's out an adorable snort.

"Or should I say Lucas Davis?" Nathan adds.

"Barely 2 hours back to school and he's already cracking harsh jokes, Nathan really is back to normal" Brooke giggles.

Nathan smiles at the honest words. But just as happiness steadied within him he's wondering where Haley is.

"Have you guys seen Hales?" Nathan asks worriedly.

"She's probably making out with some basketball player" Brooke says trying to ease his tension.

"Haha, very funny." Nathan scoffs at the perky brunette.

The group then sees the curly-haired blonde approaching them and everyone's expressions have big smiles on their faces except for Nathan's.

"Hey Nate, how are you?" Peyton says with true concern in her voice as she hugs Nathan.

"I'm living" he says harshly.

"I see, well I needed to tell you something" Peyton says with a tense expression.

Everyone looks at each other in bewilderment and Nathan and Peyton step aside from the gang.

"What's up?" Nathan says coolly as they're in a more private spot.

"How are you and Haley?" she says in a calm tone.

"We're doing good, why do you ask?" he asks with his brow cocked.

"I know that Haley probably hates me for everything I did to her but I need to ask for a favor from you."

"What is it?"

"Well there's this ball for the Marine's, and you know how my brother is a Marine" she started.

"Yeah…"

"And I need to go with a date…"

Nathan's eyes grow large as he hears the strange request.

"What about your boyfriend? Ask Tim to go with you." He says flat out.

"Nate… come on, you know how important this is to me, I don't want my brother seeing me with a guy like, like Tim!"

As he hears her words he knows exactly why he ended things with her. He continued to shake his head in dismay but finally became still.

"So will you do it for me?"

"I don't know Peyton…"

"Oh come on Nate! I'm sure Haley won't mind me having her boyfriend for one night." She smiles at him.

"Ugh, fine. When and what time?"

"YAY! Friday at 8! Thanks so much Nathan, I owe you big time" Peyton says as she jumps up into his arms and hugs him tightly.

"Yeah, no problem…" and she's gone in a flash.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Nathan asks as he taps on Haley's shoulder.

"Why, did my boyfriend miss me that much?" Haley says with a cunning smile.

He can't help but smile at her cute comment.

"Of course I did" then he pokes her nose in a playful way.

* * *

"English was especially boring today" Haley says as it's finally lunch time.

As they're walking towards his car he considers telling Haley about the Marine Ball thing but he chickens out when he sees how happy Haley is this afternoon. He can't remember the last time he's seen her smile like this since his parent's death. It was a harsh thought when he suddenly remembers their death. The only pro to having his parents die was getting free food whenever he bought food at restaurants. Tree Hill was such a small town that everyone knew everyone and that included the Scott family. So to show their condolences they'd give him and Haley a free meal whenever they swung by.

"How lovely is the weather today?" Haley says as she stretches her arms in his car and puts her sunglasses on.

"Not too cold, not too hot." Nathan states as he glances over at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" he adds.

"I'm kind of in the mood for some Chipotle" she says in an adorable tone.

"Alright, Chipotle it is!" he says as he drives that direction.

* * *

As they're eating their burritos Nathan watches Haley take every bite.

"What's up with you? You've been watching me eat my burrito since the first bite!" she says in a teasing way.

"You're adorable when you eat." He says as he wipes off a piece of cilantro on the corner of her mouth.

She glares at him with squinting eyes.

"Nathan… what do you need?" she says in an accusatory tone.

"What?! How'd you know?" he says baffled.

"I've known you my whole life, well minus the two day delay it took you to be born" she teased him for being two days older than him.

He smiles at her words.

"Now tell me, what's up sweetie?" she says as she wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"Promise you won't get mad, okay?" Nathan says seriously.

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?" he says as he let's his large pinky out.

Her tiny pinky wraps around his and she makes the promise official, to them at least.

"Peyton asked me to go to this ball with her."

"Mhm." She says as she shakes her head as she follows his words.

"And it's for her brother and she doesn't want to bring Tim because, well, he's Tim and so that's why she asked me to come with her"

"When is it?" Haley questions.

"This Friday."

"Ok. That's fine with me" Haley quickly answers.

"Really?" Nathan says surprised.

"Yeah."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Nathan" she laughs at his suspicion.

"Wow, well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"I mean, it's a valid reason to ask you to be her date, you versus Tim, you're the best eye candy out there" she says making him blush.

"God, I love you so much" he says as he kisses her rosy cheek.

"I know, I love me too" and they both go back to school.

* * *

"Pssssst, Tutor Girl" Brooke says as she's trying to get answers from Haley for the Physiology test they're currently taking.

"Whattttt?" Haley says in a loud whisper.

"What's the answer to number 23?"

"B" she mouths out to Brooke.

"What?" Brooke says confused.

"B" she says making the motions slower.

"Ohhh, ok!" Brooke says as she bubbles in B.

Haley finishes her tests and waits for someone else to finish so she's not the first to turn her paper in.

"Hales, what's number 27?" Lucas asks as he's sitting besides Brooke.

She shakes her head in amusement and simply mouths out an A.

"Thanks!" Lucas says as he gets up to turn his paper in. And Haley follows.

"Thank you children" Ms. Stahl says as she grabs the papers from them.

"Cheaters" Haley says as she's looking behind her to talk to Lucas.

"Well… you helped so you're an accomplice, so technically you're a cheater too" Lucas retorts.

-The bell rings-

"UGHHH. I didn't finish!" Brooke exclaims.

Haley quickly looks at the remaining questions.

"B,B, C, D, A." She says quickly as Brooke bubbles the answers in.

* * *

"Tutor Girl you rock because I probably got an A on that test today!" Brooke says excitedly as they leave to head towards the parking lot.

"Well, I know I'm lovely." Haley says with fake arrogance.

"Gag." Brooke teases.

"Hales, want to hang out with me today?" Lucas offers.

Then she looks over to Brooke with confusion.

"Oh, me and P. Sawyer are shopping for a dress for some ball she's going to, so go hang out with your best friend while I hang out with mine" Brooke says with a huge smile.

"Well, ok then. Let's just wait for Nate!" Haley says to Lucas.

Suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm not going to be able to give you a ride home, can you get one from Luke or someone?"

"Oh, we were going to hang out. Is it fine if we leave you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Go on ahead without me. I'll see you at home."

"Ok, bye sweetie"

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

And he hung up.

"He's not tagging along?"

"I guess not, so you're stuck with me." Haley says as she grab ahold of Lucas' arm.

"Aww man." He says in fake despair, and they head out.

* * *

"P. Sawyer, that is smokin' hot on you!" Brooke says as Peyton shows her the red mini dress she's in.

"Shucks, I'm not that hot" she says in a spurious modest tone.

"When Nathan sees you in this his jaw will drop!" she continues to egg her on.

"You really think so?" Peyton asks as she checks herself out in the mirror.

"I'm sure of it blondie, now take it off and let's pay for it!"

The two go to the register and purchase the red dress and are now on the hunt for matching shoes.

"I kind of want some glittery ones, but I think that may be too much for my brother to take in." Peyton says in a girlish tone.

"Well we can always buy some and save them for later." Brooke says with excitement.

They walk into Aldo and check out some of their heels on display. As Peyton looks carefully for some heels Brooke watches her every movement.

"Hey, P. Sawyer, why is this so important to you? I've never seen you care so much about… your outfits."

"Well. I'm planning on getting Nate back,"

"Wait, what?" Brooke says wishing she heard wrong.

"This ball, it's my plan to win Nathan's heart over." Peyton says nonchalantly.

"Peyton! You CANNOT and WILL NOT do that to Haley!" Brooke says with annoyance.

"I can, and I will" Peyton scoffs back.

"Oh no you aren't Peyton, how can you even consider doing this?! She's done _nothing_ to you"

"She stole Nate away from me!"

"Stole?! She's known him since, s-since they were born!"

"Whatever, that's their story."

"Their story? Uhh, hellllllllo P. Sawyer they've been attached to the hip since birth, I don't think you can get between that."

She let's out an amused chuckle.

"Attached at the hip? I don't think so, widdo Haley is still an untouched soul."

"What?"

"She's a virgin, Brooke" Peyton says bluntly trying to help Brooke understand.

"I know, but what does that have anything to do with you and Nathan?"

"Well me and Nathan have a long history of sexual activities, the one thing that I have, that precious Haley does not."

"This sounds so incredibly wrong and I am not taking part in any of this." Brooke says as she seems disturbed with her words.

"Brookey, don't worry, this plan will work out." Peyton says as she pats her best friend on the shoulder.

"I don't want it to work out! I want my friends to be happy and for no one to get hurt!"

"Then what? Do you want me to stay with Tim and let her have Nathan that easily?"

"Peyton! Nathan is hers! He's always been hers! There's nothing you can say or do that will change that!"

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

"Aww, some good ole fashioned 'Luke and Hales' time." Lucas says as they walk down the breeze-filled dock.

"I've missed us" she says as she follows the line of the planks.

"You're happy right Hales?"

"Of course, if Nathan's happy I'm happy."

"That's good."

"And what about you Romeo? How are you and Juliet doing?"

He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh, me and Brooke, well we are great in the bedroom but in the conversation department we aren't doing too swell."

"What, but it's been what? Almost 7 months and you_ just_ discovered this?"

"I know, I know, but I just feel like we've lost 'the spark'"

"Wow, you sound like such a boy Lucas! Try and spice things up I guess?"

"Thanks for taking a stab at the issue Hales"

"Well what do you want me to say? I have no idea where you're coming from with this!" She says as she laughs at her lameness.

"I love her, I know that much, but… sometimes, I feel like we're so comfortable around each other and it's just not enough."

"Maybe you just need to spend some time apart to realize how much you do need her."

"Hales, you're amazing, I swear."

"I've been getting that all day." She says flattering herself.

"So are you and Nate, you know?" he says as he does this weird suggestive look with his eyebrows.

"Why do you need to know?!" Haley says surprised at the question.

"I mean, as your best friend I should be informed of these things!" Lucas says defending himself.

"Well, what you're asking is...non-existent between me and Nathan"

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh.'!" Haley exclaims.

"Nothing, nothing, it was just an 'oh' I meant nothing by it" he says laughing at the frantic girl.

"Lukeeeeeeee" she says in a whiney tone.

"Oh Hales, you have nothing to worry about."

"Should I be worried? I mean, he's so… experienced… and me, I'm such a virgin!"

"Be proud of being untouched!" Lucas suggests.

"Luke…" she says in a mean tone.

"I'm serious, you're like a unicorn; it's so rare to find a virgin at our school, let alone, Tree Hill" she shakes her head at his absurd comment but it gets a laugh out of her.

"Do you regret your first time?" Haley asks shyly.

"Yes, and no."

"gee thanks for clarifying all my worries."

He laughs at Haley's sarcastic response.

"Don't worry Hales, Nate loves you, for you. Your first time needs to be special and at the perfect moment"

"It's just that, I've wanted to wait until I got married. But that seems so impossible"

"It's possible Hales, you'll see." Then Lucas puts his arm around her and they continue walking.

* * *

"Hey mom, hey dad. It's Nate. I didn't come with Haley today because I wanted to talk to you two alone." Nathan says as he continues to speak to his parents' graves.

"Well, me and Haley are doing great. Today Peyton asked me to be her date for some ball and I said yes. Do you think that I made a mistake? I mean, I'm trying to be a good guy and help her out but I have a hunch that something bad will happen. Haley took the situation really well, that just made me feel more guilty. She misses you both dearly, she always talks about you two and I always catch her saying 'if your parents were here to see this,' things like that. Well, I hope you two are happy in heaven (or wherever dead people go). I miss you, I love you guys." And he leaves the graveyard.

* * *

"Where's Nathan?" Lydia asks Haley as she enters the house by herself.

"He's doing something, I was hanging out with Lucas."

"Oh, did he say what time he'd come home?" Jimmy chimed in.

"No, he didn't say, but I can call him."

"Yes, do that please."

"Hello, Nate sweetie? Where are you?"

"Hey baby, I'm heading home right now."

"Oh, okay. My parents were just wondering, how long do you think you'll take?"

"Five minutes, I'm close by, I'll be there soon." He says sweetly.

"Alright, I'll tell them. Bye."

"Bye."

"He says he'll be here in 5 minutes."

"Oh, well I should start cooking dinner!" Jimmy says as he gets up from the couch.

"Yes daddy you go do that while I take a shower!"

* * *

Haley felt the steam hit against her body and she started to relax under the hot water. The one place she could be naked and relaxed at the same time. She laughed at the silly thought. Her hands ran through her dark brown hair lathering the shampoo against her fingers. She was thinking of earlier in the day when Nathan was asking for her permission to be Peyton's date for the ball. The fact that he asked for her permission was adorable but was there more to it? She really didn't want to have doubts in Nathan, but it wasn't Nathan she was worried about, it was Peyton. Peyton was not the biggest fan of 'Naley' and that was proven when she pushed Haley to the ground the night of the cheerleading auction. Haley turns the showerhead off and grabs the towel to dry her hair a bit, then wraps it around her body. She steps out of the bathroom and as she opens the door the steam escapes into her bedroom.

"Hey baby," Nathan says as he looks at her from their bed.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" she says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"No, just like 10 minutes."

"I see, well I missed you." Haley said as she went into his arms.

He looks at his freshly bathed girlfriend and he enjoys the view. Her sparkling wet body was now in between his legs and he felt himself getting tight against his jeans. The need to let out a soft moan is necessary but he doesn't want to make Haley feel uncomfortable. He knows how touchy she is about 'that' kind of thing and he doesn't want to pressure her into anything.

"I've missed you too baby" he says as he kisses her on the lips nibbling on her bottom lip.

She starts giggling into the kiss and this just entices him more. Craving her more than he did a few seconds ago.

"DINNERS READY!" the two hear from downstairs.

Nathan lets out a sigh and this just makes Haley laugh because of his frustration.

"Better luck next time sweetie" she says as she pats him on the shoulder to lead him out of the room so she could get dressed.

**_Friday morning_**

It's the morning of the Marine Ball and Peyton is especially excited for today. Haley on the otherhand has become a bit skeptical.

* * *

Haley wakes up and checks the clock on her side table; 5:45AM it reads. "Ugh… too early" she says as she plops her head back onto the pillow. To her misfortune she can't fall back asleep. She just watches Nathan sleep peacefully. She pokes his nose playfully and he doesn't seem to wake. Then she kisses him on the lips deciding to finally leave him alone.

"I love you Nathan" she whispers to the sleeping Scott

"I love you too Peyton…" he says in his deep sleep.

**_A/N: DUNDUNDUN! LOL, I've always wanted to say that. But sorry if this chapter was kind of too long, unless you guys like longer chapters better…? You tell me. Hehe. Also, another quick question! Do you like it better in first person or third person POV? I personally like it in Nathan or Haley's perspective but you may think otherwise. But anyways, thanks for all the followers and loyal readers! I'd love it if you guys could review though because when I only get like 2 I feel like no ones reading… regardless I'll continue with this story because I enjoy it sooooo much. Thanks for reading and please review! Love, Camille :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_"I love you too Peyton"_ the name kept repeating inside of her head. Peyton. Peyton. Peyton. She wanted to be angry but how could she be angry at someone who was asleep? Besides, it's not 'Haley-like' to get upset at something like that. It would be uncalled for and so incredibly unfair to Nathan if she got upset with him for that reason, so she just decided to try and forget it. Think of other things; imagine rainbows, count sheep, think of how hot Nathan looks playing basketball, things like that. But no, Peyton's face kept creeping into her thoughts.

"That damn slutty blonde" she said under her breath as she sat up in her bed. It was now 6:30 and she was going to get ready for school. Still angry with her own thoughts she doesn't give Nathan the sweet morning wakening like she usually does but instead flicks water at his face with her freshly washed hands.

"What was that for?!" Nathan says surprised.

"Just trying to wake you up" she says bluntly.

"Well geez, who peed in your Cheerios?" He says as he gets up from bed.

"Boohoo, you won't melt from the damn water, just get ready." She says as she puts her hair into a bun because she has no energy to do her hair this morning.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" he says as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

"Haley… this morning, did I do something to make you mad?" Nathan asks as they were walking through the hallways.

"No, I was just being PMS-y I guess, I'm sorry." She says trying to cover her anger towards Peyton.

He gives her a relieved expression. "I was so scared I did something… you seemed so upset with me."

"Nathan… I love you so much" she says as she gives him a tight hug from the side.

"I love you too Hales" he says as he pats her head.

And just when Haley thought her emotions were controlled Peyton starts approaching them.

"Hey Nate, you ready for tonight?" Peyton asks eagerly.

"I guess so, I kinda have to be don't you think?" he says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, um, pick me up at 7:40-ish?"

"Sure, see you then."

"See ya" then she walks away.

"Well you seemed like a happy camper Natey!" Haley says teasing him.

"She's just so… I don't even know how to label her."

"She's your ex-girlfriend! What about, your Freshman year crush, or… maybe ev—"

"That's enough, I get the point." He says giving her a frustrated face.

"Aww, baby don't pout! Your darling Haley James will make all your worries go away with this single kiss." She says as she presses her lips against his.

"Thanks but I'm still pissed at Peyton."

"Well you're the one who agreed to this whole thing, so…" Haley said confused at his current irritation.

"I was just trying to be nice, but I really don't want to go, I'd rather spend the night with you, watching a movie cuddling against you,"

"Mmm. Drinking hot chocolate?" Haley added with her imagination lingering into the thought.

"Sure, and I'd give you those tiny little kisses on your neck that always make you moan a little, just like this." He says as he goes towards her neck.

"Nate…" she says as she held him back.

"We're in school, don't embarrass me." She says with a mischievous smile.

Nathan just looks at her and falls more in love with her.

* * *

"Lucas?" Brooke says as she stares at her spaced out boyfriend inside the library.

"Huh?" he replies slightly surprised.

"Want to have dinner tonight?"

"Oh, uh… I promised Haley I'd keep her company tonight since Nathan and Peyton are going out tonight."

"About that… is Haley worried about Nathan going?" Brooke asks as she rests her chin on her hand.

"She says she's not, but I know she is… she's Haley, always worrying about something" he laughs.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really ask Haley out Freshmen year?"

Lucas is a bit shocked from the sudden question.

"Uhhh. Yeah, why?" He answers as he scratches his head uncomfortably.

"I always thought she was joking about that but I never found myself asking about it, until, well, now." She giggled.

"Ha. Well, I did, it was the summer before Freshmen year. I always knew she liked Nathan but I liked her so much, especially that summer."

Brooke didn't look upset at his words but amazed, of how beautifully he could speak about Haley.

"Sorry if this is making you uncomfortable." He says as he rests his hand on her thigh.

"No, no, keep going. I love hearing about your past." She says as she smiles.

"You know Brooke Davis, I love you" he says with complete sincerity.

"Now tell me more about Tutor Girl!" she says like a child.

"Well what do you wanna know? He questioned.

"Why'd you like her? How'd you two meet? Everything, tell me everything!" she said extremely excited just at the thought.

"You have to promise to never tell Nathan this okay pretty girl?"

"I promise boyfriend!"

"I met Haley when I was 4, I actually met her because of Nathan. He always talked about his best friend and how I should meet her. It's like he wanted to play matchmaker and get Haley and I together. I remember like it was yesterday, he told me to ask her out during one of their birthday parties. But I chickened out. Until the summer Nathan went to basketball camp."

"Mhm, mhm" Brooke nodded intrigued.

"The moment I met her I knew how beautiful of a person she was, inside and out. But as we grew older I always noticed it was Nathan she was staring at during our basketball practices, or Nathan she'd give the bigger portion of food to. Little things like that. Even though I knew she'd reject me, I had to try. Like what if she said yes to me?"

"Everything would be different" Brooke stated quietly.

"I would've never met you. You know, I was talking to Haley about you the other day. She made me realize how much I love you, and how you were the second girl I met that I knew how beautiful of a person she was, inside and out. I mean it Brooke Davis"

She started to become teary-eyed and the beauty of his words did wonders to her emotions.

"You really mean it Luke? Am I like your second Tutor Girl?" he laughed at her odd question.

"If you want to be then yes, you are" he smiled at her.

* * *

"Nathan Royal Scott you clean this mess up this instant!" Lydia yelled as she pointed to the dirt tracks he left on her freshly mopped kitchen floor.

"Aunt Lydia I didn't mean too!" he says as he grabbed a rag to clean the floor with.

"Uh-uh, didn't mean to, well you still gotta get it sparkly white like it was before your monsterous feet touched my ground!" she said dramatically.

"Give him a break Lyd!" Jimmy defended.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy" Nathan said as he put some elbow grease into the tracks.

"No problem kiddo, better clean it good though before the wife takes her anger out on me." The two laughed at his silliness.

"Woah, why is Nathan on all four? And cleaning?!" Haley says in fake shock.

"Very funny Hales…" he says as he gets up to wash his hands.

"He made a mess on my floor and I made him clean it." Lydia said with seriousness.

"Oh Mama, you do know that this boy right here is a little piggy." Haley laughed.

"I am not!" Nathan defended himself.

"You are too! Your clothes are everywhere, I'm surprised you're even able to find your tux for tonight" she added.

"When is that shindig anywho?" Jimmy asked.

"8."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready boy, it's 7"

"Peyton can wait." He said dreadfully.

"Now Nathan, you know better than to make a woman wait" Lydia says to the tall, blue eyed boy.

"I know Aunt Lydia, but it's not like she's Haley."

Haley smiles at his sweet words.

"Still, Peyton is a woman and you should treat her how you'd treat Haley Bob here" Jimmy supported his wife as he had a hold on Haley's shoulders.

"Okay…" Nathan said in a defeated tone.

"I'll help you get ready Natey" Haley smiled at him, and the two trotted upstairs.

* * *

"You look so cute!" Haley exclaimed at the site of Nathan in a light blue dress shirt tucked into charcoal gray slacks.

"Cute?" he said weirded by her choice of adjective.

"Yes, you are extremelyyyy cute." She said as she went up to him and pinched his ass.

"Ohhh, that cute, huh? The sexy cute?" He said cockily.

She shook her head in disagreement.

"no, the Nathan Royal Scott cute" then she looked over at the clock on her side table.

"Nathan, it's 7:35. Shouldn't you be heading out soon?" asked concern about the time.

"She can wait a couple minutes" he answers as he starts kissing her.

As he kissed her he could taste the raspberry lip balm she was wearing. Her lips felt especially soft today and he felt more attracted to her than ever. Her tiny little moans were music to his ears.

"Nathan…" she said as her voice trailed off.

"Yes baby?" he said quickly as their lips were still connected.

Then she let out a soft laugh and pushed him away.

"I feel funny." She answered his question from earlier.

"Funny, how?" although knowing her implications.

"Like…funny everywhere" she said whispering 'everywhere'.

He gave her the naughtiest look he could and her faced filled with redness.

"Nathan, I'm serious! This is bad." She said as she laughed a little at her ridiculousness.

"Bad? Oh baby this is farrrr from bad"

"Come on stop! You gotta go now!" she said pointing to the clock that read 7:40.

He let out a soft frustrated grunt.

"Fine, I'll be leaving now I guess." He said in a depressed tone.

"I"ll wait for you" she said shyly.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight," she said in a seductive way as she caressed her fingers against his neck.

"Hales?" he questioned making sure she wasn't joking.

"Don't keep me waiting for too long Natey." And she kissed him on the cheek goodbye.

"I won't!" and he quickly scurried out of the house.

* * *

"You're late" Peyton stated as she got into his car.

"It's only 7:48 we won't be late"

"Whatever" she said with her arms crossed.

"You look nice" Nathan complimented as he started driving.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she looked at how incredibly hot her date looked.

"Have you been working out Nate?" Peyton questioned.

"I guess, why?"

"Your arms… they look much bigger than from when we were together" she replied.

"Oh, well. I've been doing the same things." He says as he turns the corner.

"You look good" she said wanting to make him feel comfortable.

He turned over to Peyton and smiled.

* * *

After meeting her brother and chatting with other cadets Nathan was exhausted. But to his surprise Peyton was a really nice date. He found himself having a good time.

Nathan walked Peyton to her door remembering the words Lydia and Jimmy said to him about being a gentleman and trying to treat her how he'd treat Haley. As they got to the door Peyton began to thank him for the favor.

"Thanks for everything Nate." She smiled at him.

"It was no problem, it was actually fun" he laughed

"Well that's good" she smiled at him.

"Well, I'm going to go home, it's already past midnight"

"Nate wait" Peyton let out quickly

"Yeah?"

Then she kissed him forcefully. After a few seconds his lips began to relax against hers. Not feeling any tinges of remorse Peyton pushed him against her front door and grabbed onto the sides of his shirt. Suddenly Nathan felt aroused and continued touching Peyton everywhere. Eventually, they found themselves on her couch and he felt himself tightening in his jeans and it was no secret to Peyton. She had a lustrous look on her face as she began to unbutton his light blue shirt. Quickly she yanked off the buttons from their place and she found herself sucking on the skin of his chest.

"Nathan…" she groaned in pleasure.

Nathan couldn't believe what was going on. He was so wound up in the testosterone and estrogen that he didn't realize right from wrong when he felt this… good. But the thought of Haley crossed his mind and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He got that feeling people get when they're about to go on a really big rollercoaster and are scared shitless.

"Peyton, we have to stop" he says as he props himself up onto the couch. He not only sees the messy haired Peyton but also the future damage he's brought to his relationship with Haley.

"Come on Nate…" Peyton says defeated.

"I love Haley" he blurts out to her. Trying to convince himself more than Peyton.

"Do you really? She's clearly not…pleasing you" she said trying to choose her words wisely.

"This was a mistake Peyton, please don't tell Haley about this" he said desperately.

"Nate, I like you so much why don't you get that?" She said as she looked at him with frustration.

"What does she have that I don't?" she questioned desperately.

"My heart" he quickly answers as he begins to button his shirt again.

At that moment Peyton realized that what he was saying was true. She could never win Nathan over if it was Haley she was against.

"She means that much to you huh?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, she's my… everything" he answers as he smiles at the thought.

"I'm sorry for all of this, mess" Peyton apologizes to Nathan.

"It's ok, a lot of it is my fault. I should've treated you better when we were together, I don't get why you like me so much."

"Probably the sex I like" she confessed.

He laughed at her silly comment and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna go now Peyton, I'll see you later" he smiles at her.

"Bye Nate" she says as she thinks over what just happened.

* * *

12:37 AM the clock on the dashboard reads as Nathan is nearing the house. He tries to walk in quietly to make sure not to wake anyone. As he's tiptoeing up the stairs he's imagining what Haley looks like right now. He loves seeing her after a long day and she seems more beautiful as the days pass. He opens their bedroom door and sees his cute girlfriend on the bed in one of his shirts that say "Tree Hill Ravens Basketball."

"You look much better in that than me" he says as he approaches his adorable Haley.

She smiles widely at his presence and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I missed you baby" she quickly stated as she gave him a peck on his nose.

He looked at her and tried to soak in her perfection. She was all he needed to be happy.

"Same here" he says as he plants a massive kiss to her lips.

As he's kissing her he realizes that she's not as into it as he is and this makes him a bit nervous. She pushes him away and looks at him with a disgusted face.

"I-I can taste her on your lips…" Haley says disappointed at him.

"Hales…"

She starts to unbutton his shirt and to her dismay she finds a hickey on his chest.

"Oh god" she says betrayed and shocked. Her hands covering her mouth with pure agony.

"I can explain baby, just give me a chance to explain" he begs as she's beginning to break down.

She simply shakes her head in refusal to his pleading and runs into her bathroom and locks the door.

After 15 minutes he can still hear her crying.

"Baby come on" he knocks on the door as he hears her sobbing.

"Please open the door Haley" he says as he persistently pleads.

"Give me a chance to explain"

He begins to hear her sucking in her tears and going near the door so he steps back a bit. She opens the door eyes swollen and tear stained cheeks. As he's about to hug her to comfort her she swings her hand widely and smacks him hard on the cheek. The stinging of the slap already setting in he sees the tears flow harder in her eyes. She seems sorry for the slap but at the same time so extremely vulnerable. Nathan just stands there looking down at his emotional girlfriend and for the first them in their lifetime is at a loss of words. He knows what he did was wrong but it took him so long to stop himself. How could he explain that to her? He knew he was in the wrong so explaining himself seemed pointless.

"I'm sorry Hales, if you want to break up I understand…" he said defeated.

Her lips begin to quiver harder and his heart broke at the sight.

"Am I not good enough for you Nathan? Did I not please you?" she started questioning him.

"No, oh god Hales, no!"

"Was my heart not enough for you?" she added.

"I was ready to give everything to you Nathan…" she confessed, making his heart break even more.

"B-but you broke my heart right before I could." She cried.

"Is this all you wanted?" she said as she stepped out of her pajama shorts.

"Haley…"

"HUH?! Is this all you wanted?" she yelled as she takes the shirt off of her leaving her in her undergarments.

"Stop it Haley, stop." He says as he stares at his stripping girlfriend.

"No. this is what you wanted from me," she says as she goes for her bra clasp.

"This is what you wanted from me right? Sex, my body, my "everything"" she mocked.

As she was about to let go of the clasp of her bra Nathan hugs her so she can't reveal her 'everything' to him. His grip on Haley is tight and he feels like he's holding onto her with dear life. He reclasps the bra for her and puts the shirt back over her head. She's now crying into his chest and gasping for air.

"I-I just wanted you to be happy, but I couldn't keep you happy, s-so you had to go running to Peyton because I couldn't give you everything" she sobbed.

"I told you I'd give it up for you tonight, why couldn't you wait a few more hours Nate?" she cried to him.

"Just a few hours and I'd be completely yours, was I that useless to you that you couldn't wait a couple hours?" she questioned.

"It's not like that Hales…" he said wanting her to understand so much.

"Is my body not good enough for you? Do I need to dress up in my auction costume for you to like me? Or what about a get-up like Peyton's? Is that what I need to do for you to be satisfied Nathan. Because frankly my heart feels so bruised after this." She wept.

"I didn't want to try to cover up this problem with my sexual needs Haley"

"Tonight me and Peyton did kiss after I brought her home."

She looked up at him with disappointment-filled eyes,

"The hickey…" she said quietly not wanting to interrupt my explanation to her.

"it got a little too far but when I realized my actions and thought of you I stopped. I swear we didn't have sex Haley, you have to understand that I would never do that to you"

"I really want to believe you Nate, I really do, but you promised you'd never hurt me either" she stated.

"I trusted you with my soul Nathan…"

"Give me another chance, I beg of you" He teared up at the thought of losing her.

"Why should I? So you can prove me wrong? You… you… BETRAYED ME" she shouted.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was being stupid and I can't lose you Hales. I really can't, you're all I have." He confessed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You should've thought about that before you made out with Peyton" she stated bluntly.

He stayed silent after hearing those words from her, she was right. No matter what he said it was going to seem like that he had no problem kissing Peyton. And a part of him wanted to yell at her for being so incredibly wrong but the other part of him wanted to tell himself how much of a dumbass he was for getting himself in a situation like this.

"We just need to sleep this off Nathan, I cannot fathom how upset I am with you right now." He stared into her swollen eyes and tried to find hope, and he did. She was haley… she'd always give him the benefit of the doubt, but right now she was hurt. In ways she really can't explain. All she knew was that her boyfriend seemed less loyal than expected.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting for like a week! My dad decided to change internet providers so we've had to deal with the switch for a week and a half now but I've actually had this chapter for awhile so I really apologize! Please review because I really need to know how you guys are feeling about this dilemma. I have two versions of chapter ten ready so your reviews will be my deciding factor as to how this will play out. Thanks! Love, Camille 3**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a month since the kissing Peyton fight and Nathan feels like things are close to normal with Haley. She never kicked him out of the bedroom because Haley was too nice to make someone sleep on the couch but she didn't talk to him for a week. Not a single word came out of her mouth when he was around. During the second week she budged because Nathan practically got on his knees for her to say _something_ to him. And after that she seemed more accepting towards the situation. Without her noticing she found herself reading his text messages and telling him to call her whenever he got to certain destinations. It was a simple factor of not trusting him anymore. Nathan understood completely why she was like this but it hurt him knowing that she didn't have a single ounce of trust for him anymore.

* * *

"I'll be home right after the after party" Nathan explained to Haley.

"Why do you even have to go to an after party? Yeah you won a basketball game, woopdy-doo" she said upset with his plans.

"Because I'm Captain, if I don't go the guys won't respect me."

"Whatever, go have fun at your brothel" she said walking away from him.

He grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"You've got to trust me now" he pleaded.

"I can't." she said simply.

"Please, just give me this chance to prove to you how loyal I am to you."

"Then don't go." She quickly replied.

"Hales…"

"I admit, I've changed after that fight we had, but… you're to blame"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's whatever Nathan, I can't baby you and make you do things. I'm just exhausted with this relationship. Having to watch you like a hawk"

"Exhausted…?" he said as his heart broke.

"I want to break up"

"Haley."

"I'm serious Nate, I can't do this anymore. My heart hurts too much when I'm around you."

"We live together Hales, you're just sick of me, I'll give you space, just please don't end it like this." He said as he hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry. It's over. It's been over since the night you kissed Peyton" she said as she forced his arms off of her and ran off.

* * *

_"Natey?"_

_"Yeah Hales?"_

_"Do you think we'll always be friends?"_

_"Yes, always and forever" he answered._

_"me too" she grinned with her smile missing some teeth._

_"I promise I will never hurt you" he reassured her._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course."_

_"You can't break promises. Okay Natey?" she said as she stuck out her pinky._

_"Promise" then they intertwined pinkies. _

* * *

This memory of when they were ten ran rampant through his thoughts. He promised to never hurt her and there he is, facing the fact that she wants to end things because of how sick she is of not finding it in her heart to trust him. What was he going to do? Get on his knees and beg her again? Just try and accept that fact she hates him and she doesn't want him? Or fight for this girl that he's loved since he was born and get her to trust him again? He knew which choice was the right one but seeing how angry she was at him made things much more difficult.

* * *

"So Haley broke up with you?" Lucas asked confused.

"Yeah man, she hates me now."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Nate." He said trying to comfort the depressed Nathan.

"Oh she does, she practically told me she stopped loving me the night I kissed Peyton"

"Nathan, you're overreacting. I know Haley did not say that!" Lucas accused.

"Ok, well those weren't her exact words but she's real sick of my shit Luke. I want her back."

"Just give her time she needs space."

"I've given her time, that was a month ago Luke!"

Lucas paused for a while and his thoughts seemed really deep.

"Do you remember when you wanted me and Haley to be together?"

"Yeah…?" He answered confused.

"I was crazy about Haley when we were younger. But I always knew that if she had to choose between me and you, she'd choose you hands down"

Nathan just continued to listen.

"Nate, you're one of the luckiest guys in the world. Haley chose you for a reason. She's a little disappointed with some of your decisions but she loves you Nate."

"But Luke we're older now. Things are different, we aren't little kids anymore."

"She hung out with me a couple days before that Marine ball you went to. She was worried that she wasn't pleasing you."

"What? Why would she think that?!" Nathan replied flabbergasted.

"Do you honestly want to know the answer to that question?" Lucas warned.

"Yes, now tell me Luke."

"Well… because she hasn't had sex with you. She was scared that you were going to get sick of her if she didn't let you have… well you know, sex" Lucas said awkwardly.

"She talked to you about this? Nathan said embarrassed.

"Kinda, yeah… she was really worried. I tried to reassure her that you weren't that kind of guy when it came to her but you kinda proved her wrong on that one Nate…"

"Not helping Luke… I feel terrible. The Peyton thing was so goddam stupid of me but it's not like I can take it back! So I have no idea what to do now!" he said practically yelling.

"She just needs to know that she can trust you again Nate, so just miss the after party and spend time with her."

"I can't, there's no point. She refuses to go."

"And why is that?"

"Because she doesn't want to."

"Haley loves stuff like this, what do you mean she doesn't want to?"

"That's how mad she is at me…

"Uh-oh… well I'll think of something Nate, you know how much I love you two together. But we gotta get to practice before Whitey kills us."

"Thanks Luke."

* * *

At the game Haley was sitting in her usual spot. Bleacher closest to the entrance second row, on the edge. That's why when Nathan looked for her it was so easy to spot her.

"She came to the game at least" Nathan said to Lucas as they were on the court warming up.

"She's a sucker for basketball games Nate" Lucas teased.

"Does she look mad to you?" Nathan asked as he made the free throw.

"Hm.. she looks calm." Lucas says as he stares at Haley watching over the other people inside the gym.

"Well that's good. Does it look like she cried?"

"No. she looks tear-free"

"Ok, good." Nathan said as he finally looked over her way. He wanted to run over to her so bad and get a good luck kiss from her like she usually did, but he knew that was not possible. To his surprise she gave him a faint smile and mouthed out a 'good luck' to him and he smiled at the gesture. Haley was too sweet for her own good.

* * *

"I heard Haley and Nathan broke up" Brooke said to Peyton as they were cheering.

"Really? Why?" Peyton asked curious.

"Lucas won't tell me but I think it's about Haley being a virgin" Brooke said nosily.

"Haha, I bet it is. Nathan loves sex" Peyton stated.

Then suddenly the two girls get interrupted by one of the players, Jake.

"Maybe you two should stop talking about Haley and Nathan and cheer like you're supposed to do" he said snottily.

"Well excuseeeeee me" Brooke retorted.

"Don't try and act all innocent blonde-y you were the one who was talking more smack" he said bluntly.

"No one needs to hear your criticism Jake." Peyton said as she crossed her arms.

"If you smiled once in a while a guy might actually fall in love with you" he said smirking as he ran back over to the court.

"UGH. He has nerve to say that to me" Peyton said annoyed and flattered at the same time.

* * *

As soon as the game ended Haley tried to dash out of the school as quick as possible, but what she didn't know was that Nathan had his eyes on her almost the whole game. So when she tried to make her run for the exit he knew to follow.

"Hales! Wait up!" he said as he paced behind her.

She quickly turned to face him, and her beauty seemed…different.

"Don't you have a party to attend to?" she said meanly.

"Come on…" he said absolutely defeated.

"Don't let me hold you back, go." She quickly replied to his defeated tone.

"Can you come with me at least?"

"I really can't Nate… I'll just see you at home."

He stood in the quiet hallway watching his everything walking away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted out to her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I'm sorry for not realizing that if I lose you, I have nothing."

"You need to know that I'm never giving up on you. That I'll love and cherish you until the day we die."

"Stop it Nathan, please just stop!" she cried practically breaking from his words.

"Don't you understand?!" she yelled.

"What, what don't I understand?!" he said as he grabbed her by her wrists.

"You broke me…" she said in a murmur.

"Things will never change because I'm so broken inside after what you did to me Nathan. When was the last time I kissed you? Hugged you? Told you that I missed you? Tell me…"

"It doesn't matter, if you don't hug or kiss or tell me those things because I know deep down you still love me Haley! And you can't say it because you're mad but I know you love me like I love you." He said as his heart pounded faster and faster for her.

"You're expecting too much from me Nathan" she cried.

"Haley, please j-just gi—" then he fainted.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed as she saw his big figure hit the ground.

His head rested on her lap and Haley had no idea what to do.

"Someone help me!" she shouted as loud as possible.

Fortunately, Lucas runs through the double doors and sees his best friends in distress.

"What happened?!" he said shocked.

"W-we w-were fighting and then he just passed out Luke, you've gotta help him!" she said panicking from the sight of the unconscious Nathan.

Lucas felt for a pulse and his heart dropped when he couldn't feel one.

"Haley, please stay calm and call 911"

"What?!"

"Hales… you've got to call 911. Nathan's heart stopped." He said as calm as possible.

"Oh my god," she said as she cried harder losing her normal mentality.

Lucas searched desperately through his pockets and finally came across the needed cell phone and dialed as quickly as possible.

* * *

"He's gonna live, right Luke?" Haley cried as they were waiting in the waiting room.

"I can't answer that for you Hales…"

"No, don't say stuff like that! Nathan's going to live!" she sobbed.

"Oh Hales…" he said as he rubbed her back.

"N-Nathan's heart stopped because of me" she cried.

"If he dies it's all my fault" she cried even harder into his chest.

Suddenly Lydia and Jimmy come out of the elevator to see their baby girl crying.

"Haley…" Jimmy said as he replaced Lucas' spot in the waiting room.

"Go get some sleep sweetie" Lydia told Lucas. He simply nodded and walked towards the elevator.

"Daddy, Nathan needs to live. I-I c-can't live without him" she admitted to her father.

"I know Hales, I know" he said as he watched her cry.

"You need to take it easy Hales." Lydia added.

"How can I take it easy when I know that my best friend is inside of the OR, awaiting his death?!"

Lydia could tell how emotional Haley was from the way she answered.

"Haley Bob, he'll be fine. He's Nate the Great, he can get through anything" she said to make her daughter feel better.

"You mean that?" she said as she sucked in her tears.

"With all my heart."

**_The next morning_**

"He's still in an unconscious state and we can't decipher how things will go from here, so all we can do is wait" the doctor broke the news to the James family.

Haley's eyes teared from the heart-wrenching words and she could barely keep ahold of herself.

"I'll wait in here for when he wakes" Haley told her parents.

"Hales, he may not wake up for hours"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving his side"

"You need sleep and food honey." Jimmy tried to convince her.

"No, I need Nathan" she said in a brat-like tone.

"Just leave the room if you're getting sick of watching over him!" Haley shouted at her parents.

They looked at each other knowing that Haley was in a difficult spot and didn't want to say anything more that would tick her off.

"Fine. We're going to get some things from home, stay with Nate we'll be back"

She just nodded and went closer to his bed as her parents exited the room.

"Nathan, it's Haley" she said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and not telling you I love you" she said as tears starting falling.

"And baby, I need you to wake up so you can hear the words yourself" she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I love you" she said as she kissed his hand.

"j-just wiggle one of your fingers if you can hear me" she said desperately.

No response from Nathan.

"That's ok, take your time. As long as you come back to me I won't be upset with you not listening to me today." She said trying to cheer herself up.

"God Nathan I need you" she cried as the tears dropped onto his hand.

"Please wake up…"

**_A/N: Please excuse the spelling and grammar errors I couldn't re-read this 4814785 times like I usually do because I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible! I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't as long as most chapters. Please review and tell me what you think~ Hope you have a lovely week; Camille._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I have no idea what happened when I posted it last night but it wouldn't let people open and I apologize for that! And I didn't check my email right away so thanks Samantha for letting me know that it was not working. I hope that didn't scare any of you away! ENJOY :D_**

* * *

"How's he doing today Doc?" Haley asked with tired eyes.

"Well, it seems that his heart muscles are thickening…" he said trying to choose his words carefully.

"HCM…" she said quietly under her breath.

"Yes, how'd you know Ms. James?" The doctor asked wondering how she knew the disease.

"H-his dad had it" she said as if she just solved the puzzle in her mind.

"Well that seems to cohere well since HCM is often passed down in families."

"So what now…?" she asked as she looked at the still unconscious Nathan.

"We wait to see if he wakes, when he does, or I mean if he does then we can go from there." He answered her honestly.

There were no more tears inside of her, even if she wanted to cry she couldn't. All of this came to her as a blur. One minute she was absolutely outraged with Nathan and wanted him out of her sight but this happens and she realizes how she can't leave her eyes off of him for a second.

"Thanks Doc…" she says in a depressed tone.

"Is he your brother?" the doctor questioned.

She shook her head no.

"Cousin?"

"He's my best friend" she said as she held Nathan's hand.

The doctor looked at her knowing what she meant by her words, he couldn't help but smile at the love between the two.

"Well Ms. James, we'll see how he progresses. Be hopeful" he says as he exits the room.

* * *

"How are you holding up Hales?" Brooke asks as she enters the room with Lucas.

The sleep deprived girl looks up from her spot on the chair and she can't let any words out.

"I'm living" she lets out simply as she's staring at Nathan.

"He'll get better Haley, don't worry" Lucas said in an optimistic manner.

"I-I just feel like an idiot" she replied.

"Why Tutor Girl?" Brooke asks worriedly.

"This is all my fault, I should've just forgiven him for everything. He got too stressed out with all of our drama and if he doesn't wake up it's all my fault!" she cried at her friends.

"Don't say stuff like that, it's not your fault he has a heart condition Hales!" Lucas rebuked.

"B-but I've made him cry so much, that must've been a burden on his heart…" she said not wanting anything else to be the blame for his current nature.

"No Hales… he was born with the condition, you couldn't change that even if you wanted to" Brooke supported Lucas.

"I'm just so exhausted" she whined as her eyes fluttered.

"Are you getting sleep Hales?"

She shook her head no.

"Get someone else to watch him, get some sleep." Lucas suggested.

"I want to be here when he wakes." She quickly replied.

"He'll still be here whether you get 9 minutes of sleep or 9 hours, get some rest Hales. We'll watch him for tonight."

She seemed reluctant and looked at them assuringly.

"I'm trusting you to watch him…" she said.

"Don't let your eyes off of him. Call me if something happens. The nicest nurse is Jane she always changes his pillows. You're supposed to adjust the pillows on his back so he doesn't get bedsores. Wipe his back to make sure it's not sweaty—"

"We get it Hales!" Brooke exclaimed.

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, remember to call me!" she demanded as she left the room.

* * *

"Mama? Daddy?" Haley searched through her house.

"We're in the kitchen Hales!" Lydia said as she got excited to finally see back from her daughter.

"How's he doing?" Jimmy asked as he wiped his hands on the towel.

"Still the same." She answered sorrowfully.

"We're surprised to see you home, are there nurses watching Nathan?" Lydia questioned.

"Brooke and Luke are watching him right now, they forced me to go get some shut-eye" she gave her parents a faint smirk.

"You really do need it Hales…" Jimmy answers as the despair in the house increases.

"Eat first then you can take a nap" Lydia says as she starts fixing her a plate.

"Alright"

* * *

Haley trudged her way up the stairs and her legs felt heavier than usual, how long has she been this exhausted? And why didn't she notice it before? Probably because she was too focused on keeping an eye on Nathan that she completely let go of herself. She looked at her face in the mirror, the dark circles under her eyes were obvious and her skin paler than usual. As she saw how clean her bedroom was she cried at the thought of Nathan. Imagining his clothes scattered on the bed, shoes in disarray on the floor, and his used towels thrown into the hamper near the bathroom door. But it was all tidied up and she wished it wasn't. She somehow managed to get under her blanket and close her eyes. Smelling the faint aroma of Nathan's scent on his pillow. She wanted so badly to run back to the hospital and sleep near his bedside, but she's tried that for the past few weeks and she's gotten a total of about 20 hours over the three weeks. After battling her own thoughts for about 15 minutes she finally falls into a deep slumber that she has not felt in weeks.

* * *

"Hales? Haleyyy?"

"Huh? Wuhhh, where am I?" Haley stammered as she looked around the dark empty park.

She looked around cluelessly and was a bit freaked out.

"Hales, do you know where you are baby?" Nathan asked her as she adjusted to the new setting.

"Wait, what Nathan?!" she said shocked to see him alive and kicking.

He just laughed at her confused actions.

"Hey, baby" he says as he walks over to hug her.

She grips onto him not believing what she's feeling. This familiar warmth has not been in her arms for so long and this new, but memorable feeling makes her feel safe.

"This isn't real." She says as her head rests against his chest.

"Ahh, you were always the smart cookie Hales." He chuckled as he looks down at her.

"Is this heaven?" she says as she finally lets go.

"Not exactly." He answers abruptly.

"Why are we here?" she asks him as she goes over to the familiar swings.

He looks at her and smiles.

"We don't have much time, let's go I need to show you something" he adds as he grabs her hand and starts heading towards who-knows-where.

In an instant it's day time and they're inside the hospital alongside his bed.

"Nathan… what's going on?" she asks so incredibly baffled.

"We're here to see how I'm doing" he chuckles.

She gives him a sideways look and he could tell his humor is not benefiting her.

"Hales. I know this is hard to swallow but can you imagine a life without me?" he asks her.

"Nathan! Stop talking like that" she replies angrily.

"I'm sensing that's a no…" he teases.

"I wanna get out of here" she says stressed out.

"Ok, then we shall"

******flash**

They're now inside of the gym of their middle school. As they start to walk to the bleachers 13-year-old Nathan and Lucas start running out.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Just listen" he smiles.

* * *

_"So, you and Haley… a thing?" Nathan teases Lucas._

_"Shut up" Lucas answers as he pushes him._

_"Luke! Haley is perfect, she'd be crazy to date you!" Nathan replied adding salt to the wound._

_"You know what Nate, I get it, you like making fun of me but the day Haley dates someone I'm so rubbing it in your face because that guy is going to be me!" Lucas said with confidence._

Haley can't help but smile at Nathan's memory with Lucas. Nathan's staring at Haley smile at the sight of this scene and he knows that his plans are working perfectly. Suddenly the middle school gym transforms into the Tree Hill High gym and it's Nathan and Lucas again but this school year she can tell by their jerseys.

_"Hey Luke," Nathan says as he enters the gym from the locker room._

_"What?" Lucas replies as he stares away from the basket._

_"Remember three years ago when you said you'd rub it in my face when Haley dated someone?"_

_"Yeah…?" Lucas answered confused._

_"WELL HAHA AT YOU! Because that guy is me not you Luke!"_

_"What?! YOU AND HALEY?! I'm so happy for you Nate!" Lucas said as he hugged Nathan._

_"Thanks man"_

_"But what about you and Peyton?" Lucas asked concerned._

_"She's…a mess, we were a mess." Nathan stated._

_"Well I'm happy for you two, this was bound to happen." Lucas smiled._

_"I guess it was, huh?" Nathan says as they start practicing._

* * *

"Natey…" Haley says slowly as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"I needed to show you just in case." He said as he scooted over towards her on the bleacher.

"You're going to make it, I know it" she answered as he sobbed.

"I don't know Hales, it's not looking too good for me." He said trying to be rational.

She let out a tired sigh and she held his hands, the moments their skin touch the setting changes and they're now by themselves on the breezy beach.

"I love you" she says to him as she kisses his lips softly.

"I love you too, always and forever" he says as he gives her soft pecks.

"Please come back to me Nathan" she cries as her hold on him tightens.

He looks into her eyes and wants to give her the world.

"I will" then he fades away.

* * *

Haley shook out of her lucid dream and checked the clock, it read 12:36 AM. She reached for her phone and dialed Lucas' number.

"Hello?" Lucas answers quietly.

"Are you still with him?" she asks.

"Yeah, the nurse you said was nice let me even though I'm not family." He answered.

"I'm gonna come soon, do you need anything?"

"Food would be great." Lucas chuckled quietly.

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour"

"Alright, see ya.

She hangs up and lets out a deep breath.

"He's going to be ok" she recites to herself as she quickly gets into different clothes.

* * *

"Only things open at this time are fast food places so I got you a burger and fries" Haley says as she hands him the bag of food.

"You're an angel Hales" Lucas says as he starts chowing down beastily.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I got you two burgers and extra fries" she smiled.

"You're in a good mood" he smiled at her as mayonnaise occupied the corner of his full mouth.

"Just rested" she smiles as she sits next to Nathan and plays with his hand.

"I'll sleep here tonight," she added.

"No Hales, I want to be here" Lucas replied.

"I want to, too." She smirked.

"I don't think they'll kick me out, I'm pretty sure all the nurses have a crush on me" Lucas said cockily.

"Ok Romeo, way to float your own boat." She teased as she tried to get comfortable on the chair alongside of his bed.

"You know, I was talking to him and I still feel like he's here, like he can hear us" Lucas said as he took a sip of his Coke.

"I think he can too"

"He's going to come back to us Hales, I just know it" he stated confidently.

"Me too."

* * *

It was the next morning and Lucas woke up to an almost silent room. He looked around and yawned loudly. The sight of Haley so devotedly loyal to Nathan amazes him because finding two people that in love is hard to come across. He began to get out of his chair and looked closer at Haley and Nathan. Not believing that what he's seeing is true he goes closer to the two. And to his delight he sees their hands tightly intertwined together, Nathan's grip as tight as Haley's.

"Hales." Lucas gently shakes Haley.

"Hmm" she answers in a mum.

"Open your eyes and look at your hand" he whispers.

"What?" she says as she looks down.

"Oh my god…" she quickly wakens.

"We knew he'd be coming back."

"His hand! His hand! He moved it Luke!" she answered excitedly at the sight of their fingers intertwined.

"Things can only go up from here" Lucas said in an optimistic tone.

Later that day Lucas finally went home and the usual routine of Haley caring for Nathan resumed. She would sing a lot while talking to him and she'd even read him horoscopes for the week. Night time soon approached and the nurse asked Haley if she'd like something to eat from the cafeteria. She gets a bowl of soup as usual and this routine is getting far too comfortable for her.

**_2:48AM_**

"It's one of those nights I can't sleep baby…" Haley told the unconscious Nathan.

"I miss hearing your voice. Saying something like "I'll can't sleep with you," or stroking my hair until I fall asleep" she tells as she starts holding his hand again.

"I miss everything about you Natey" she continues.

Suddenly his fingers start moving right before her eyes.

"Nate?" she says as she sits up and looks at him.

"H-H-Hales" he croaks out.

"Nathan?!" she says ecstatically.

"I-I'll can't sleep with y-you" he says in a raspy voice.

"Oh baby!" she says as she plants kisses all over his face.

"I need to get a doctor!" she says frantically.

"W-wait, give them a few minutes. Just say you woke up to me alive" he joked.

"Nathan…" she pouted.

"I need some time with my baby." He says as he tries to sit up.

"don't overwork yourself!" she scolded as she tried to sit him up.

"I'm so happy to have woken to your face" he smiled.

"I wouldn't let it happen any other way"

**A/N: Sorry if her dream confused you, I hope you caught on! I had to make Nathan better because him in a coma-like state just breaks my heart… I know I'm lame. Also, I know this chapter kind of lingered and was slow but I hope you still like it! Please review! -Camille**


	12. Chapter 12

**_This whole chapter is in Nathan's perspective!_**

"Although his recovery will be difficult, he made it through. Welcome back to the world Mr. Scott, you lucked out with this gal" the doctor told me.

"I know." I smiled as I looked over at Haley as she grinned.

"She never left your side, I don't think I ever saw her get any sleep and I was in this room quite a bit." The doctor added.

"Hales is amazing." I said with honesty as I kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone as you catch up" and the doctor left the room.

We were sitting in silence for a few minutes and Haley didn't have to say a word and I knew how she was feeling. Relieved by far, but more importantly she felt at ease again. I cannot imagine how hard it was for her to see me the way I was. Even though I was unconscious I felt like I heard everything she was telling me about. The night I woke up she tried to catch me up on everything I missed and as she told me I felt as if I already knew.

"Natey…" her voice trailed as she looked at me.

"Can I sleep by your side?" she asked as her eyes looked extremely tired.

"Of course," I said as I scooted over on the hospital bed.

"I've missed you baby" she said as she rested her head on my chest.

"I missed you too" I replied as I caressed her back as she began to doze off.

Just moments later she was asleep in my arms and this was an indicator as to much of a relief me waking was. I don't even remember why I ended up the way I did. Me and Hales were arguing yes, but I didn't think I'd get so riled up to the point of heart failure… the thought was scary but it was a reality I knew I had to face for the rest of my life. As I was deep into my thoughts Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jimmy walked into my room.

"Nate! It's great to see you're recovering" Aunt Lydia says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm glad to see you guys" I say in a hush tone due to the sleeping beauty next to me.

"It's been incredibly hard on Haley Bob these past few weeks" Jimmy told me.

"I could tell she was exhausted; she seem so relieved when I woke up."

"She really loves you Nate." The words were music to my ears. I loved her too.

* * *

Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jimmy were telling me hilarious stories and they really got me laughing. Seeing them again made me realize how miserable they'd be if I died. They took me in and never treated me any differently than they did with Haley. I was lucky to have them. But I was even luckier to have Haley.

"Aunt Lydia, Uncle Jimmy, I know that what I'm about to say will sound crazy but I need to ask"

They looked at each other worriedly, and if I were them I'd be worried too.

"What is it _son_?" Uncle Jimmy questioned. God, why'd he have to call me son, this was just making it harder for me to pop the question.

"I want to marry Haley." I blurted out.

Their eyes widened and I was shocked that I didn't get screamed at for asking such an absurd question. The two over at each other for a while as if consulting each other with just their eyes, is this how married couples are? They can talk with just their eyes?

"I'll take care of her with all my might, I'll give her a home, I'll give her safety, I'll love her until the day I die, I promise you that" I said as I sounded all the more desperate.

My eyes looked over at them worriedly, they weren't answering me. Did this mean they didn't want me to marry her?

"Please Aunt Lydia, Uncle Jimmy, I love your daughter you know I'd die without her. Please let me, I know we're young and—"

"Oh Nathan hush up!" Jimmy said as he cut me off.

"Is that a—"

"Of course it's a yes." He said in slight defeat.

At that moment I think my head was spinning from all the happiness. Did they really say yes to my proposal? Was this really happening? I came to tears at the thought of having her as my wife.

"Thank you so much" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"We'll settle all the legal aspects, we don't want this to become a case of incest, you are legally our son" Jimmy joked.

"I can't thank you guys enough"

1 week later:

"WE'RE FINALLY OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!" Haley said as she spun in joyous circles in the parking lot as we walked towards her parents van.

"Getting sick of taking care of me?" I joked.

"Of course not! I'm sick of hearing all those beepy machines and seeing you attached to all those cords!" she said in a childish way.

"Well I'm out now, so shall we celebrate?" I asked her.

"Indoors please I do not want you getting sick from this chilly weather"

"Hales, we already missed Valentine's day because of me; let me take you out to dinner"

"No I will not allow it, I am making you dinner inside of OUR home and that is final" she said as we got into the van."

"Let him live a little!" Jimmy suggested as he started up the van.

"No, he will not 'live a little' until I know he's in perfect condition." Haley said in a bratty tone.

"I'm never going to be in perfect condition again" I said in slight disappointment with my own realization of my health.

"That's not what I meant!" Haley pouted as she felt guilty for her comment.

"I know, it's alright baby" I said as I patted her on the knee.

* * *

"You're really letting me take you out to dinner? OUTSIDE?" I said mocking her.

"Yes," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Stop being so pouty and smile for me" I said as I put my hand on her cheek.

"I love you so much Nathan, promise to never scare me like that again" she said as she clutched me into a tight hug.

"I can't promise you that, but I promise to love you until the day I die"

After my words I just heard tiny sniffles and sobs as she was still attached to me.

"Hales?"

"Y-yeah, I'm ok!" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"You never use to cry this much" I said as I wiped her tears with my sleeve.

"I know but I can't help it now" she pouted more.

I let out a small laugh and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go get ready, tonight will make you happy, I promise."

* * *

"HALES! You're taking forever, we need to get going soon!" I complained as I saw that it was already 7:35PM"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said as she ran down the stairs.

"You look beautiful" I said as I saw her hurry down the stairs in her skin tight black long-sleeved lace dress.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said as she blushed.

"Well let's get going?" I said as I offer her my hand.

"Mama, papa, we're going now!" she exclaimed.

"You two kids have fun, and be safe!"

* * *

We finally got to the restaurant and her beauty didn't fail to amaze me every time I looked at her. It was as if she got more beautiful by the second.

"You're seriously stunning tonight Hales" I said as she was looking over the large menu.

"Huh? What do you wanna order?" she said not hearing my compliment, I couldn't help but chuckle about her obliviousness.

"Steak sounds good"

"You know what sounds really good? Mac and cheese" she said as she laughed.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I am. But since they don't offer that I'll settle for a steak" she smiled at me with her perfect teeth.

"Haley James, being her usual silly self"

"But you love me, so I must be amazing" she said boastfully.

* * *

The night lingered on and the candle in the middle of us seemed much shorter than the beginning of our meal.

"Will you be staying for dessert?" the waiter asked us.

Haley shook her head no and I knew this meant she had a crazy dessert in mind.

"No thank you,"

"Well here's your bill sir" the waiter set it down"

"Thank you" I said as I hand him my card.

"Thanks for the dinner honey" she smiled at me sweetly.

"No problem, anything for my love" I said as I held her tiny hands.

"Can we please get some Ben and Jerry's ice cream?" she asked eagerly.

"I offer you anything and all you want is ice cream?" I teased.

"It just sounds so good right now!"

"Well you request and I comply" I smiled.

* * *

"People are looking at us funny" she said as she stood in front of the freezer filled with pints of ice cream.

"Maybe it's because we're in a grocery store dressed in such fancy clothes."

"Well boohoo, they're just jealous" she laughed as she opened the door and grabbed three pints: 2 Americone Dream's and 1 Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Why three?"

"Two of them are for me" she grinned.

"Fatty." I teased her.

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her as and began to head towards the self check out center.

* * *

We drove over to my old house and Haley was surprised to see where we ended up.

"Let's go in" I said to her.

"Can we?" she said as she thought about my parents.

"Of course, this is still my home" I told her as I carried the plastic bag of ice cream.

"This doesn't feel right," she said as she stood in the living room with me.

"Why not?" I questioned as I looked for spoons.

"Because they're supposed to be here…" she said as she plopped onto the warm suede couch.

I gave her a sad look because what she said was true, I missed them terribly and I wished they were here. Especially with what I was about to do…

"Hales, I need to ask you something" I said as I set the spoons on the counter and took the box out of my pocket.

"What is it?" she looked at me as she sat up on the couch.

I walked over towards her and I did the traditional thing, I got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Nathan…" she said almost breathlessly.

"Haley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes.

"Oh god Nathan, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" she said as she hugged me.

"Let me put the ring on your finger at least!" I said as she smothered my face with kisses.

"My parents gave you permission?" she looked at me as she was still on my back.

"Yes they did, we're going to be husband and wife, and I was planning on making this home ours instead of just mine" I smiled at her.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" she said as she finally got back on the ground.

"I should be asking _you_ that question"

"I'm so in love with you words cannot even express my feelings about you" she confessed.

"Same here Hales, same here"

* * *

We sat in front of the fireplace eating our ice cream which was extremely counterproductive but she insisted we eat the pints anyways.

"Remember that summer when all you wore was the Michael Jordan shirt?"

"I did not wear JUST that shirt"

"Oh yes you did and I have pictures to prove it!"

"Not true, unlike that time you fell off of the swing because you tried to do that stupid flippy trick I specifically told you _not_ to do" I teased her as I remembered the memory as if it were yesterday.

"Hey, at least I didn't cry from the dark!"

"That was a low-blow Hales" I said as he pushed her playfully.

"The big guns needed to come out" she said as she did a silent cackle.

"Why am I planning on marrying such a bully?"

"Because you loveeeeeeeeeeeeee me" she said happily.

"How are we telling people about this anyways? Don't you think they'll think we're weird…" she asked me.

"Everyone in town knows how close we've been since birth, so this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. And if it is, then so be it!" I said proudly.

"Nathan Royal Scott being the proud hubby already." She smiled at me.

"Haley James Scott, that has a nice ring to it"

"It does, doesn't it?" she questioned.

"Haley James Scott, Mrs. Haley James Scott, wife to Nathan Royal Scott. WAHH, I'm so excited!" she said enthusiastically.

"I love you Hales, always and forever."

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I got caught up with school because teachers bombarded me with homework since it's a short week this week, so I do apologize. How was everyone's valentine's day? You guys won't be able to believe it but this girl right here (me) asked a boy to prom! Aren't y'all happy for me? I can't believe I had the guts to do it but I did! And he said yes! I guess my cookies and card really won him over. Well I hoped you enjoyed this lovey-dovey chapter! I really need reviews to get some feedback after being gone for a little while. I love you all! -Camille**


	13. Chapter 13

**_The whole chapter is in Haley's perspective!_**

"I'm scared to tell Lucas about this" I confessed to Nathan as we were getting ready for bed.

"Don't be, he'll be happy for us; I know it!" he told me plainly.

"Nu-uh! He's going to lecture us about how we're too young, and that we're moving too quickly, and that this is just not right!" I said worried out of my mind.

"Hales! Relax, whatever Luke's response is I'm still marrying you and nothing can stop me, not even you" he said slyly as he pushed me to the bed and started kissing me.

"You're so cute when you're worried" he said as he continued to kiss me passionately. Slowly his hands moved over to under my oversized shirt suddenly I felt his large hands atop of my breasts.

"Nathan…" I moaned out softly.

"Do you like that baby?" he said to me in a husky tone.

"Not now, my parents will hear me…" I said not wanting his hands to escape me.

"Oh, so if your parents weren't here I could do this?" he said as he pinched on my nipples.

"MMM." I let out breathlessly.

"And maybe this?" he said as put his mouth over the fabric of my shirt so my breast and his mouth could come into contact.

"Nathan baby…" I said with more of a begging tone.

"Just tell me to stop and I will" he smiled against my neck as he continued to caress my body in the most sensual ways.

"We have to wait until we're husband and wife" I finally was able to let out in a quick breath.

He gave me a funny look, eyebrows raised high and a slight grin to his lips.

"Husband and wife, eh?" he said as he sat up in the bed.

"Yes, I've waited this long I can wait a few more months." I said with so much regret.

"Oh you can? Is my sexiness really that easy to neglect?" he said as he gave me a smile.

"Yes it is! Now don't try and tempt me!"

"Well what fun is there in not attempting to seduce my fiancée?" he said as he straddled atop of me.

"It's not fair! My virginity is not a game Nathan Scott!" I retorted as he flashed me another charming smile.

"I know it's not." He said as he kissed me right above my breast.

"Promise me you'll wait? That you respect me enough to wait it out with me?" I begged him as he sucked on the same spot.

"I promise…" he said as he looked up from the freshly formed hickey.

"Why must you always leave one…?" I said as I felt over the red imperfection.

"So everyone knows that you're mine, I like leaving love bites." He said as he laid back on his side.

"Whatever, just go to sleep and get ready to get grilled by Lucas in the morning.

"Goodnight Haley Waley"

"Night Nate the Great, I love you."

"I love you too" and he turned the light off.

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! MARRIAGE?! How old are you two, oh yeah, SIXTEEN! Sixteen years old and you want to marry each other?!" Lucas yelled at us as expected.

I looked at Nathan to just see an amused look on his face, nothing can get him down.

"I know you just got out of the hospital from your heart condition, but you're going to be fine Nate! We don't need to resort to such irrational things."

"Wanting to marry Haley is not irrational in the least bit" Nathan retorted.

"We're so young Nate, why can't you two wait?" Lucas said worriedly as he looked over to me.

"We're in love Luke, and if you don't understand that then who have we been friends with all of these years?" Nathan said snarkily as he held me close to him.

"Luke… I know this is hard on you but please just support us" I asked him in a calm tone.

"I just can't… this is all so sudden, how could your parents allow this Hales?!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at her Luke, I know this is surprising but if you're not going to support us then we're just going to leave since we apparently can't have a civil conversation with you." Nathan said defensively.

"I'm sorry." Lucas replied trying to calm his anger.

"I want you to be my best man Luke, now you can take the offer and get over the fact that we're 'just sixteen' or you can reject the offer and our friendship as we know it is over."

Nathan's words shocked me; he was being so incredibly harsh. I know Luke was overreacting but it's only natural that he'd worry about us.

"I want Brooke to be my Maid of Honor Lucas…" I added trying to smooth over this argument.

He looked over at us and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm happy for you two, and even though this is absolutely ridiculous I could never lose you two" Lucas told us.

"Congrats" he said as he hugged me.

"Thanks Luke" I whispered into his ear as he hugged me tight.

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Nathan told me as we sat inside of Karen's Café.

"That bad? He was furious with us!" I exclaimed.

"Who was furious with what?" Karen asked as she brought us our sandwiches.

Me and Nathan looked over at each other and we didn't know exactly how to approach this idea with Karen. She has always been close to our families but we felt somewhat guilty for confessing this with her. It's not that we were doing anything wrong but we just felt like this would be a touchy topic with her.

"Umm. Well Haley and I are getting married…" Nathan explained.

She doing look shock like I expected.

"And who was mad?" she questioned.

"Lucas" we said in unison.

"Oh that boy, always trying to be the overprotective type, don't worry about Luke, he'll get over it in the next two hours." She laughed.

We laughed at her levity. It was refreshing not getting scolded for wanting to get married.

"I always knew that you two would get married some day." She smiled at us as she filled the dispensers of napkins.

"Really?" I smiled at the common words.

"Yes, you two were inseparable. And the way Nate here looked at you" she said as she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"He always cherished you" and Nathan was blushing at the words.

"I'm lucky to have him" I said as he rubbed his knee.

"You two are lucky to have each other"

* * *

We got back home and my parents were sitting at the kitchen table with the laptop in front of them.

"What are you guys up to?"

"We're looking for a venue for your wedding" they said not taking their eyes off of the screen.

"Aunt Lydia, Uncle Jimmy; you don't have to for through that trouble, I'll do that" Nathan said as he walked over to my parents in a rush.

"no no, this is the least we could do"

"What are you talking about? I've convinced you to let me marry your daughter, I have more to repay to you two"

"Nathan, it's really no problem. I don't want you two worrying about this wedding."

"What are you two up to?" I asked due to their sudden generosity.

"What do you mean what are we up to? We're helping you plan your wedding silly!" My mom said in a not-so-genuine tone.

"Mom…dad…" I said in a suspicious tone.

"Well Haley Bob don't be mad!" My dad said defensively.

"What is it…?"

"Me and your mom are kicking you two out of the house."

"What?! Why so suddenly? Why now?!" I asked shocked.

"well you two are about to be married! Shouldn't you get used to being in a house by themselves?"

"I'm not ready…" I said with my arms crossed.

"Babe, maybe your parents are right." Nathan agreed as he rubbed my back as we stood there.

"See, even Nate agrees."

"I was thinking we could cherish these few months together before we were married as a family but I guess that's not what you guys want" I said in a bratty tone, arms still crossed.

"Hales love, we love your petite, rank 1, dorky self, but you need to make a new life with your husband. You owe it to yourself to start caring about yourself, and Nate you better take care of our baby like you promised."

"I will" he said as he smiled at them.

"How soon do you want us gone?" I said trying to recover from the shock.

"By next week preferably."

"Fine" I said as I stomped up the stairs.

"I'll go make sure she's ok"

* * *

"Haley love?" Nathan said in a soft tone as he knocked on our bedroom door.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I whined.

"Fine, we don't have to, but let me into the room" I laughed at the comment as I unlocked the door for him.

"This is my parents dumbest idea! I cannot believe they're kicking us to the curb!" I said not able to contain my emotions.

"Well Hales, they just want us to grow up."

"But that isn't OUR home, that was your parents home"

"What's mine is yours Hales… it'll be your home too"

"I'll feel guilty Nate…"

"I know you will because you're Haley James, but my parents loved you almost more than they loved me, they always knew you'd be part of our family." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"It's all just too unreal, us planning to get married, living in a big house just us two, we're only sixteen."

"Now you're starting to sound like Lucas" he replied angrily.

"I mean Nate, we're still so young."

"Do you not want to marry me Haley? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Nate, why can't we wait a little longer? We'll be together forever I know that, so why can't we wait?"

"Well why can't forever start today?! Hales I love you with all my heart and I want you to be my wife, but I feel like you don't want me to be your husband"

"Nathan… it's not like that! Baby, you know I love you." I said as I had my hand on his cheek.

"I love you so much" I kissed his lips teasingly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you, I want all of you" I reassured him as he carried me in his big arms.

"Are you sure?" he questioned as he kissed my nose.

"Positive, I'm sorry for worrying you."

* * *

"Well if it isn't tutor wife and tutee husband" Brooke said as she parked in the driveway of Nathan's house.

"Hi Brooke" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"I cannot believe I actually agreed to help you move in, you know, Brooke Davis does not do hard labor"

"That's why you are dating me" Lucas said as he snuck up behind Brooke.

"BOYFRIEND! Just in time, go help Nathan bring the boxes of Haley's clothes!" Brooke commanded.

"Well hello to you too pretty girl" Luke replied as he picked up a box and headed towards the house.

"So how are you doing tutor wife?"

"I am doing splendid. And can you stop calling me that?"

"I will not stop until you have a baby so I can call it tutor baby"

"You're such a weirdo Brooke Davis."

"Imagine this… did you think you'd be here moving in with your fiancée at 16?"

"Never in my life would I have predicted this… but I'm grateful. For Nathan, Luke, you, my family, everyone. I'm just so happy. The wedding is so near"

"When's the exact date again?"

"May 28."

"Why then?" she asked confused

"Ever since Nathan and I were born we would celebrate our birthdays together because we're only two days apart, so it's a special day for us" I couldn't help but smile at the explanation.

"You two are so adorable, I swear" Brooke said as we stood in the front of the house.

"Hey Brooke, I was wondering… would you mind being my maid of honor?" I asked nervously.

"Ahh, tutor girl…I'd love to, but might kill me if I accept"

"Oh…" I said with much disappointment.

"I understand, she's your best friend."

"Hales…" she said as I turned away from her.

"It's really ok, don't worry about it."

"Ugh, fine. I'LL DO IT!" she finally caved.

"Yes! Thank you so much Brooke!"

* * *

"And we're done!" Lucas said as he plopped down on the couch

"The place looks as cozy as the days they were still here" I told Nathan.

"Yeah, I guess so… my parents would love knowing you actually love me back."

I just laughed at his silly comment.

"You guys are getting married so soon, it's hard to believe, my two best friends" Lucas said as he suddenly became nostalgic and reminiscent.

"It feels like just yesterday Haley was bullying me for being scared of the dark… oh yeah that was yesterday night!" Nathan said mockingly

"Well it's not my fault you're a scaredy-cat!" I laughed.

"You two look so in love" Brooke said in a slightly jealous tone.

"Thanks for helping us move everything in guys, shall we order pizza?"

"Yes, I am starving!" Lucas exclaimed.

In that moment I saw my life flash in front of me. Filled with happiness, love, friends, and family. If this were how I spent the rest of my life I knew I'd be happy forever…

**A/N: I've suffered from writer's block and this chapter isn't my favorite but it was necessary so I could transition into 14. I hope you still enjoy! Please review, last chapter I only got like 2, am I boring you guys that much?**


	14. Chapter 14

"What color flowers do you want when you're going down the aisle? What type of candles for the table settings? Which bridesmaid dress do you want?"

"BROOKE! Pick whatever I don't care!" Haley yelled at Brooke.

"YOU DON'T CARE?! Tutor girl it is your wedding day we're talking about not some homecoming dance!"

"I know, but I honestly do not care. We could have trash bags as decorations and I wouldn't care a single bit as long as my family, friends, and husband-to-be are going to be there; now will you lighten up?" Haley laughed at Brooke.

"Ya know, this maid of honor thing is harder than you think! What, we have like three weeks to go and we're nowhere near finished."

"I'm sure everything will be beautiful just don't stress too much over this. What you should be worried about are finals! They're coming up soon ya know." Haley said putting in her two-cents.

"Hmph. I could never get mad at you…" Brooke said deflated.

"Well, I do have that affect on people" Haley said conceitedly.

"How are you and husband doing anyways in that big ole house and no sex?"

"BROOKE!" Haley said as she punched her arm.

"HEY! That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it! And things are doing fine…" she said as her voice trailed.

"Are they really…?" Brooke asked in an unconvinced tone.

"Yes." Haley said with her arms crossed.

"That's not what Lucas told me…"

"WELL LUCAS HAS A BIG MOUTH DOESN'T HE?!" Haley said frustrated.

"Hales, what's wrong? Tell me what's up" Brooke asked worried.

"He's been… well… doing things with _himself_ a lot lately…"

"What? I'm not understanding…"

"Well you know that stuff that people do with _themselves_…" Haley said trying to emphasize the last word.

"Masturbating…?" Brooke replied confused.

"Yeah, that. He's been up to that _**a lot**_ lately and I've walked in on it once and it's just… I hate putting him in such uncomfortable situations."

"Hales, what's the problem then?"

"we got into an argument about it, I kind of went psycho on him. Telling him that he doesn't appreciate me for me and how him doing things like that is offensive."

"God Hales, you make a guy go celibate for you and now you don't expect him to whack off?"

"Does he really need to do that? Is it that much torture for him to not be having sex?"

"Well, yes! He's a boy, an experienced boy at that, cut him some slack"

"That's what Luke said too…" she replied feeling terrible for picking a fight with him.

"You should just find yourself lucky for finding such a great guy like Nate, he loves you like you're his entire world."

"I know I'm lucky, that's why I'm marrying him before anyone else can figure out how perfect he is" she answers as she leaves Brooke's house.

* * *

Haley was walking towards the café to catch up with Luke and maybe even Karen but on the way she saw someone she didn't really want much to do with, Peyton.

"I heard you and lover boy are getting married" Peyton said attempting to start conversation.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Haley, I came to apologize to you."

"That's not necessary Peyton, the past is the past." Haley said as she looked at her feet.

"I need to do it anyways, I was being such a homewrecker trying to seduce Nathan the way I did, and I want you to know that that night we never went any farther than kiss."

"Thanks for telling me something I already knew Peyton" Haley retorted with attitude.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I could never do that again"

"Gee, thanks for that reassurance"

"What's with the attitude?!"

"I mean, you try and sleep with him and now you're apologizing about it…"

"At least I can please him unlike you!"

"How dare you say that about me, you don't even know me!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Peyton exclaimed.

And she was right, Haley didn't know a single thing about her besides being Brooke's best friend. She was so wrapped up in hating her that she never took the time to get to know her.

"I'm sorry…" Haley said defeated.

"I should be the one apologizing" Peyton said as she had her hand on her shoulder.

"Can we just put everything behind us and attempt to be friends?" Haley asked sincerely.

"I'd like that" Peyton smiled.

Haley began digging in her purse and finally revealed an invitation to her wedding.

"Here, you can bring a date" Haley smiled back.

"This means a lot Haley…" Peyton said in shock.

"I know, now don't screw it up, friend"

* * *

"Welcome to Karen's Café!" Lucas said jokingly.

"Hello to you too" Haley said as she sat at the counter.

"What's up soon-to-be-wife?" Lucas smiled.

"Peyton apologized to me"

"When?" he asked surprised.

"Just a few minutes ago when I was walking here."

"Wow… she has guts."

"Yeah, she didn't seem too terrible after apologizing"

"Are you guys ok now?"

"I invited her to the wedding."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Lucas asked worried.

"She seemed like a genuine person when apologizing, so yes."

"Good for you Hales," Lucas kissed her forehead to show he was supporting her decision.

"You know, if I wasn't engaged to you I'd be worried that there's something going on between you two" Nathan teased as he walked into the café.

"Haley here was just telling me how she invited Peyton to the wedding."

"Peyton? Sawyer? As in the girl who is madly in love with me Peyton?"

"Yes Nathan, her."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"She seems like a good person."

"Yeah, that's true" Nathan said sarcastically.

"HEY! It wasn't too long ago that you were all crushed out on Peyton!"

"Whatever you want to believe" Nathan said embarrassed.

"I mean you slept with her countless times, she must've meant something to you." Haley added.

"Wow, thanks for bringing that subject up again Hales" he replied annoyed.

"What? It's true," she said adding salt to the wound.

"You know what, I'm going to go home and pretend like this whole conversation never happened. I hope you're not such a bitch when you get home" Nathan said as he stormed off.

"Rude." Haley said as she rolled her eyes.

"You were being kinda mean Hales" Lucas said as he poured her a cup of water.

"I was just stating the facts."

"You're still strung up on the masturbating thing?" Lucas said in a hush tone.

"I talked to Brooke about it and I can see where he's coming from but it still makes me uncomfortable knowing."

"well until you're comfortable you tell him how you feel about it, he'll understand, and if he doesn't just tell me and I can beat him up for you" Lucas said as he grinned at his best friend.

"You're a great best friend Luke."

"Thanks." He answered as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

"Nathan! Nathan!" Haley shouted as she got home.

"Nate? Are you around?" she shouted again.

As she walked into their bedroom she saw a note on the bed.

**_"Clearing my head, don't wait up for me –Your terrible fiancée"_**

"Well he's clearly still mad" Haley stated to herself as she crumpled the note in her hand.

She looked at the clock, 12:38 AM

"Where can this boy be at this time?"

She called his cell but it went straight to voicemail. She started to worry now. A hole was probably forming in the rug from how much she was pacing in the same circle in front of the door of their entrance. Suddenly she heard the door knob turn. And to her relief it was Nathan.

"God, I was worried sick!" she said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sure." Nathan said as he just stood there emotionless.

"where have you been?" she said taking a nice long look at his tired eyes.

"You know, just hooking up with a cheerleader, having wild orgies, that kind of thing" he said mockingly.

"I'm being serious here Nate!" she answered angrily.

"Whatever, I want to sleep."

"Tell me where you've been all night first." She said with crossed arms.

"I was at the cemetery ok, visiting my parents." He answered solemnly.

"Nate, you always go with me, why didn't you tell me."

"We were arguing, and I needed to clear my head…" he answered defeated.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry…" Haley said trying to console him.

"Are you still mad at me about, you know, that thing?" Nathan said shyly.

"I'm not mad, I never was. It just made me uncomfortable"

"Why?"

"Because you're so experienced and just the thought of not living up to your expectations disheartens me." Haley admitted.

"So that's what this whole thing is about? Not being able to please me?"

"I guess so, yes…"

"Oh Hales, my innocent little Haley Waley" he said as he stroked her hair.

"What? I just want to be able to please you…" she confessed.

"Don't worry over things like that, I know for sure you'll please me." He smiled at her.

"You think so?" she asked getting nervous at the thought of having sex with him.

"I know so"

* * *

"Did you finish your vows yet man?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Not exactly…" Nathan chuckled as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well what do you have so far, maybe I can help." Lucas offered.

"Haley- and that's about it…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" he said surprised at the procrastination.

"I haven't had time, I've been arguing with her, and if I wrote it then my vows would sound something like, 'Haley is a bitch,' or 'Haley likes yelling at me' and that would just bring everyone to tears" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll think of something great."

"Yeah… now this Peyton thing, is Haley crazy? I mean, I don't want to start another argument but I really don't think I want Peyton at my wedding… she's just trouble" Nathan spewed to Lucas.

"You know Haley, always seeing the good in people, she's probably just trying to give her another chance"

"I know, but what about me? She may want to give her another chance but do I?"

"Haley is going to be your wife soon, you want to make her happy don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've always wanted her happy."

"Just let her do this then, Haley's a smart girl, we all know she makes good decisions, that's why we're letting her marry you" Lucas teased.

"I guess so… but I don't know, I just have a terrible feeling about Peyton being there"

"Don't let Peyton get to you, if she tries something fishy then we'll kick her out, it's as easy as that."

* * *

"'Nathan, I knew we'd be together forever the moment you let me borrow your crayons in kindergarten' no that's stupid!" Haley exclaimed as she crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trashcan.

"What's the all the frustration about?" Quinn asked as she walked into the Scott residence.

"QUINN!" Haley jumped out of her seat and towards her sister.

"Haley Bob, I've missed you little sis" she said as she hugged her.

"I've missed you too" Haley said as she took a look at her sister.

"You're glowing, are you sure you're not preggers?" Quinn joked.

"No I am not pregnant!"

"Haha, I was just kidding. Now where is that Scott boy?" Quinn questioned as she took a seat on the couch next to Haley.

"He's having dinner with Lucas"

"You're still friends with the same ole people, I see things never change for you Haley."

"Of course not, we are the three amigos" she smiled.

"Were… you and Natey are getting married now, so technically it'll be the three amigos with the married couple"

"No it won't! Lucas will always be a part of our lives"

"Not like before…"

"Don't say that, it depresses me!" Haley whined.

"I'm just telling you the truth. No offense to Luke but it has always been you and Nate, he was sort of always the third wheel."

"Well, he has Brooke now…"

"Ahh, well he's not a complete loner then" Quinn giggled.

"Who knew college would make you so mean?"

"Who knew a sibling-less house would turn you into a wife?"

"HAHA, very funny Quinny, now where's Tay?" Haley questioned.

"She should be here in a week or so, so for now it's just your favorite sister who's going to be bugging you!"

"Great." Haley let out.

"Don't be too noisy with your fiancée in your room"

"Quinn!"

"what I'm just warning you I can hear very well!"

"quinn… I'm still—"

"YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN HALEY?!"

"Yes now will you quit yelling?"

"How? I mean, haven't you been living with him for like…ever?"

"I promised myself I'd wait until I was married."

"HA! Poor Natey!"

"What do you mean poor Natey?!"

"That has got to be torture for him."

"He's living…"

"Oh Haley, Haley, Haley, you naïve and innocent little girl" Quinn grinned as she had a nice hard look at her sister.

"You're making me feel like a terrible person, is what im doing wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong… but once you've had sex, you look for it. And to make him wait must be tough on such a young boy."

"Really?" Haley asked concerned.

"Yes Hales, he must really love you." Quinn laughed.

"I mean, he is crazy enough to want to marry me" Haley joked.

"It's funny because I think everyone knew this day would come eventually"

"I can't believe this is happening… it feels unreal"

"Are you happy?"

"I feel like I'm in a fairytale." Haley said as she smiled at the thought.

"No matter what anyone says to you, just remember, as long as you're happy nothing else matters."

"Thanks Quinny,"

* * *

"Haley James! HALEYYYYYYYYY!" Taylor screamed as she sat atop of her sleepy sister.

"Tay!" Haley said as she sat up in her bed finding Nathan still sleeping next to her.

"Little sister, long time no see, and Nate here is a heavy sleeper I see."

"He had a long night last night"

"Pleasing your husband I see!" Taylor teased.

"EW! No, he was up last night assembling the shelves for the guest room."

"Oh… well that's not exciting at all" Taylor said as she sat in the middle of the couple.

Haley smiled at her spunky sister. "I've missed you Tay"

"Will yah stop being so sappy and wake your boyfriend up so I can say hello?"

"Give him a few more hours, he needs to rest" Haley answered.

"Fine, we can have breakfast without the loser" Taylor said as she got out of the bed and towards the stairs.

"You never change, do you Tay?"

"No I am one of a kind!" Taylor exclaimed as she dashed downstairs.

* * *

"So you're actually making him wait until you guys get married to let him 'touch' you?!" Taylor screamed as they ate their breakfast.

"Now why is this so shocking to everyone?!" Haley yelled at her sisters.

"It's not shocking, I mean, wow!" Taylor laughed with Quinn.

"You're missing out little sis, I mean Nathan isn't a little boy anymore. I saw him under that blanket, his body is—"

"My body is what?" Nathan said as she crept up behind the joyous sisters.

"Oh my god…" Taylor said as she covered her mouth forcing the food to stay in there.

"Nothing! Here's your breakfast baby" Haley laughed as she handed him his plate and set it down on the setting next to her seat.

"Nice to see the whole gang here" Nathan smiled as he looked at the still giggling Quinn and Taylor.

"You look so much older now Nate! No wonder Haley here wants to get married" Quinn laughed.

"Actually… I asked her to marry me" Nathan said proudly.

"I'm sorry but this is just so funny!" Taylor said as she let out a cackle.

"What's funny?" Nathan asked confused at the outburst of laughter.

"Nothing Nate! We're happy for you and Haley Bob here, you two are lucky"

"Well thanks, I'm glad you two can stay here before our wedding day. It's nice catching up with you two." Nathan said genuinely.

"We're really sorry not being able to make it to your parents funeral" Quinn let out making the mood somber.

"It's okay, I'm sure they understand."

"We loved them like second parents" Taylor admitted.

"I know" Nathan said as he began to look sad.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up" Quinn apologized.

"It's fine Quinny" Haley said.

"I'm just gonna go for a little run, I'll be back in a little" Nathan said as he stood up from the table.

"Ok honey, be careful" Haley said as she kissed him on the nose.

"I will, Taylor, Quinn, I'll see you two later!"

"Bye!" Taylor and Quinn said simultaneously.

**_A/N: I can hear wedding bells! I'm so excited to write the wedding chapter! And get ready for more sexual chapters (just letting that be known). PLEASE review, I really appreciate/need the feedback. Hope you liked this chapter! I know it was some what redundant but bare with it!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_The perspective's shift from Nathan to Haley during the scenes! Just be aware!_**

_I'm standing at the alter watching the perfection of my soon-to-be-wife walk down the aisle. The sight of her shocked me a bit; she was more beautiful than I expected. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she neared me, this brought tears to my eyes. In this moment she was absolutely perfect._

_But suddenly her silhouette began to fade away. I squinted my eyes to make sure that what I was seeing was right; she was disappearing._

_"HALEY!" I screamed desperately as she began to fade more. _

_"HALEY!" I whaled as I see her faint smile occupy her lips._

_"You made this happen," she cried as the perfection was quickly dissipating._

_"I'm sorry," I cried._

_"You made this happen," she continued._

_"I didn't mean for this to happen…" and I drop to my knees._

_"It's too late" and poof, she's gone._

* * *

"So it starts as you two perfectly content and happy then she just starts fading?" Lucas asked the scared Nathan.

"Yeah… it felt so real"

"What do you think this means?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't really know, but I'm terrified something bad is going to happen"

"Look man, the wedding is in two days, everything should be fine"

"I really hope so, have you talked to Brooke recently about Peyton?"

"She says that she's not planning on anything Nate, so don't worry too much"

"I can't help it."

"Well, on a lighter note, where is the birthday girl?"

"She's having brunch with Quinn and Taylor"

"What'd you get her this year?" Lucas asked talking about her present.

I smiled at the question and walked towards a cabinet in the kitchen.

"This." I tell him happily as I hand Lucas a bracelet engraved with 'Nathan and Haley, Always and Forever'

"Nate… this is perfect" Lucas says in awe.

"You think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it, but one question."

"What?"

"Why in the kitchen cabinet…?"

"HAHA, well Haley rarely cooks nowadays… so I knew she wouldn't find it there" I laughed.

"Ahh, makes sense… and another pregunta!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for your bachelor party?"

"Do we have to have one?" I whined to Luke.

"What do you mean do we have to?! Of course we do! Let's not forget that you are only 16 and are going to be committed to Haley "always and forever"" Lucas said mockingly.

"It's just… that dream freaked me out, I just want to stay home with Haley"

"You do know that Taylor and Quinn are planning a bachelorette party for her, right?"

"What?! No, I did not know that they were! Where? What time?!" I was seriously taken by shock.

"In this house apparently."

"Well great." I said knowing I have to go through with celebrating my last day as a "single" man.

"Don't be too excited." Lucas said sarcastically.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HALEY BOB, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Quinn and Taylor sang in a very off tune way as the plate of eggs benedict comes to the table.

The waiter is just laughing as he sets down the plate with the olives arranged "HB HB!"

"Why two?" I asked my crazy sisters.

""Happy Birthday Haley Bob!" duh little sister!" Taylor teased.

"And you're supposedly rank 1 in your class." Quinn added.

"Whatever, thanks for the extra olives." I retorted.

"Well, aren't you excited for the party today?"

"Party?" I asked confused as I begin to break the yolk to my poached egg.

"Your bachelorette party silly!" Quinn giggled.

"Uhh… no? Who said we were having one?"

"Me and Tay said."

"Tay and I" I corrected.

"Doesn't matter, we're having one and it's going to be the most memorable day of your life!"

"Shouldn't that spot be my wedding day?"

"Well that isn't until tomorrow so your party can have the title for 12 hours!" Taylor said enthusiastically,

I couldn't help but shake my head when talking to my sisters.

* * *

"You can't be serious…" I asked my sisters when they told me about the stripper.

"Why? Don't be a fun sucker Hales!" Taylor whined to me.

"We are having a perfectly good time without the stripper, see" I retorted as all the girls around me are laughing and having a good time.

"But this will make things even funner!"

"Oh no no no, Nathan will be furious with me!"

"He won't care Hales! And we all know that it's just you worrying about the stripper." Brooke ratted her out.

"Shush!" I said embarrassed.

"Nate is probably at some strip club with the guys right now! Live a little Hales, we only turn 17 once" Peyton said as she approached the group.

I took a long look at Peyton and smiled.

"Call the stripper"

* * *

"LUKE. Why the hell did you bring me to a strip club?!" I said as I covered my eyes.

"Don't be such a wuss, we all know you wanna see the cakes on the girl eyeing you" Tim said to me.

"What girl?" I said as I see the small, but very busty girl smile at me from the pole.

"God, she's hot…" Tim said with his mouth wide open.

I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the girl who freakishly resembled Haley.

"Don't you think she kind of looks like Hales?" I asked Lucas as he tried to get us some drinks with his fake ID's.

"Really Nate? We're at a strip club filled with attractive women and all you have to say is "wow she looks like Haley," you are crazy" Lucas laughed as he got comfortable in his seat.

"What can I say? I'm getting married to the love of my life" I said with truth.

"Cute." Tim blurted.

"Thanks"

"Not you, the stripper!"

* * *

'It's gettin' hot in here! So take off all yo clothes!' Blasted through the house as the firefighter began to 'entertain' us.

"I hate you guys!" I said happily to Brooke because she remembered the story I told her about having a firemen fetish.

"Oh you love us!" Brooke said as she screamed for the attractive stripper.

I shook my head as my cheeks burned from embarrassment.

* * *

"Well we're off! It's getting late and you have some beauty rest to start on" Peyton said to me.

"I'm glad you came Peyt,"

"Peyt aye? Don't think we'll be best friends soon but I'm glad I came too, Hales" she said laughing at this ridiculous conversation.

"Bye!"

She was the last of the crazy herd to leave. Quinn and Taylor were already snoring upstairs and not surprisingly I couldn't sleep until Nathan got home.

I sat inside of our bed with all of the lights off and I stared at the blank ceiling. I couldn't believe I was getting married tomorrow. Everything seemed so unreal a few months back but now, it was becoming reality. Tomorrow at 3PM, Nathan Scott will officially be my husband. Just the thought of finally being a 'Scott' made me smile wide.

I know from the time I started staring at the ceiling and the moment Nathan got home I dozed off a bit because I ended up under our blankets but I woke from the noise of the front door opening/closing.

"Hales?" I heard him say my name but I was too tired to reply.

He walked into the room slowly making sure not to be too loud.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I squinted from the light coming from outside of the room.

"It's only 1AM."

"Oh, well welcome home, come get in bed" I smiled at him as my eyes began to shut.

"Don't mind if I do" he said taking his pants and shirt off.

"How was your last day single?"

"Strange… and you?"

"Eventful" I chuckled.

"See any strippers?" he teased.

"Yes, but none as gorgeous as you" I said as I put his big arm around me.

"That's promising" he laughed.

"Well we should get sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I can't wait, I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Well then you'll just have to watch me sleep all night then because I'm exhausted" I said as I buried my face into his chest.

"Goodnight love, but before you sleep" he said as he started to put something cold around my wrist.

"What is it?" I said not moving from my place due to exhaustion.

"You'll see it in the morning, just get some sleep." And he kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

I woke up from the best sleep I've had in years but waking up to Nathan being gone made my happiness fade quickly. I looked down at my wrist and felt the foreign object. It was whatever Nathan was putting around my wrist last night. And it was absolutely beautiful. The gold was light and the tiny diamonds that were shining brought warmth to my heart. I fiddled with the bracelet and suddenly felt the engraving on the back of the gold plate. 'Nathan and Haley, Always and Forever' It was perfection. The sadness I felt a few minutes ago quickly changed back to happiness at the thoughtful gift from Nathan. But another thing that made me happy was the realization that today was my wedding day.

"Haley Bob, rise and shine!" my mom chanted to me as she entered my room.

"Oh, good! You're up, I see that you're excited about today!"

"Of course," I smiled at her.

"I cannot believe my baby girl is the first to be leaving my nest" she told as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"We can just call off the wedding if that makes you feel better" I teased.

"oh heavens no! this is the day all of Tree Hill has been waiting for since you two could walk!"

"Don't exaggerate…"

"I'm not…well our schedule starts at 10AM so I'm ready when you are sweetie, today is your day"

"Thanks mama, I really appreciate you allowing me to get married to Nathan"

"If it was anyone else but Nate you do know I would never in a billion years allow this at your age"

"I know" I smiled at her knowingly.

"You better" she said as she pointed at me then hugged me tight.

* * *

1:00PM

"God I am so freaking nervous" I admitted to Brooke as I frantically fixed my black tie.

"Don't sweat too much point guard, you'll start looking like a dirty gym sock" she said as she helped fix my tie.

"Just two hours and she's mine forever"

"She was always yours, marriage doesn't change that" Brooke said as she started fixing Lucas' tie.

"You know, she's right! It was always Naley" Lucas teased.

"Have you seen her yet, she hasn't contacted me all day." I said beginning to get nervous.

"I'm sure she's just getting ready, don't freak out too much" Brooke scolded me.

"Can we call her? I want to hear her voice."

"Fine, do as you please."

I began to dial Haley's number and just when I was about to press talk I get an incoming call from her.

"I was just about to call you!"

"I had a feeling" she laughed on the other line as I heard her holding back tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked worriedly.

"N-nothing, I'm just so in love with you" she said as she sniffled.

"Baby I love you too, now don't cry, you're probably messing your makeup up"

She gave a short laugh. "No, I didn't get my makeup done yet. I wanted to let out all the tears before then, that's why I called" she teased.

"I missed you, not hearing the sound of your voice scared me."

"Just two more hours" she said excitedly.

"Yes, 1 hour and 47 minutes to be exact"

"I'll see you then Mr. Scott"

"This is the last time I'll be calling you as a single man, goodbye Ms. James" I said in a fake-formal tone.

"Bye honey"

* * *

3PM

"It's show time" Lucas said to me as I was about to go to the alter.

I was shaking with excitement; I was about to get married to Haley.

The traditional "Here Comes the Bride" starts playing on the organ of the church and the doors open to reveal Lucas and Brooke standing side-by-side. To say the anticipation was killing me was an understatement. Haley's sister Quinn walked down with Clay and Taylor with Robert. Haley was coming next.

I swallowed my nervousness and was trying to ready myself for Haley's entrance. As I see her silhouette occupy the doorway a smile quickly takes over my prior-nervous laughter. I hear the photographer snapping away as she gets nearer and nearer with Uncle Jimmy latched onto her. Her waves framed her face, her makeup not too harsh, and her starry eyes just created a perfect scene. To my surprise, my eyes began to water at her beautiful sight. She smiled at the sight of my tearing up and this only made me laugh.

As she was readying to get onto the alter with me she mouthed out an "I love you" as she looked back at her crying father giving his baby away.

She finally got onto the alter with me and my hands quickly found a place in her grasp.

"Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that's what we're here to do today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for and with Nathan and Haley, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it's a pure delight for the rest of us to see how incredibly happy two people can be."

The happiness I got from realizing my dream didn't come true was inexplicable. This was it, we were getting married.

"When we think of love we sometimes talk about people who deserve one another. Not only do Haley and Nathan deserve one another, but they are a perfect match, a pair, a fit, two peas in a pod; and their marriage, far from being something they have had to work hard to achieve, was pure inevitability. They were given to one another and fell so deeply in love that they had no choice."

"We're here to celebrate, to honor, to laugh, to dance, and to be glad because the inevitable has happened. Love is alive and well in the land. Nathan and Haley are here to prove it, and we are here to celebrate with them."

After all of the opening prayers and initial tears, it was time for the wedding vows. Fortunately, I finished mine before the wedding.

"Haley Bob James, where do I start with you?" that got a laugh out of everyone, including Haley.

"We've been attached at the hip since birth. And for anyone who doesn't know, we have the wedding dated for today because it is the day that falls between our birth dates. Hales here has always had a special place in my heart. When we were younger I always knew that we'd be best friends forever, she always stood up to my bullies yet she was always the first person to insult me; ironic huh?"

"To make a long explanation short, Haley was my destiny. I'm so fortunate to have had her as a part of my whole life and today I will seal the deal and make her a part of my life forever." People were laughing and 'aww'-ing at my last line… I didn't want to be too cheesy.

"And your words for Nathan," the minister instructed Haley.

I could see her getting nervous because she's doing that thing where she looks at her feet and fiddles with her fingers. I grab her hands and make her look at me, and she smiles at me noticing her nervousness.

"You see everyone, Nathan is the love of my life. It's as simple as that. The journey we've had is a, crazy one, but it was worth it. Many of you may be looking down at us at getting married at just the ripe age of 16. Well I have something to say to all of you… I'm 17 now." Everyone started laughing at her remark, she was a clever one.

"But in all seriousness, it's always been Haley Waley and Nate the Great. I spent years of my life being in denial about my feelings towards Nathan because I was too embarrassed to face my own emotions, but I'm standing here in front of you all to say how much I love Nathan and how incredibly lucky I am to have found the right guy the first time around. Nathan Royal Scott is my one-in-a-million, he is my laughter, he is my soul, he is my always and forever"

"Do you, Haley Bob James, take Nathan Royal Scott, to be to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled at me cutely.

"Do you, Nathan Royal Scott, take Haley Bob James, to be to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you Haley James and Nathan Scott, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I grabbed her pretty little face and planted the most passionate kiss I could. She was all mine.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" the church filled with applause and excitement.

* * *

"What did they choose as their first dance song?" Brooke asked Lucas curiously.

"You'll see" he smiled at her.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepia-toned loving_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

"This is so adorable!" Peyton said in an enthusiastic way.

"Haley chose the song, she didn't want something too corny so she just a song with a much more whimsical tone." Lucas explained as they watched the couple laughing at each other happily as they did a choreographed dance.

* * *

"Your attempt is cute baby but you're so bad at dancing" Haley teased as she grabbed onto me to make me look less of a fool.

"Doing this for you." I admitted, I was a sucky dancer.

"And I love you for it" she said as she hugged me as the song ended.

"I love you always and forever Haley James Scott" and I kissed her nose as I held her close to me.

**_A/N: The lyrics are from the song 'Better Together' by Jack Johnson if you guys wanted to take a listen or were curious. Hope you thoroughly enjoyed the wedding chapter! The reception is in the next chapter! I wanted to break it up in two chapters instead of blurting it all out in this chapter. Please review! Feedback is much appreciated :D Love, Camille_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where do I start with Haley and Nathan? Their story is quite beautiful actually…" Lucas started as people were eating their dinner and watching him speak.

"I met Nathan in Little League Baseball when I was 4, we became good friends quickly and after practice we'd always go to the sandbox nearby." Lucas was smiling at the memory playing back in his mind.

"NOW. If you didn't know Nate when he was younger he was extremely quiet! Right Haley?"

"Right!" she chimed in as everyone began to laugh.

"BUT, when he did talk he would go hours talking about his best friend, Haley Waley" momentarily the lively guests were 'aww-ing' at the statement.

"So we'd do the same thing every Tuesday afternoon, it became a routine really. Until finally one day I decided I wanted to meet her. But Nate here was a little apprehensive, he probably thought I would take his best friend away from him or something."

Nathan was blushing a nice shade of pink and Haley patted his cheek as she giggled at this hilarious reception speech Lucas was giving.

"The moment I laid eyes on the pretty little James girl I was hooked. I don't know why, but I liked her so much when I met her. She was a bit tough for a girl so tiny. I remember her threatening me that, and I quote, "if you ever hurt Natey I'll hurt you Lucas!"" wasn't she just lovely?" he joked as everyone listened attentively.

"Nathan Scott here ladies and gents, was trying to play cupid and get me and Haley together!" The guests went wild at the comment he made, whether remembering Lucas' crush or being surprised by the fact, they went crazy.

"I remember that!" Haley teased Nathan.

"Oh how much I'd regret that…" Nathan laughed at the ridiculous thought.

"And so this speech ends with the 14 year old Lucas getting rejected by Haley and 2 years later, here we are; me making a speech at my absolute best friends wedding reception. To Nate the Great and Haley Waley, I hope the best of luck to you. Now Nate, take care of Haley Bob for all of us." He said as he walked over to the couple and kissed Haley on the cheek and hugged Nathan.

Chatter filled the room yet again as more food was being sent out by the waiters.

"How much food did your parents get for tonight?" Nathan asked the ever-bubbly Haley.

"I'm thinking a 14 course meal?" she joked as she smiled widely at her husband.

"God, I love you." Nathan blurted as he stared at her pretty face.

She pinched his cheek playfully and suddenly the hired photographer snapped a photo of the cute moment.

"Sorry!" the nerdy looking photographer apologized.

"Oh it's no problem" Haley said sweetly as Nathan looked annoyed by the mood-ruiner.

"Hey, aren't you in my Calculus class?" Haley asked the scrawny looking kid.

"Yeah, I am" he answered shyly.

"What's your name?" Nathan asked harshly probably trying to scare the kid.

"Marvin McFadden, but you can call me Mouth"

Haley got up from the couple's table then gave Mouth a hug and took the fancy camera from him, kissing him on the cheek and snapping a picture just to annoy Nathan.

"I appreciate you coming tonight, I apologize for my **_husband_** being so rude" she laughed as she looked down at the clearly agitated Nathan.

"It's no problem, it's not often that I get opportunities of people from Tree Hill High getting married" he said as he laughed nervously because he could see Nathan eyeing him still.

"Nathan, thank Mouth for taking pictures on this special day of ours" Haley instructed the childish Nathan.

"Thanks" he said coldly.

"I'll be leaving now, it was nice meeting you two"

"Now what was all that hostility for?" she said as she playfully swatted his shoulder with her tiny hand.

"You kiss the nerd and you expect me to be happy about it?" he said as his face was filled with annoyance.

"I'm sorry ok? Can you please forgive me?" Haley said as she pouted her lips.

He tried his best to not make eye contact because he knew that once those pretty little eyes of hers locked with his he'd be like putty in her hands.

"No." he said as he turned.

She wrapped her silky smooth arms around his neck and started feeling down his chest. Resisting Haley was something he was good at, but being their wedding day and all he felt weakened by her touch.

"You really don't forgive me?" she cooed into his ear as she let her voice linger.

"I-I really don't" he said as his voice cracked. This made Haley smile.

"Hmph, well I guess I'll just be extra obedient later tonight." She said as she set her arms free.

"And what does that mean?" Nathan asked curiously as he finally turned to look at her.

She smiled a mischievous smile she saw his interest at her comment and she giggled when she saw his reaction. Slowly and teasingly she sat back in the chair next to him and gestured for him to offer an ear to what she was about to say. He dipped his head lower so his ear would be close to her lips and she said something he hadn't expect to ever hear from Haley.

"Well since we're married and I upset my cute husband just now I thought I'd be able to make it up to him after the reception…"

"Mhm." He replied as he continued to listen to her request.

"And maybe, only if you'd like, you could possibly have your way with me?" she giggled at the last sentence.

His ears practically shot up when such an offer was given by the innocent girl he had just married. He cleared his throat from the hitch that was forming by the thought and he looked over at the now-blushing Haley. She was too cute for words.

Haley once again got up from her seat but this time had a destination in mind.

"Where are you going?" he questioned as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to talk to my parents and I'll let you mull over what I just said, but I'm pretty sure I already know what your decision is" she smiled coyly at Nathan.

* * *

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Haley exclaimed innocently as she walked over to the table of adults.

"It's her wedding day and she's over here still calling me Daddy!" Jimmy James teased.

"Well you know, Daddy's Girls never do quite grow up" she said as she took a seat near her father.

"I'm so happy for you honey" Lydia told her as she smiled at the glowing Haley.

"Thanks mommy, it feels like just yesterday me and Nate were taking baths together" she smiled as she reminisced to herself.

Suddenly Haley heard a loud shriek of excitement behind her.

"LITTLE SISTER YOU'RE MARRIED BEFORE ANY OF US!" Taylor exclaimed as she hugged them.

"So Viv was never able to make it, was she?" Haley asked sadly.

"No but you got me and Tay!" Quinn said enthusiastically.

And to the James sisters' surprise they heard a sudden tapping of wine glasses coming from their father. Haley quickly hurried back to her seat next to Nathan and the room fell silent.

"Hello everyone, I'm Jimmy James, father of the bride" he started.

"Haley is the best daughter you can ask for, she's patient, hardworking, kind, and 9 times out of 10 more mature than her old man." The guests laughed in unison

"And this might come as a surprise to all of you, but giving her away this afternoon was easier than I thought it would be. I think it's because I realized that her whole life she had another man in it but me, and that was Nathan Scott"

Haley smiled at her dad's comment, it was so incredibly true.

"You may think we are crazy parents for letting our daughter get married at 16, but she's in love with a boy she's loved her whole life, what's so wrong with what we did?" he said as he looked down at Lydia.

"I'm 17!" Haley exclaimed playfully.

"Oh, and Haley was always a smartass" he added.

"But in all seriousness, if this were any boy other than Nathan we'd say no in an instant… Nathan was like a son to us, legally for a good portion of our lives, he was. And Nate, I know we weren't the greatest parents but I hope we made adequate makeshift one's after losing Deb and Dan."

Nathan smiled at Jimmy with a wholehearted smile.

"In memory of Dan and Deb Scott, and to Nathan and Haley for the love that will never burn out!"

* * *

The wedding reception was finally over and after a night of laughs and love the couple could finally go back home.

As Nathan and Haley were about ready to leave hand-in-hand Brooke interrupted with a loud yell.

"Tutor Wife wait up!" she said as she tried to run as quickly as possible in her heels.

"A gift from Lucas and I! We wanted to wait until the end of the night to give it to you" she smiled.

Nathan took the envelope from Brooke and opened it carefully. The contents being two tickets.

"Brooke…" Haley said slowly not wanting to accept the gift.

"They are two **_non-refundable_** tickets to Hawaii, so even if you didn't want to accept you have to or Lucas and I just wasted our money."

"But what about school?"

"Check out the date." Haley looked over the ticket and smiled at the print that said: "June 14"

"This is such a thoughtful gift Brooke…"

"Just think of it as… a honeymoon after finals?" she giggled as Lucas approached her.

"Aww, you gave them the gift without me?!" He whined.

"They were about to leave!"

"Thanks so much you guys" Nathan said as he hugged Brooke and Lucas for the tickets.

"It was no problem, a friendship of 12 years has no price tag" Lucas said getting sentimental.

"I'm really happy for you two" he said as he put an arm around Haley and Nathan.

"Wait! Stay there!" Brooke said as she frantically looked for her camera in her purse.

"On the count of three… one, two, three!"

The three long-time friends looked at each other as she counted down and knew exactly what to do… jump! Even though doing it in heels sounded hard Haley managed to do it for the photo-op.

* * *

"We're finally home" Nathan said as he parked into their driveway.

"Home sweet home" Haley smiled as she looked over at her husband.

Nathan quickly got out of his seat and hurried over to the passenger side so he could open the door for Haley. He held his hand out like a gentleman and his wife took it with no problem.

"My husband has such strong hands." Haley said in a giddy tone.

"And my wife has such soft hands" he replied as they walked over to the front door.

Suddenly he swooped Haley up into his arms and held her in the traditional newlywed-style.

"Nathan!" she screamed in surprise as he grabbed her suddenly.

"This is a must-do" he said cutely as he unlocked the door.

Haley couldn't believe her eyes. Nathan transformed the whole house into a beautiful honeymoon suite.

"I know we couldn't afford going on a real honeymoon right after the wedding plus finals coming up but I still wanted this to be the most memorable day for you Hales." He said to her.

The tears started flowing as she looked over the roses scattered across the cream colored carpet leading to the stairs. And to add on to the already beautiful scene they had a huge painting in their living room that was a face consisting of the halves of their faces. The wall adjacent to the painting was a new paint job on the wall that had a huge heart in white that had HJ + NS inside of it. And to top it all off there was a photo wall of when they were little kids and above it a banner that said "Nate the Great and Haley Waley."

"You hate it? God I knew I should've talked to you about it before doing this! I'm sorry Hales, please don't cry" Nathan pleaded as he walked over to the still sobbing Haley.

"I'll paint over it tomorrow morning I promise"

"Don't! it's beautiful…" she managed to let out.

"I love it Nathan, I love it so much" she said as she now stood in the middle of her new favorite room.

"You do?" he said with relief.

"Yes, how did you do this?"

"Peyton did it as a wedding gift, she's felt extremely guilty about trying to break us up during the Marine ball and she wanted to repay us by doing this. Well I did the photo wall she did the painting, god knows I am not artistic, it was a surprise to me when I finished the photo wall.

Haley laughed at the last statement, it was true, he wasn't the most artistic guy. Most likely another reason why this made her so emotional.

"So… wanna go hit the hay or no, we can do anything you want" Nathan said like a little boy.

"Nathan if you're trying to make me comfortable by suggesting such ridiculous stuff it ain't working" Haley said in a sassy matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to pressure you. I didn't marry you to have sex" he said pleadingly.

"You think we're going to go to bed without having sex on our wedding night. Nathan Scott must really love this Haley James girl" she said talking about them in third person.

He smiled at her slyly and grabbed her hand and began to run up to their bedroom.

* * *

Haley was feeling extremely nervous but at the same time has wanted this with him for awhile. The fact that he actually waited and didn't pressure her into anything meant so much to her and now all she wanted to do was please her husband, her best friend, her soulmate.

"Relax Hales" he said as he took his shiny shoes off and hung his tux coat on a hanger.

"I'm attempting" she said as she took deep breaths as if she was meditating.

Nathan simply shook his head at these silly gestures but this just made him love her more.

"Come on, sit down on the bed." He said as he tapped on the edge of the bed.

Shortly after she sat right next to him and looked at him with a worried look.

"We really don't have to do this tonight…" he said as he got behind her and started rubbing her neck and massaging her shoulders.

"No no, it is something that must happen. You just need to guide me through this; I'm all yours." She stated as she let her inhibitions free.

"Are you saying that you're my sex slave?" he chuckled.

"Ew! No! I was just—"

"I was just joking Haley, I understood what you were saying" seeing her squirm like this amused Nathan a bit too much.

She gave him a faint smile and at this moment she was ready. Maybe not physically but mentally she finally was, so Nathan better move quick she thought.

To her surprise Nathan got up from the bed and dimmed the lights a bit, probably to set the tense mood.

"Get up" he instructed her with a stern tone.

But like a dog with its owner Haley obeyed.

"Now relax and let your husband do all the work" he smirked at her as he began to unzip her dress.

"I'm so nervous" she admitted.

"It'll be ok, I'll be gentle don't worry." He said in a hush tone.

_At least his words calmed me a bit… Haley thought._

Slowly her dress fell to the ground and she was still turned completely around from him.

"Turn around Hales" he said wanting to see his wife in full-view.

_God no, now he has to see me naked…_

"Let's not do stuff like this, it's embarrassing" she complained.

"Hales….." he said in a dragged out tone.

Finally she complied and did a 180, she was more beautiful than he thought she would be.

_OMG. She's stunning…_

"You're perfect Hales" he said in awe.

"You're just saying that…" she sighed in an annoyed tone.

_Why does Nate have to be so darn cute?_

"I'm not just saying that, you Haley James Scott are perfection."

She began to blush and this only made Nathan more excited.

"I love you," she stated in an almost whisper as he began to lay her down on their queen sized bed.

He kissed her slowly and lovingly in every spot that was revealed. She shuttered at his soft kisses and gentle hands. As he looked down at his beautiful wife he felt his heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smile down at her perfection.

In one swift movement he took his shirt off and shortly after began to unbutton and unzip his slacks.

The anticipation was killing Nathan to the point he could barely take his pants off.

"God, these stupid zippers and buttons!" he said with frustration.

Haley giggled as she watched Nathan struggle as he was straddling her.

"Here let your wife help" she continued to giggle as she undid his pants the first try.

"What would I do without you?" he teased as he threw his pants to the ground.

She simply just smiled and let him continue what he started.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you ok…?" he said cautiously.

"Ok" she said as she shook her head to show approval

"We'll take it nice and s—slow" he blurted as he moved into her carefully.

She gripped at his back and could tell she'd be digging her nails into his back.

"Nathan…" she let out breathlessly as he began to sway his hips more.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stilled himself so she could get used to the feeling.

As if it was taking all her energy to do this she simply nodded her head and couldn't speak straight.

Thrust by thrust he did with grace and cautiousness that he began to get caught up in the moment once he felt himself getting close to his breaking point.

"God… this feels so good." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Nathan" she moaned out again.

His movements began to quicken and his control was out of his hands. He knew he'd reach his peak at any moment.

"Haley, love, you're so tight" he let out as he began to feel the pressure building up in him.

She knew what was coming next and gripped onto him tightly in anticipation.

And with a few more thrusts he finally reached his climax and collapsed on top of her in a breathless manner.

"That was good" he complimented as he was breathing like a thirsty dog.

Haley just laughed at his reaction.

"Were you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked reassuringly as he rolled over to his side of the bed.

"Mhm. You were very gentle." She said lying because she knew halfway through he lost all control.

"Are you sure? I think I got carried away… I'm really sorry it's just that, I haven't had sex in so long…" he said shyly.

"I'm sure" she said as she began to put his shirt on and button it.

"Good" he let out in another deep breath.

"You're breathing so hard, are you ok…?" Haley asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" he stated as he gasped for air.

"You look pale Natey" she said feeling his face with the back of her hand.

"I'm f-fine" he said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"NATHAN!" she screamed as his head lost all support and began to bob.

"Oh my god, baby!" she cried as she realized he was unconscious.

Immediately Haley reached for her phone and dialed 911.

"911 emergency" the operator said in a calm tone.

"M-my husband just passed out and I don't know what's wrong with him!" she cried into the phone.

"Miss, please stay calm, we're sending an ambulance now."

"You need to help me I'm scared" she continued to cry.

"What's your name?"

"H-Haley James S-Scott."

"Well Mrs. Scott can you please feel for a pulse?"

"O-ok…" she sniffled as she grabbed his wrist and tried to feel for one.

"I-I can't feel one…"

**A/N: Haley is finally a Scott! I hope you liked this chapter, I'm pretty happy with this one. The words just flowed this time! And I'm sorry with leaving you with a cliffhanger like that but this is what'll intrigue my readers more. Please review! The feedback would be amazing :D**


	17. Chapter 17

The night after her wedding Haley never expected to be waking up in a hospital room. She imagined to be lying in bed next to Nathan watching him sleep and happier than ever from the events of the prior night, but her old fantasies became her worst nightmares. Her ugly reality was waking up in the seat on the side of Nathan's unconscious body in hospital room 2230. Haley couldn't help but feel guilty. He used too much energy and his heart was weak

_I should've thought about that… god I'm so stupid _

Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Nathan's face right before passing out. His eyes so lifeless, and face so pale. She swallowed hard at the image. All she knew was that she'd do anything to see a smiling and healthy Nathan.

"Mrs. Scott?" the doctor said as she knocked on the door.

"Y-yes?" she said as she wiped away her tears.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Not good," she answered honestly.

The doctor simply shook her head and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Is everything that happened to Nathan my fault?" Haley blurted.

"Why exactly do you think this is your fault?" the sweet doctor questioned.

Haley looked down at her feet embarrassed by the question.

"Well… it was right after we had sex" she let out.

The doctor's eyes widened.

"I didn't know that this would happen to him! It was my first time and it was right after our wedding reception and if I knew I would've never done it with him." Haley rambled as she began to cry again.

"Mrs. Scott please don't cry" the doctor said as she rubbed her back.

"This isn't your fault… completely."

"But part of it is my fault, right?" she said as she looked up with puffy eyes.

"We're not entirely sure yet…"

"I feel so guilty, this isn't how we're supposed to be spending the day after our wedding" she complained.

"I know, there there, things will be alright" the doctor said as she continued to comfort her.

"How long have you known about his HCM?"

"I don't remember exactly but 6-8 months…"

"I see, well has he been taking his medications daily?"

"I'm not sure, God, I've should've been making sure he was taking his medicine every day!" Haley cried as she continued to beat herself up about this.

"Mrs. Scott please… calm down."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, other than the heart defect does he have any other major illnesses?"

"No... not that I'm aware of"

"By the looks of things Nathan will be fine"

_Oh thank god…_

"He just cannot miss a day with his medication. Mrs. Scott you must stress to him that he takes them every night" the doctor said strictly.

"I will" Haley said tearing up again.

"Thank you so much doc" she said as she hugged her tightly.

* * *

Haley sat in the chair she has been sitting in for three hours now waiting for Nathan to wake up. She tried to study but every time she looked at the words in her book she'd look up at Nathan to see if he was ok.

She held his hand and started playing with the wedding ring on his finger.

"Natey, you have to wake up soon so I can take you home and treat you like a baby and coddle your cute self" she said as she continued playing with the band.

"If you keep having heart attacks after sex I don't think we'll get very far in this marriage" she teased the unconscious Nathan.

"H-huh?" he questioned as his eyes opened.

"God Natey… why must you scare me like this all the time?!" she said as she hugged him.

"What were you saying earlier?" he questioned as sat back down.

"Nothing…" she said embarrassed by the plain words.

"Come on Hales…"

She had to ready herself for this one. While she was waiting next to him the night before and the morning after she was trying to think of ways to explain this to him.

"After the reception we had sex…" she said trailing.

"Yes…and?" he asked confused.

"Well, um—after, you sorta passed out."

"What? I don't understand"

"You had your heart attack after we had sex, there I said it" she said her cheeks three shades redder.

Nathan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what she just told him.

"You're lying, right Hales? This is all some joke you thought of for when I woke up?" he said in disbelief.

"No Nathan, it's not… it's the truth" she said not able to make eye contact with him.

"Oh" he let out trying to take in everything she just admitted to him.

_This can't be happening… not only is that embarrassing for me but Haley must feel guilty and humiliated as hell! He said beating himself up._

"Well, did you not take your medicine or something?" she questioned him.

"I may have taken just one instead of two…" he said scared of his wife's reaction.

"Nathan, why in the world would you do that to yourself?"

"I wanted to be more lively for our wedding day, I knew it'd be a long day, and night…" he said trailing again.

"You're such an idiot you know that?" she said as she laughed at him.

"I know, who was the girl stupid enough to marry me, oh yeah you, Haley James Scott" he smiled at her.

"Don't scare me like that again, I don't care what the occasion! You take your full dose of medicine every night Nathan! I'll never forgive you if I find out you're doing otherwise!" she threatened him.

"Ok ok I will; Mrs. Scott please don't spank me" he teased.

_Mrs. Scott has such a nice ring to it…_

"Actually you can spank me I take that back" he smirked at her.

"You've only been awake for 5 minutes after being comatose and you're already acting dirty with me, I see you move quickly" she giggled.

* * *

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Scott you two are free to go" the doctor announced.

"Thanks for everything doc, who knew doctor's could make such good therapists too?" Haley smiled back at her.

"It's refreshing to see someone so in love with someone." The doctor replied.

"Thanks" Nathan answered surprised at the doc's remark.

"You take it nice and slow Mr. Scott, there's no need to rush things; summer is just around the corner… you don't want to be in a coma then"

* * *

"But Haley…" Nathan whined to Haley as she didn't let him leave to go out with Lucas and the guy's.

"I said no, you just got out of the hospital and they expect you to party all night? Nu-uh, no way, you're not going out" she said scolding him like a child.

"Fine, I guess I can just sit at home all day and sulk around until I possibly have another heart attack due to NON-activity" he retorted.

"That is not funny! Who do you think takes care of you at the hospital all day when you do have heart attacks, yeah not so funny now faulty-hearted boy!" she said angrily.

"Yeah, because sitting around a guy who's in a coma is such a hard task!" he yelled back at her.

She looked at him with the 'what the hell is wrong with you?' face. After practically getting zero hours of sleep and not to mention immense amounts of guilt from what happened to him, this is what she gets? Low blows because she cares too much for him not to go out this one measly night.

"Hales… I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he said knowing he said the wrong things.

"I hate you!" she said as she slapped him by surprise and stomped up to their bedroom.

* * *

"Open the door Haley" he found himself begging for forgiveness now.

"It's only our fifth day married and we're already fighting" she cried in the room by herself.

"Come on, open up and let's talk about this baby"

"No" she said spitefully.

"Hales… look I'm really sorry, now open up or I'll knock the door down… you know I can" he said laughing at his own ridiculous threat.

**ring**

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke"

"So, what'd she say?" Lucas asked

"Not tonight man, maybe some other time?"

"Ahh, alright. I'll tell the guys."

"Thanks dude, I'll talk to you later"

"Later"

"See Haley, I'm not going out tonight you have nothing to worry about"

As he tried the knob again it miraculously opened.

"Oh my big crybaby" he said as he hugged the sobbing Haley on the bed.

"Don't call me that" she pouted.

"You're being a big baby" he teased some more.

"No, you are. Acting all bratty because I didn't want to let you go out."

"Hales… arguing for the rest of the night isn't going to solve anything" he chimed in.

"I'm sorry for calling you faulty-hearted boy" she said as she looked up at him with her tear stained lids and cheeks.

"And I'm sorry for saying you taking care of me didn't mean anything… I know that's not true" he said as he gave her a peck on the nose.

He looked deep into her eyes and all he wanted to do was to ravage her. His heart was beating so quickly at the sight of his innocent Haley. She was all his and he wanted her to know that he was all hers.

"Nathan…" she moaned out lightly as he began to kiss the side of her neck.

He began feeling up her shirt and quickly tore the piece of clothing off of her body and to the ground, leaving her in only her bra.

His teeth practically glided across her stomach as he began to place kisses on her skin. She felt her whole body react to his touch and this was all still new to her. As much as she was enjoying she couldn't help but keep the fact that Nathan had a heart attack the last time in the back of her mind.

"Baby…" she cried out to him.

"What is it, love?" he asked as his eyes fell onto hers.

"We can't do this" she said bringing his head back up.

"What, what do you mean we can't do this?" he asked bewildered by the sudden hindrance.

"Your heart…" she let out flatly.

"Hales, my heart is fine" he said grabbing her hand and placing it atop of his chest.

"We can't prove that for sure, plus I'll worry too much" she said with sorrow.

"Hales come on…" he complained as he felt the bulge in his pants grow bigger.

"I'm sorry, just not tonight" she said as she put her shirt back on.

"Fine…" then he went into the bathroom to 'fix' his problem.

* * *

"Hales honey," he shook her arm gently as she slept like a baby next to him.

"Hmm?" she replied not opening her eyes.

"I'm gonna go have breakfast with Lucas and Brooke, wanna tag along?" he smiled as he realized she wasn't budging from her comfy position.

"Tell them I'll see them some other time" she groaned as she tossed to her other side.

"What a grumpy little girl I married" he teased her as he was still sitting next to her sleeping body.

"Yeah, yeah, go get breakfast while I get some sleep"

"I love you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, bye Natey"

_She's so goddamn cute…_

* * *

"So she like refuses to sleep with you now?" Brooke said as she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

"Yup, she's totally against me even kissing her because she thinks I'll get too 'excited'" Nathan complained to Lucas and Brooke.

"I mean… you did have a heart attack, her _first_ time Nate. She must feel responsible, you know how Haley is; a worry wart"

"I know, I know, but why must I be punished like this! I've waited for so long and now she doesn't even want to, this has got to be some joke." He said as he gulped down some of his orange juice.

"Nathan… you have to understand where she's coming from. Imagine if you were Haley, would you really want to risk that?"

"I guess so… but how long is this going to last?"

"Who knows… she's Haley, she never loses a fight" Lucas added.

Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

_Just my luck… he thought to himself._

"So Nate, thinking about High Flyers?"

"How could I when I have a heart like mine?

"Hey, don't think like that!"

"Even if I got accepted as a finalist they will never choose me once they find out about my HCM"

"You do realize getting into High Flyers can change your life forever Nate?"

"What about Haley?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"I'm sure your doctor can arrange some sort of plan for your meds and this case."

"I don't know Luke… Brooke's right, I can't just leave Haley"

"If you get into this camp it's almost an ensured spot into your choice college"

"Haley's his wife Lucas" Brooke said angrily at Lucas.

"Well, there's no point in having this conversation because I haven't even received a letter from them yet. So when the time comes that's when we'll worry about this."

"With your HCM aside would you go?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." He answered quickly.

"See," Lucas said boasting to Brooke.

"But Haley!" Brooke exclaimed yet again.

"It's only six months right?"

"Wait, it's six months, I thought it was only for the summer?" Nathan asked confused.

"They've changed their itinerary quite a bit this year, this only means a better camp" Lucas said excitedly.

"And what about you Nate, are you considering going?"

"If they take me, hell yeah I'll go"

"This idea really does not sit well with me… I can't help but think how upset Haley would be with this"

"And why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Remember that story you told me about how you asked her to be your girlfriend the summer Nathan was away for basketball camp?"

"Yeah…? Oh! I didn't even think of that…" Lucas replied.

"What?! What's going on?" Nathan asked completely baffled.

"Haley never told you this but she was miserable that summer…"

"She told me she spent a lot of time with you"

"Yeah, she did."

"So?"

"So… she was still miserable without you. You were her absolute best friend, nothing, not even me can change that."

"Now I'm not so sure if I want to get into High Flyers…" Nathan looked down at his half eaten food.

"It's a lot to consider… let's just see how things go" Lucas said optimistically.

"Yeah… let's go with that."

**A/N: Sorry for not being able to update every two days like I used to be able to! I'll try my hardest to update more often, but no promises. I don't think once a week is too much of a wait, right? Well I hope you liked this chapter. I've noticed for the last few chapters that reviews have gone extremely down and it's kind of discouraging but then I remember my loyal readers and supporters and it makes things better. So please review. I'd really appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hales I brought you home a breakfast sandwich!" Nathan exclaimed as he entered the house again but there was no answer.

He looked down at his watch '11:46'

"Hm. She must still be sleeping" he said as he paced up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Haley Bobbb" he continued as he was about to approach the room.

The sight of this 5 foot tall girl in a mess of blankets was just too adorable to wake.

"Aww, my little Haley Waley is so tired." Nathan said as he rubbed her back gently.

She groaned slightly with annoyance when he kept talking to her in her sleep.

"I got you food baby" he said as he kissed her on the nose.

"Thanks but I'm gonna sleep all day" Haley said as she plopped her head onto his lap.

"Are you ok?" he said as he felt her forehead and cheeks.

"I'm fine, I'm just exhausted…" she said as she tugged on his shirt for him to come to bed with her.

"Hales I need to study for history, wanna help me study tutor girl?"

"No" she let out flatly.

"Come to bed with me" she pouted.

"I'd love to but I need to study, I'll just be at the desk right over there" he said pointing to the desk on the wall.

"No… bring your books to bed and study" she whined some more.

He gave her a long strict look and finally caved into her pout and puppy dog eyes.

"You're lucky you're so cute" he said as he hopped into bed next to her with his books.

She simply giggled at his remark and cuddled into his side as she looked at the words in the book.

"Why do we study history anyways…?" Nathan complained as he got sick of studying after about an hour.

He looked down at the girl he was talking to and found her sound asleep again.

"Oh Hales…" he said as he fixed the blanket on top of her.

* * *

Haley woke up and looked at the digital alarm clock on the side table '5:23 PM'

She couldn't help but groan again after sleeping for so long.

As she continued to toss she realized the warm arm around her waist. She turned to see Nathan sleeping like a baby with books scattered around him. She smiled at the sight.

_I mean who wouldn't smile at this, Nathan is gorgeous…_

She got up to fix the papers around him and found a note that he had written to her.

"Hales—if I fall asleep on you I'm terribly sorry for not waking up to your adorable sleepy face… Brooke and Lucas are going to be coming over at around 7 for dinner, sorry for not telling you earlier."

Haley was far from upset at the note, in fact she was happy to be spending time with Brooke and Lucas after missing out on breakfast.

She successfully wiggled out of his grip and immediately went to the bathroom to freshen up. After finishing getting ready she walked downstairs and saw the mail in front of the door.

"Junk, junk, magazine, catalogs, ooh… mail for Natey!" she said inspecting the plain letter with 'High Flyers' on the top right corner.

Instead of being nosy she decided to put the letter in the slot labeled "Nathan" next to their phone because this was their system of organizing their letters and bills and such.

_What shall I cook…? She contemplated._

* * *

"Lucas, please do not even mention High Flyers at dinner!" Brooke protested to her blonde boyfriend.

"Don't worry, I won't." he defended.

"I'm not joking Luke, it's obvious that Nathan is all confused about this and your two-cents just confuses him more!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! Now can we just have a civil dinner with our friends?" he said as he pointed at the Scott residence in front of them.

"Fine"

"Shhhhh!" Haley whisper-yelled as she opened the door for Brooke and Lucas.

"What, why?" Lucas said as they stepped into the big house.

"Nathan's sleeping" Haley let out with a cute smile.

"Does he not know it's 7…?"

"He's been studying a lot lately, I didn't wanna wake him; you know I hate waking people up"

"It's true, one time I told Haley to call me at 6:30 on a Saturday morning so I can help her with this church thing and she just never called and did everything herself"

"Funny, because I love waking people up!" Brooke said referring to those memorable times she was found straddling one of her good friends to wake them.

"oh I know that" Haley chuckled.

"Do you really want to start dinner without Nathan?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be waking any time soon…" Haley laughed.

"Ok, let's dig in!" Brooke said happily.

"So you're laying in bed and Nate's rubbing your feet, then you fart?" Brooke said disgusted with her friend's confession.

"Yes, it was so embarrassing" Haley said as she covered her face with her hands

"What'd he say?"

"'Cute Hales'…I'm not even joking, he actually said that then started laughing at me"

"At least he's supportive!" Lucas chuckled.

"It's just funny because we spent all these years as little kids together and I don't remember ever farting in front of him."

"Marriage brings out the best and worst of people you know?" Brooke smiled at her..

"I know, I'm just so fortunate to have married my best friend" Haley said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Are you two happy?"

"Yeah, well I can only answer for myself but—"

"Hell yes I'm happy" Nathan said cutting Haley's words off.

"Baby, better late than never" Haley said as he kissed her cheek.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

She simply gave him the 'you know why' look and he nodded in agreement.

"Of course, because you're Haley James… Haley James Scott"

"So how are things doing in the bedroom department besides sleeping?" Brooke asked shamelessly.

Haley practically spit her drink out from the words.

"Uhh" Nathan said with his mouth opened awkwardly.

"Non-existent" Haley said as her cheeks quickly turned pink with embarrassment.

"Well why is that?" Lucas chimed in.

_Who knew these two would be so spineless today…? Nathan thought._

"I-I don't wanna talk about that…" Haley said as she turned away from their contact.

Nathan was giving both of them the evil eye but he knew this torture was not going to end soon. It wasn't torture for him, but he knew Haley was practically breaking at the seams hearing them pestering her like this.

"Ok, then we'll ask Nate."

"You guys, seriously… stop" He said as he rubbed Haley's back to comfort her.

"Fine… we'll just do something else that'll keep our minds off of the big bad sex question then" Brooke said in defeat as she stood from the couch towards the TV.

"What're you doing?" Haley said as she nestled her head into Nathan's chest.

"Just watch some home videos, I wanna see you and Nate when you were little kids!"

"What about me?!" Lucas whined.

"Eh, you too I guess." She said as she searched through the VHS'

"Ahh! This one" she smiled as she saw the words, 'Haley and Nathan 3-years-old Birthday/Bath'

"Sounds kinky" Brooke said as she sat back on the couch.

"We were three Brooke…" Nathan looked at her in bewilderment

"Whatever" she responded as the tape started playing.

"_Haley come on, smile at the camera!" The familiar voice rang through both of their ears._

"_But Auntie Deb I don't wanna" she pouted with her puffy blue dress on._

"_Haley, you and Nate only turn three once. Come on, smile!" she said as she panned out the video to see all the little kids at the party._

"_Only if I get to take a picture with Natey in it" she replied sassily._

"_Fine. Nathan come here for a second baby!" she said as she set the camcorder on a tripod._

_The three-year-old Nate began running happily towards them._

"I remember this" Haley laughed diabolically.

"Yeah. Me too, I forgot how mean you were to me when we were younger"

"_Nathan stand closer to Haley" Deb instructed._

_Slowly he approached the puffy blue-dressed girl._

"_Come on Natey… I won't hurt you" she smiled slyly as she put and arm around him._

"_Ok. One, two, three!" Then Haley pulls down his pants._

"She did not just do that…" Brooke said with her jaw dropped.

"Haley was a mean little girl" nathan said as he shook his head next to a laughing Haley.

"Aww, so classic. That's not the last time you fell for that either."

"I'm so glad your mean streak only lasted until you were 6"

"Yeah now you're a big bully" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok, now let's watch this one" she said pushing in the tape labeled "Nathan Scores"

"This should be interesting" Lucas said as he leaned back with arms up behind his head.

"_Scott for the win! Scott for the win! Scott with the winning basket versus Pontiac!" the video practically shouts as the montage plays._

"_My baby is sexy when he shoots around" Peyton says on the screen as she kisses him._

Haley just starts shaking her head in amusement.

The video continues playing with impressive jump shots, dunks, and the occasional fade away. Haley was proud to have been married to such an MVP, and Nathan was happy looking back at where he has come since the beginning of his basketball 'career'.

_Suddenly the video cuts to another scene that is clearly in a different setting. Nathan is frantically kissing a girl who is clearly topless underneath him and then he starts peeling his shirt off, exposing the contour lines of his back muscles._

"What is this?" Haley said with slight disgust because she had forgotten how much of a man slut he was before they were officially together. She'd remembered the stories he told her from time to time, but seeing it was just overwhelming.

"_Nathan, I'll die if anyone finds this…" the brunette girl says as he continues kissing her neck._

"_Come on, no one will ever find this… this will be our little secret" he said as she finally sits up to be in view of the shot._

"_But Nathan" she whined cutely._

"_Brooke Davis, I swear you'll be the death of me" then they continue making out heavily._

Almost simultaneously they all mutter an "Oh my God" with jaws dropped to match their words. Brooke is looking at Lucas apologetically and Nathan is left speechless. How could he have kept this tape? And why did it have to play in front of his friends?

Haley looks at Nathan for a quick second then tears start falling from her eyes. "Hales…" but she quickly runs upstairs to avoid what just happened. "Look Luke… I'm sorry" Nathan said as he approached his infuriated friend. "I'm sor—" but before anymore words could escape his mouth Lucas punches him in the eye.

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed as she went to go check on Nathan's eye.

"Yeah, you two go make another sex tape while I sit at home" Lucas said as he slammed the door shut.

"I'm gonna go after him, I'm sorry I can't stay" Brooke said as she hurriedly exited their house.

"Haley…?" Nathan said as he came in with his eye covered with an ice bag.

She laid still at the sound of his voice, but when she got a view of him icing his eye she couldn't help be worried.

"W-what happened?" she questioned him.

"Lucas punched me before they left…" he admitted.

"I wish I was there to see that"

"I'm sorry Hales… about that whole thing" he apologized awkwardly.

"Why would you even keep that?" she cried to him.

"I totally forgot it even existed… you have to believe me Hales"

Haley looked up at him with her now swollen eyes, she swallowed hard at the sight of a hurt and distressed Nathan.

"It's not that I don't believe you Nate, I do, I trust you more than anyone. But I can't change your past… this only makes me feel so insecure." She cried more.

"Don't feel insecure baby… there's no need."

"I know you've slept with tons of girls before me and this only adds on to our sex life problems. Plus it was Brooke. And I just don't want to have to compete with that."

"You don't have to compete with anyone! I only want you, I only need you."

"But I'm not even giving you that…" she sobbed more.

"Hales… we don't need to have sex for me to be happy with you. I love you and I understand that sex is a scary thing for you. And I know your first time was ruined because of my faulty heart." He said as he hugged her.

"Your heart is only flawed physically…" she said as she kissed him.

He grabbed her hand and put it on top of his chest.

"You're the only one to do this to me" he said as his heart beated quicker.

"Nathan… are you ok? You took your meds right?" she looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm more than fine now that I know you're happy and not crying." He smiled at her.

She looked away from him and sat back on the bed, she patted at the spot next to her signaling him to sit.

"So… all that stuff you did with Brooke. It's all in the past right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course it's in the past Hales…" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"You're sure…?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive. There's nothing to worry about, I swear."

She quickly got on top of his lap and started giving him sloppy kisses around his face and his neck.

"I love you" she declared as she began taking her shirt off.

"Hales…" he said from shock at what was happening.

"I love you so much baby"

Her thoughts were all over the place, here she was on top of Nathan after seeing his sex tape with Brooke… was she just coping? Or is this what she wanted?

"We don't need to do this Hales." He said with his hand on her cheek.

"But I want you, Nathan, I want you so badly…" she said as she hugged him close to her.

"Are you sure? Or are you just doing this after what you saw on that tape? Because if that's the case then I don't want to Haley" he said to her sternly.

_He doesn't want me… he doesn't want anything to do with me… _

"Hales. I know your thoughts are all messed up now, but come on baby, just clear your thoughts. Let's talk" he said as he gave her back her shirt.

"Y-you don't want me?"

"What, of course I want you."

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" she cried from hurt and embarrassment.

"Haley…" he started not knowing where his words were headed.

"I-I just don't want you to regret anything we do… I don't want to pressure you, or hurt you"

She was already hurt, and now she was upset with him.

"How many girls were there before me that I don't know about?" she sobbed and filled with betrayal.

"I don't want to answer that"

"Why? Because you think it'll hurt my feelings? Well Nathan it's too late for that! My heart was shattered when I saw you on that tape with Brooke. And I'm trying to look past it because I knew that was in the past. But I fell in love with you years ago, I fell in love with that guy on the tape… so what's the point of anything now? Have I been living from lies? Loving a boy who I didn't know?"

"Hales no! What we have is not a lie!" he said grabbing onto her arms.

"I love you, and you know that…" she cried.

"I do, I know that with all my heart."

"But you don't love me the same way I love you." She added.

He looked at her with shock, letting go of the tiny girl he was holding. He didn't know what to think, or to say. Did she really think that he didn't love her? Why couldn't he say anything?

"It's ok… I understand, we were so young getting married. We were in over our heads."

"Don't say that Hales, we're happy together, I love you and you love me"

"But it's not enough…" she let out.

_Why is she saying all of this…? It's breaking my heart…_

"I asked you to marry me for a reason, because I believe in us, that our love is stronger than any other, that through thick and thin we'll never give up on each other. I love you Haley and if that's not enough then why'd you say yes to me… why'd you take my hand in marriage?" he said filled with hurt.

"I don't want to hurt you Nathan, that's the last thing I want to do… but baby, I'm hurting so much right now. I need you to give me time to think things over. Everything that's just happened"

"You know… this morning I was actually worried that you'd never have sex with me again, now here we are fighting because I didn't have sex with you" he let out bluntly.

"That's not why I'm upset Nathan…"

"Then what is it? What's making you reconsider our love?" he shouted.

"Me… I can't make you happy, no matter what I do" she cried.

"Hales? What in the world are you talking about? You are my happiness"

"Then why'd you apply to High Flyers?" she spat out at him.

"How do you know about that?" he said with wonder.

"I saw the letter they sent to you, I didn't open it… I'm just assuming only camps like that reply when the player contacts them"

"Hales—"

"Do you want to go?" she said cutting him off.

"I don't know"

"Oh"

"A part of me wants to say 'hell yes I want to go, it's a dream come true' but another part is telling me I'm an idiot for even applying with a wife at home."

"I may be a sure winner against Brooke or any other girl, but basketball… it's been your dream since we were kids" she admitted to him.

"I know that but—"

"But nothing, it's either me or basketball"

"Haley!" He let out with anger.

"Nathan… me or basketball?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'd just like to thank all my readers and followers. It means so much to me! Last chapter I got a bunch of reviews and I thank you guys with all my heart. Please review!**

**Oh, btw! It'd be amazing if you could take a look at my new story "Please Don't Leave Me." **_** s/9107389/1/**_

**It's pretty smutty but the storyline is a good one, I promise you that! So if you could take the time and read it I'd highly appreciate that! Thanks, Camille.**


	19. Chapter 19

"_Do you want to go?" she said cutting him off._

"_I don't know"_

"_Oh"_

"_A part of me wants to say 'hell yes I want to go, it's a dream come true' but another part is telling me I'm an idiot for even applying with a wife at home."_

"_I may be a sure winner against Brooke or any other girl, but basketball… it's been your dream since we were kids" she admitted to him._

"_I know that but—"_

"_But nothing, it's either me or basketball"_

"_Haley!" He let out with anger._

"_Nathan… me or basketball?" _

* * *

"This has got to be a joke…" Nathan looked at her with shock.

She took a deep breath and her expression never changed, she was being completely serious with him.

"Answer me Nathan, me or basketball?"

"This isn't fair, you making me choose like this! This isn't fair!" he shouted at her.

"You're the one who applied in the first place! You want to leave me!" she retorted.

"Goddamnit Haley I do NOT want to leave you, now will you get that through that thick skull of yours?!" he said growing more angry with her words.

"I thought it'd be an easy question, that hands down you'd say 'you Haley' with no thought at all… but I was wrong." She said looking away from him.

"I applied to see if I was good enough…"

"Yeah, tell yourself that…" she said as she began walking downstairs with her purse and phone.

"Where are you going?" he shouted at her.

She remained silent as she continued.

"Haley, don't ignore me!" he exclaimed as she ignored him.

He saw her nearing the door and he quickly went in front of it.

"Get out of my way Nathan." She said with anger-filled eyes.

"I won't until you tell me where in the world you're going"

"Away from you." She said bluntly.

"Why are you doing this to me? Let's just talk this out." He said to her.

"I can't, I've said everything I've wanted to say so please. Just let me go…" she said as she pushed on his arm to get out of the way.

"No… NO!" he cried as he grabbed onto her.

Nathan's large arms were no match for her tiny self and she began feeling weak at his touch.

"Nathan, stop it, please just let me leave. We need some time apart."

"Fine, then I'll go… you stay inside the house" he said knowing that if she was in the house that they'd have to come to terms eventually.

"This is more your house than mine Nathan," she said as she looked over at the picture of Deb, Dan, and himself.

"We're both just overreacting ok? Let's just cool down and think things over."

She sat on the couch defeated. There was no choice but to stay.

"Let's go to bed." He said to her quietly.

"I'm gonna stay down here tonight" she said looking away from him.

"Hales…"

"I'm fine, I just need some time alone."

"Goodnight… I love you."

No response came from her that night.

* * *

That morning Nathan woke up alone, it was a feeling he was not used to. For years now he's been waking up to Haley next to him, even before they were boyfriend-girlfriend. Smelling her hair, looking into her big brown eyes, laughing at the way her mouth is opened when she sleeps. But today, it was empty. He looked over at his side table and saw the High Flyers letter. He looked over the words and even after reading them a thousand times he still could not fathom that he got accepted.

_Congratulations Mr. Scott you have been accepted into the six month elite basketball camp!_

Shaking away from his thoughts he heard a gentle knock on the door. He looked over to see a sleepy Haley. Quickly he shoved the letter away and began to speak.

"Hey baby" he smiled at her gently.

"Hi…" she said shyly.

_God, again with her adorableness._

"Did you sleep well last night?"

She shook her head no.

"Me neither…" he said as he opened the blanket to signal for her to get next to him.

Slowly she approached the bed and climbed in next to him. Her body fit perfectly with his and this comfort was just so familiar.

"Are you mad at me?" she practically whispered.

"No, I could never be mad at you." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I really don't want you to go Nathan, I know you'll make it big even without this camp"

"We can't decide that for sure Haley…"

She sighed deeply.

"Fine, I'm done with this argument." She said completely defeated.

"Hey, hey look at me" he said holding her chin.

She quickly teared up at the thought of him leaving her.

"No matter where I am in this world, I'll always love you, remember that." She shook her head as she sobbed.

_So he's choosing High Flyers over me…_

* * *

"Lucas, I'm sorry! That was the past, I was extremely drunk I don't even remember any of it!" Brooke pleaded to Lucas.

"Well those words just make it all disappear, doesn't it? No! I didn't think so" he said to her sarcastically.

"I can't do anything about it! If you can't forgive me for what I did in the past then I'm done here" she said walking away from him.

"Brooke wait…" he said as he grabbed onto her arm as she was about to exit his room.

"What?" she let out angrily.

"I forgive you, ok? It's… hard, for me to see such a thing. Especially with one of my best friends" he said to her in a defeated manner.

"I'm really sorry Luke…"

"I'm worried about how Haley's taking this." Lucas said concerned for his friend.

"Right? She's probably devastated, I feel terrible" Brooke said shaking her head in frustration.

"I don't know who to feel more bad for, Nathan because I punched him or Haley because she's probably been crying all night"

* * *

"I love you always and forever" he said as he kissed her exposed back.

After not sleeping next to him last night she was trying to make up for time lost. As much as she wanted to convince him not to leave she knew it was useless. His mind was made up and this was his dream he was chasing after. This was a fight that she could not win.

"Remember that time we were 6 and I made you help me color in all my color books that one summer afternoon?"

"Yes! I was so mad at you because I wanted to play basketball with Lucas and you didn't let me leave your room"

she giggled at his good memory.

"Hey! Those pages needed to get colored" she replied.

"Yeah, yeah, sure princess" he laughed.

"Or that day you were teaching me how to swim and I got so mad when you pretended to let go of me and I started yelling at you"

Nathan starts hysterically laughing. "You were so upset you didn't talk to me for the rest of the day"

"Of course I was upset!"

"Well you learned how to swim, didn't you?" he said with a cunning smile.

"I guess" she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing her sudden change of mood.

"If this is the best it ever gets for us, will that be ok with you?" she questioned him.

"Of course, any time with you is worth it" he said as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at her contemplative expression.

"Do you mean that?"

"I do, I mean it." He said reassuring her.

She turned to look straight into his eyes. Trying to find something, anything to take her mind off of her terrible thoughts of him leaving. But nothing was keeping her mind off of this topic. She couldn't help but grow angry with him, but at the same time she didn't want to start another pointless fight with him.

_**~Fast Forward~**_

"YES! Finals are finally over!" Brooke chanted excitedly through the halls.

"How do you think you did Tigger?" Haley said happily to Brooke.

"You know… like C average work?" she said with a confused look.

"And you hubby?" she smiled at him.

"Well… I don't have the greatest tutor but I managed to do B work I think" he smirked at her.

"Very funny. And what about you Luke?" she asked the zoned out Lucas.

"…Luke?" she said as she shoved him a bit.

"Oh, oh. Sorry! I was thinking about what I needed to pack for High Flyers!" he said ruining the mood.

Haley has been avoiding this topic all month long. Whenever Nathan tried to bring it up she'd change the subject and things were still unclear whether he was deciding to go or not.

"Lucas…" Brooke said wanting him to shut up. She knew this High Flyers things was stirring up trouble in the Scott residence.

Nathan looked at Haley awkwardly and then away. He didn't know how to tell her that he wanted to go without her getting mad. Was he being selfish? Or was this just him chasing his lifelong dream?

"Well…" brooke started to break the tension.

"Me and Hales are going to go to the ladies room, we'll meet you two in the parking lot!" she said grabbing her hand and towards the bathroom.

"I didn't need to go to the bathroom…" Haley said confused.

"I know but I need to! Do you have a tampon?"

"No… I'm not on my period this week."

"What, we usually have it the same time."

"I haven't had it for awhile… I've missed again" she said without question.

"WHAT? How long has it been since your last period?"

"Like… 2-ish months? You know my periods are really irregular!" she told Brooke.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." She smiled at Brooke innocently.

"Ok Tutor Girl… if that's what you say…"

"Why? Should I be worried about something?" she said cluelessly.

"What if—no… that can't be possible"

"What?! What?!" she said wanting to know.

"Haley, what if you're pregnant?"

"I-I can't be…"

"Well why not?"

"We only had sex once…" she admitted embarrassed.

"One time is enough to get pregnant Haley! Did he not use protection?"

"No, I mean… I didn't even question it."

"So you're on the pill?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh my God Haley… what were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking! God. Brooke… what if I am pregnant?!"

"We need to find out first and then we can worry."

"Nathan's going to be furious…" she said pacing.

"You haven't talked to Haley about High Flyers yet?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"I-I couldn't… whenever I tried she'd change the subject. Luke, she really doesn't want me to go"

"But she'll understand, she's Haley."

"I know, but… there's just something about it it that makes it seem like she's desperate for me to stay."

"Why do you think that?"

"The first time we talked about it we got into this huge fight, and she almost left the house because of how upset she was with me."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Haley…"

"I know, it surprised me too. But she told me flat out that she wants me to stay."

"Well, what do you want Nate?"

"I wanna go." He said quickly.

"Then you should."

"But I can't."

"Haley will forgive you Nate."

"I don't know man…"

"Oh, here they are now" Lucas said pointing at the girls.

"You two took long" Nathan said as he put an arm around Haley.

"Yeah, well baby me and Brooke are going to go get some food."

"We can all go together." Nathan suggested.

"But I feel like I haven't been spending much times with Hales lately, lemme have her for an afternoon?" Brooke said cutely.

Nathan looked over at Lucas.

"Boys night?" he asked.

"Sure thing, we'll see you two later then?" Lucas replied.

"Yup yup! Ok Hales, let's go!"

* * *

Brooke and Haley walk into the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Hi! I'm Brooke Davis and I just made an appointment for my friend Haley James Scott"

"Oh yes, of course. You ladies just take a seat" the receptionist said sweetly.

"Congratulations Mrs. Scott, you're pregnant!" the doctor announced as she walked in.

Haley looked over at Brooke with a worried look.

"You're about two and a half months along, you're almost through your first trimester" she smiled.

"I-I'm only sixteen…" she said quietly to herself.

"Haley, calm down" Brooke comforted her.

"Nathan's going to be so upset" she said with her palms on her forehead.

"I'll give you two some privacy" the doctor said exiting the room.

"Wait! The baby, does the baby need anything?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Prenatal vitamins are always recommended." She smiled at her.

"Ok."

"Mrs. Scott, you'll be fine"

"I hope so…" Haley replied.

* * *

"How are you gonna tell her man?" Lucas asked as they shot around the River Court.

"Tonight, departure is tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. So you're going for sure?" Lucas raised a brow at him.

"I guess so, yes."

"Sweet!" Lucas said high-fiving him.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!"

"I hope so…" Nathan replied.

* * *

"Hales? Halesss?" Nathan yelled as he entered the house.

All the lights were off so he assumed she was sleeping.

He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Haley?" he said walking to find a sleeping beauty.

He smiled at the sight.

"I'll just tell you tomorrow morning then" he said as he kissed her forehead.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kind of short, sorry! Please tell me what you're thinking by reviewing. Thanks so much, Camille! And remember to check out my other story "Please Don't Leave Me"!**


	20. Chapter 20

"How could you be doing this?!" Haley yelled at Nathan.

"Could you stop yelling for like two seconds and let me talk?!" he replied frustrated with her.

"No. I will not stop until you stop packing for damn High Flyers!" she said grabbing clothes from his suitcase and throwing them to the ground.

"Hales… god, you're not making this any easier for me" he said extremely fed up.

"Nathan, I am your wife. And you want me to be happy about you leaving me for six months?" she answered finally in an acceptable tone.

"I'm chasing my dreams baby" he said with his hands on his forehead as if he had a headache.

"And I understand that, but how am I supposed to spend that much time away from you?" she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"I'll call." He let out annoyed.

"Gee, thanks for sounding so excited about that" she said disappointed with his decision.

"What do you want from me Hales? To say that I don't want to go?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Well then I'd be a liar."

"Well then I guess you don't have a wife" she said taking her ring off and throwing it at him.

"Haley!" he said as he watched her storm out of the house.

* * *

"Hales…? What's wrong?" Brooke asked the crying girl on her porch.

"H-he chose basketball over the baby" she cried as she walked into the house.

"You told him about the baby and he still chose High Flyers?!" she asked shocked.

"No… I didn't tell him about the baby"

"So he doesn't know that you're pregnant?" she said trying to clarify.

"He's gonna leave regardless so what's the point of telling him?" she sobbed.

"The point?! The point is that he is your child's father!"

"Well it's not very fatherly to walk out on his wife."

"It's not walking out if he doesn't know Haley!"

Haley fell to her knees and wept like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't do this Brooke. Not without Nathan… I need him now more than ever,"

"Then tell him that before he leaves you!"

"He probably already left"

"Lucas would've called me if they were leaving!" Brooke said grabbing Haley and dragging her to her car.

* * *

As they reached the house Haley saw Lucas putting luggage into his car.

"No take his stuff out right now!" Haley said angrily.

"Hales come on, don't do this…" Lucas said as he approached her.

"Lucas, you from all people should know I can't live without him" Haley said desperately.

"He needs to follow his dreams, if you don't let him do this then one day he may hate you for it."

"If he really loved me, he wouldn't let basketball get between us" she said to him as Nathan came with the rest of his stuff.

"It's not getting between us, you're just being irrational" Nathan said bitterly.

"I guess this is goodbye then Nathan." She said trying to keep her composure.

"Haley I don't want to leave things like this, just say you're sorry and I'll call you in the morning." Frankly, he was sick of these arguments.

"You want ME to say sorry?" she said looking at him shocked.

"Whatever…" he said shoving the last bag into the trunk and closing it.

"Hales…" Brooke chimed in wanting her to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Nathan wait." Haley said stopping him in his tracks.

_In six months, I'll be back, happy with my wife… I just know it. He thought to himself as he turned to look at her._

And to everyone's surprise Haley didn't give Nathan a goodbye hug but instead a nice hard slap to his face.

"We're over and don't you forget that!" she said furious with him.

"Haley!" Nathan said as she tried to stomp away

_Why is she acting like this? He wondered and in shock._

"I said that if you chose basketball that it was over. And your choice has been crystal clear from day fucking one. Are you happy?" she said crossing her arms.

"So just like that we're done? All those years we spent together. We're married for Christ's Sake Haley!"

"Last time I checked I wasn't wearing my ring." She said as she walked into the house and slammed it.

_Maybe I won't be so happy…_

Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke all stood in the driveway awkwardly and didn't know how to go about what just happened.

"Brooke, she can't be serious, can she?" Nathan asked surprised by Haley's words.

"She's done fighting for you Nate…" Brooke said simply.

"But I love her" he said feeling sad all of a sudden

"Maybe that's not enough for her" Brooke answered keeping Haley's secret.

"You two are Nathan and Haley, you'll get through this" Lucas said reassuringly.

"I've never seen her this mad before." Nathan said as he looked over at Lucas.

"You hurt her pretty bad, but there's nothing we can do. What's done is done" Brooke said as she stood close to Lucas.

Nathan felt her ring inside of his pocket and felt more anger than sadness.

"Let's go Luke" Nathan demanded.

"Nate, but—"

"But nothing, we have a camp to go to" Nathan said getting in the passenger seat.

"Well we gotta go now baby, see you in six months?" Lucas smiled at Brooke.

"I love you" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too, take care of Haley, she'll need you more than ever" Lucas said before starting the car.

"Take care of Nathan" Brooke replied as she looked at the hurt and angry Scott.

* * *

"Haley, why didn't you tell him?" Brooke asked as she watched Haley pack clothes into luggage.

"I told you Brooke, it doesn't matter what words I say to him, he wants this more than ever, I shouldn't be stopping him."

"Hales, but yours and Nate's baby…"

"_My_ baby will be ok with their mommy" she said wanting to shed some tears.

"Nate loves you, remember that"

"But he loves basketball more" she spat out as she zipped the luggage.

"I don't agree with whatever you're doing, but whatever it is, I'll be here for you Haley."

"Good, now let's go to Hawaii!" she said latching onto Brooke's arm.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"Those tickets you got me are not going to go to waste" she replied as she waved the tickets in her face.

"Tutor Girl, I can't… those were for you and Nate." She responded feeling guilty.

"Nathan's not here, you are, now let's do some damage in Hawaii" Haley smiled widely.

"You're going to force me no matter how long I refuse aren't you?" Brooke said apprehensively.

"Mhm" Haley grinned.

"WOO! HAWAII HERE WE COME!" Brooke said enthusiastically.

* * *

"How do you think Hales is?" Lucas asked as he sat down after putting some carry on bags away.

"Still in a bitchy mood" Nathan answered bitterly.

"What'd she say to you earlier in the day?"

"That I didn't have a wife anymore." He said as he looked out the window.

"What?"

Nathan turned suddenly to look at Lucas and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Dude, are you proposing to me? I can't… we're like brothers." Lucas said jokingly.

"Shut up" Nathan said punching him in the arm.

"Seriously, what happened?" he chuckled.

"She threw this at me after I said I really wanted to go, that I was following my dreams. Her anger surprised me so much. Haley is usually so supportive and sweet about everything, but this… she was just so against me leaving her" he said as if trying to figure out a complicated puzzle.

"Maybe she wanted your dream to be her."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you were following your dreams, maybe she thought that being your wife was enough, that you didn't need anything more than that."

"Doesn't she understand that I'm doing this for her? So when we get older I can buy a big house with a huge pool and basketball court and give her a giant kitchen where she can bake, because she loves doing that, and maybe even—"

"Ok I get it." Lucas laughed as he watched his friend get caught up in his fantasies.

"I'm doing this for her and she doesn't even realize it…"

"You practically already have all of that Nate... and did you tell her that?"

"No, but—"

"But nothing, you're supposed to be straightforward with her, you know that. She's Haley."

"Yeah, but—"

"You thought she'd understand, well look where that got you."

"I guess I should've explained it to her instead of getting annoyed. I'm scared things won't go back to how they were."

"And whose fault is that?" Lucas questioned not knowing the answer to his own question.

* * *

"You think I'm absolutely crazy for doing this, huh?" Haley asked as Brooke started driving to the airport.

"No, not crazy, just a girl upset with her husband" she said keeping her eyes on the road.

"This time we're in Hawaii, can we promise to not talk about Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Of course, but before we get there we need to talk" Brooke smiled cunningly.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" she said austerely.

"Are you ever going to tell him before he comes back?" she said referring to the baby.

"I don't know."

"So if he calls you in the next few days, will you answer?"

"I don't think so…" she said looking down at her lap ashamed.

"Why?"

"Because he left me…"

Brooke looked at her saddened friend; it was killing her seeing Haley like this.

"Do you still love him?"

"Always and forever" Haley answered simply as she looked out the window.

* * *

"Aloha!" the cute Hawaiian girl said to Haley and Brooke as she put lei's on them.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and they knew that this vacation was going to be fun.

"We're so going to remember this trip for the rest of our lives!" Brooke said giddily.

"Ahh! This bed feels so nice" Haley said as she plopped onto the massive King-sized bed.

"Oh yeah, we gotta share… sorry about that we were planning that you and Nathan were, uh, well, yeah…" Brooke replied awkwardly.

"No Nathan talk, remember? And the honeymoon suite is lovely, thanks Brooke" she said as she stared at the ceiling

"This view is gorgeous" Brooke said aloud as she was fascinated by the sight.

"Hales?" she said as she turned around to see a sleeping Haley.

"Oh Tutor Girl…" Brooke said as she put a blanket over her and pillow under her head.

"You've had a rough 24 hours" she sympathized as she patted her head to lull her more into her sleep.

* * *

_"Nate. Nateeeee?" Lydia shook the black haired cutie pie. Haley smiled when Nathan wouldn't wake. _

_"Mama, can he stay over? It is our birthdays after all." She said in a quiet tone. Lydia looked at Deb and Dan. _

_"If it's fine with you it's fine with us. It'd be nice to have a James-Scott night of bonding" Dan replied. _

_"We'll just go back home to get some stuff for Nathan and ourselves" Deb answered. "Alrighty then, it's set!" Jimmy said with happiness. _

_"YAY! Sleepover with Natey! We're gonna eat candy and watch movies and play all tons of fun games." The parents couldn't help but laugh at the little girls enthusiasm towards the sudden plans._

"Haley? Earth to Tutor Girl! Have you been listening to me? I said we're gonna eat candy and watch movies and anything else you might want to do to keep your mind occupied for a few hours!" Brooke suggested to her daydreaming friend as they sat in their hotel room.

"Sounds nice" she said remembering their 4th birthday party; the first time she kissed Nathan.

"What's on your mind?" Brooke nudged her with her elbow.

"Nothing, candy and movies sounds perfect, how about some beach time later?"

"Fine with me!" Brooke smiled at her hurt and depressed friend.

* * *

_"Hey Hales, how'd talking to Luke go?" then she freaked out at the thought as she stirred the tomato sauce for the spaghetti. _

_"Well… he surprisingly took it well." And suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw the pretty boy behind her. _

_"Nate!" she said as she hung up the phone and set it down on the counter. He simply smiled at her. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Well you know, I got bored in such an empty house." _

_"Oh…" she said as she saw him shrug at her. She was used to this. _

_"Yup, well is there enough food for one more?" He said as he smiled at her. _

_"Of course Nate!"_

"Nathan? Have you checked your email from Coach?" Lucas asked as he laid on one of the beds in their hotel.

"h-huh?" he said shaking out of his thoughts.

"Your email. Have you checked it?" He repeated.

"Oh, yeah. I did." He said shuffling with his fingers as he sat on the chair across their beds.

"What's up man? Worrying about Haley?" he asked worriedly.

"Brooke hasn't replied to any of my texts or calls if that makes you feel any better" he added.

"It doesn't, and no I wasn't worrying" he said trying to keep his unaffected demeanor.

"If that's your story."

Nathan throws one of the hotel brochures at him.

"Hey! If we're going to start fighting then we should at least eat first" Lucas joked.

"Room service?" Nathan grins.

"I can call, what do you want?"

"Spaghetti sounds perfect"

"Spaghetti it is!" Lucas exclaims as he reaches for the phone in their room.

* * *

The beach at night was prettier than the girls expected it to be. The cold and subtle breeze gently touching their skin made for a perfect mood after the sugar coma they were about to suffer from.

"Who knew we had to go all the way to Hawaii to indulge ourselves in ice cream and candy?" Haley said sarcastically.

"At least it's Hawaiian candy and ice cream?" Brooke shrugged as they looked at the waves moving.

"This is perfect" Haley smiled to herself as she unconsciously said those three words.

"It's ok to miss him Hales."

"It's only been two days." She let out plainly.

"But you love him, I know that, and you know that"

"Brooke…" Haley started.

"Haley, I understand that this may seem…unfixable, but just remember how you two were best friends before being husband and wife."

Haley swallowed hard at her true words. It scared her thinking about a deteriorating marriage but it scared her more to think of not having a best friend like Nathan, which she's had for her whole life.

"I'm just telling you to think about it" Brooke finalized as she refocused on the beautiful waves.

"If I tell you a secret will you judge me?"

Brooke nodded no.

"This baby…" she motioned to her stomach.

"I've always dreamed of having a baby with Nathan. A baby boy" she added.

"He'd have beautiful blue eyes like his daddy, maybe my lips and nose, but definitely Nate's eyebrows" she smiled at her confession.

"This dream, I've had it since we were in middle school" she said embarrassedly.

"Nathan would be the perfect dad"

"Then why aren't you telling him about the baby?"

"Because I'm scared Brooke" she started to tear.

"God, I'm so scared to have this baby" she said as she buried her face into Brooke's neck.

"Oh Haley…" Brooke said sympathetically.

"Nathan's dreams are just so close, and I know he's not just doing this for him. I know deep down in my stubborn heart that he's probably doing this to better _our_ family. And here I am, being hard headed and not wanting to return his calls, I'm terrible…" she sobbed.

"You're not terrible, you're just sad and confused." Brooke said as she rubbed her back.

The nighttime air soon was the only sound on that beach as the girls sat next to each other silently after Haley's confession.

"So what's your plan?" Brooke said finally breaking the tension.

"Cut off contact with Nathan." She said quickly.

"How?" Brooke questioned with wonder.

"Ignore him until he understands that I don't want to be with him anymore."

"But you _do_ want to be with him I don't get it"

"He doesn't need to know that…"

"Haley, he's going to call nonstop. He's a persistent guy"

"Well one day, he'll realize I won't answer" she said harshly.

"This just doesn't make any sense. He's going to come home eventually, you'll have to explain the pregnancy"

"Six months…"

"What?"

"I have six months to think plan what I'll do about this" she said mysteriously.

"Hales…"

"Brooke." She let out wishing her friend will just accept her decisions.

"Fine, it's your life, but I'm not lying for you" she said to her as she pointed to her with anger filled eyes.

"I'm not asking you to"

"You'll regret not telling him Haley James."

"I know" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

**A/N: So glad I was able to bring back some memories from chapters 1 and 2 of this story! Just a little reminder for myself [and my readers] why I love this story so darn much and where it all started. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you were pleased with chapter 20 :) Please check out my story "Please Don't Leave Me"! Oh and REVIEW! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Haley sat on the beach by herself right after waking up. This was their last day in Hawaii and she wanted to savor the breeze and healing time this vacation has given to her. She knows that her actions of not telling Nathan about being pregnant will bite her in the ass eventually, but she doesn't want him leaving camp because of her. Yeah, she was still infuriated with the idea of being apart from him for that long but she knew that this was essential to him making it big in his basketball career.

It's been two weeks since arriving to Hawaii and although it's been killing her not contacting Nathan she knew it was necessary to keep her distance (emotionally) from him. Hearing his voice, or reading his texts and emails would just be too much for her to handle. Missing Nathan was going to be hard to overcome but she had to for the better sake of his career. She'd do anything for him to achieve his dreams.

* * *

"Another unanswered call, surprise, surprise" Nathan said upset as he threw his cell to his bed.

"Don't take it too personally," Lucas said as he assumed his usual position of plopping onto bed after practice.

"She doesn't answer ANY of my calls and I have to find out that she took OUR honeymoon trip with Brooke" he said fuming.

"It's not like you could go" Lucas let out simply.

"That's not the point! The point is that Haley is clearly ignoring me and trying to drive me crazy while I'm here."

"Well props to Hales because she's clearly succeeded" Lucas teased.

"None of this is funny Luke, maybe you'd understand if you actually had a wife"

"Yeah, because all high school couples get married at 16" he said adding fuel to the fire that was Nathan Scott.

"You better stop while you're ahead because I'm pissed off and I could really take my anger out on a blonde right now" Nathan threatened.

"Oh, you mean Haley, your wife? Oh, right! She's not here." He mocked.

Nathan charged at Lucas shoving him off of his bed and landing on the floor. Punches flew left and right for a few minutes but they just ended up how they started the fight; Nathan on top of Lucas ready to choke him to death.

"OK! MERCY! I SURRENDER!" Lucas begged as he felt the skin of his lip and eyelid busted.

Nathan rolled off of him angrily and could barely catch his breath. He felt as if his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

"You ok man?" Lucas asked as he saw his struggling friend.

"Never better" he said as he walked over to his bed to sit and take a breather.

"I'm really sorry, I always forget about your heart condition" Lucas said making sure he still had a functional heart.

"You just gave me a great idea" Nathan smiled at him.

"What are you talking about?" he said with confusion

"Oh… you'll see" he said with slyness.

* * *

"Hales! Hales come on already I'm starving!" Brooke yelled as she banged on the door leading to the bathroom.

"God, you're taking forever!" she said as she swung the door open to find Haley on the ground in pain.

"Oh my God, Hales!" she ran over to her.

"I'm in so much pain" she said as her hand stayed on her stomach.

"I'm gonna get help Hales." She said as she left the bathroom.

* * *

"Pain from stress is normal with pregnancies" the doctor told the girls.

"You're sure she's completely fine? I don't want to bring her back and her collapsing on me" Brooke half joked.

"Your son should be fine" he reassured.

"M-my son?" she questioned in awe.

"Yes, oh I'm sorry did you not want to know the sex?"

"Oh no. It's fine." She said with a tiny smile creeping onto her lips.

"Lovely, let's hit the road Tutor Girl" she said grabbing her hand exiting the room.

* * *

"You bitch!" Brooke said as she hit Haley on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't scare me like that ever again I thought you were dying!" she said frustrated.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"I love you Brooke" she said as she hugged her.

Brooke looked around confused that she gets such a gesture after hitting her.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure"

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"Seventeens! Hustle, hustle, hustle!" the coach yelled at the sweat filled boys.

"I've had babies run faster than this! Come on you girls!"

"You alright Nate? You're looking pale." Lucas said concerned as they finished their drill.

"I'm fine" he said breathing heavily.

"Scott! Suicides for talking during my drills!" he said angrily.

"Coach I was just making sure he was ok."

"You too Roe, since you want to defend your girlfriend so badly." He retorted.

Nathan and Lucas did their drills as the rest of the guys were off to the locker room to take showers. At least they'd miss the storm they can call a testosterone filled room with the guys bragging about their girls back home or all the action they'd get while they were here in LA. Fat chance that any of it was true.

"How are you doing bud?" Lucas asked as he saw that Nathan was still paler than normal.

"I just need a nice long shower and I'll be as good as new" he smiled faintly.

"You're positive? I shouldn't be worrying about you dying or anything, right?" he joked.

"I'll be fine Luke, now let's just get out of these disgusting clothes and take a shower."

"Fine with me" he agreed as they finally entered the locker room.

* * *

"So you're trying to tell us that you left your 36 year old English teacher to go to this camp?" Nathan said in disbelief.

"She was a complete fox but I had to end things before things got too serious" Damien bragged to Lucas and Nathan as they were about to leave the gym.

"I bet you miss her" Lucas replied.

"Not really, she was getting too clingy" he laughed.

Nathan and Lucas shook their heads in amusement but decided to go along with his absurd story.

"So what's the deal with you two, secretly lovers?" he joked.

"Gross dude. No." Nathan said with disgust.

"I just thought that ring you wear was from blonde-y over here" he teased.

"No actually, I'm married. Back in Tree Hill I have a wife" Nathan admitted slightly ashamed.

"What's her name?" Damien asked.

"Haley, Haley James" Nathan answered.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Y-yeah I do actually," he said reaching for the wallet in his back pocket.

He shuffled around the one dollar bills and receipts and was finally able to reach a picture of her from their wedding night.

"Here" he said handing the picture to him.

"She's beautiful" Damien said gazing over the picture of Haley in her wedding dress.

"Don't get any ideas" Lucas said protectively.

"Is she ok with all of this? You leaving and everything?"

"No, she wasn't." he answered with despair.

"Then why'd she let you?"

Nathan looked at Lucas and swallowed hard with embarrassment. He reached into his pocket this time to find the ring.

"This is her wedding ring, the ring she's wearing in that picture" he said as he handed the ring to Damien.

"Don't tell me…" Damien said feeling bad for Nathan

"She ended things with me." He said looking down at his feet with shame.

Before the three knew it they reached the floor to their rooms.

"I'm really sorry Nate. I hope things work out for you. If you want to talk I'm here"

"Thanks man" he said as they went their separate ways to go to their rooms.

* * *

"Dammit Luke just when I start forgetting about her there she comes again. Back into my thoughts to torture me for the next five months of this camp" Nathan complained as they reached the door to their room.

"I know it's hard but you need to deal with real—" Lucas said getting cut off by the standing figure in their room.

"Haley?" Lucas asked shocked to see her.

"Hey guys" she said shyly as she waved.

"Hales…" Nathan said as he slowly approached her.

"Hi Nate" she said quietly as she stood there awkwardly.

Seeing her there in front of him after a month was just so unreal and all negative thoughts about her escaped his mind in that moment. All he knew was that he wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loves her.

"God Hales I've missed you so much" he said as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

She smiled slightly as she saw Lucas going towards the door.

"I'm just going to give you two some time" he said shutting the door quietly.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he let go of her.

"I—we need to talk" she said stumbling on her words.

He smiled widely at her. Completely stunned by her sight. After being apart from her for so long all he could do was be happy near her.

"Ok. We can talk"

"Are you mad at me for not calling you back?" she started.

"No. Well… at first I was, but you have your reasons" he said defending her.

"Did you miss me?"

"Every second of every day" he admitted quickly.

She looked away from him for a moment.

"We should sit for this" she said motioning him to his bed.

He saw how nervous she was becoming and he couldn't help but be paranoid for whatever she was about to say.

"If it's a divorce I don't want it, it'll never happen Hales" he said hands in the air with flat out refusal.

"What? I don't want a divorce" she said baffled by his assumptions.

"Oh."

"Do you really think I don't love you anymore?" she said as she held his hand.

"Kind of." He swallowed at his confession.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way Natey" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you ever call me back?" he said pulling away from her kiss.

"I was running from my problems"

"What problems? Besides the obvious me going to High Flyers issue."

She looked at him with fear and hurt. How was she going to admit this to him?

"Please Hales just tell me what's going on, you're scaring me" he said as he put his hand to her cheek with comfort.

"Promise you won't be mad at me, or hate me, or tell me I'm terrible." She said with nervousness.

"I promise" he can't remember the last time he's seen her so nervous before.

"Nathan, I-I'm, well, I'm…" she said stuttering.

"You're what baby?"

"Well, you see, I don't know how to tell you this" she said as her palms began to sweat.

"Just tell me, how bad can it be?" he chuckled.

"I'm pregnant" she let out.

His eyes widened and the words that just came out of her mouth were not processing through his mind.

"Nathan?" she questioned as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"How long have you known?" He was finally able to let out.

"A month before you left for camp."

"How could you not tell me Hales?!" he yelled at her.

"You promised you weren't going to yell" she said on the verge of tears.

Nathan paced the room as he was trying to find the right words to explain this… situation.

"How far along are you?"

"Four almost five months" she sniffled.

"Dammit Hales, what in the world got into you that would convince you not to tell me something this important?"

"High Flyers."

"What?"

"I didn't want to shatter your dreams, but at the same time I wanted you to choose me over… basketball"

"You should've told me about the baby"

"That'd make things worse, you'd stay for pity"

"Hales, you know that's not true"

"Yes it is true. You're a good guy Nathan, you always have been. You've been my best friend since the beginning of time and I knew how important this camp was to you. If I took that away from you what kind of best friend does that make me?"

"You're my wife Haley Bob. Nothing in the world matters more to me than my pregnant wife" he said hugging her and putting his hands on her belly.

"Stop it Nathan" she said shrugging him off.

"Stop what?"

"Being so nice. I yelled at you and told you how terrible you were and made you choose between me and a game you've always loved." She cried.

"Hales… you have to understand something. Basketball is just a game. You, you're my best friend, my soulmate, my everything. How could you possibly think something else mattered more than that?"

"Because you did end up leaving me." She said stepping away from him.

Nathan sighed heavily not knowing what to say because frankly anything he said would upset or set her off.

"You said I've always loved basketball, right?" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah" she trembled as he neared her.

"I've loved you from the minute I was born. We were destined for each other Hales. I've always loved you" he said as he kissed her on the forehead and held her tight against his chest.

After not being near her presence for nearly a month being next to her was overwhelming. All he wanted to do was tie her to his bed so she could never escape him.

"I've missed you so damn much" he said as he kissed her suddenly on the lips.

Her hands quickly found their way to the back of his head and she got deep into their kiss. She hadn't realized how much she missed kissing his lips until this moment. The way his lips mesh perfectly with hers, the way he gently rubs the small of her back when he's getting passionate, or the way he lets her tongue dominate when unconsciously fighting for power. But all of this was confusing her state of mind. Yes, it was obvious they still loved each other but they still hadn't decided their plans for the baby or her pregnancy for that matter.

"Baby, baby, baby" she said pulling away from his strong grasp on her.

"We need to talk still" she said looking at his bright pink lips.

He looked absolutely defeated when she stopped kissing him. As if he couldn't do anything right.

"I'm coming home with you" he said abruptly.

"No. That's why I came here. You can't come with me" she demanded.

"Hales, you're pregnant. If I don't take care of you what kind of husband and father does that make me?"

"Natey baby." She said fiddling with his hair.

"I'll be fine, I want you to finish camp and make all your dreams come true" she said as she took his hand and rubbed it.

"I can't do that, just knowing you're at home pregnant and alone will kill me"

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you" she joked.

"Hales, I'm being serious here."

"I love you for being so concerned Nate. But you have to finish this camp, by the time it's over you'll be right on time for our son's birth!" she said excitedly.

"O-our son?" he said shocked at her words.

"Mhm" she nodded happily as she looked at his amazed expression.

He shuffled around the room again, in deeper thought this time.

"We'll webcam, Facetime, text, call, whatever it takes for you to update me on how you and our baby boy is doing" he said as he put his hands on her growing tummy again.

"I was actually scared that you'd be mad when I told you about the baby" she chuckled.

"Why would you think that?"

"I didn't want you thinking that I was trying to take your dreams away from you"

"You and this baby are my dreams, Hales. Remember, always and forever?"

"Always and forever" she cried as she held him like there was no tomorrow.

Nathan and Haley laid in his bed staring at each other in silence. They knew that everything was going to be ok. Things were going to be rough at times but ultimately, they'd always find their way.

"I could stare into your eyes forever" Haley admitted to Nathan.

"And I could lay here with you forever" He added.

Soft chuckles filled the room and nothing felt better. An unanticipated reunion was definitely surprising but well worth it. Hopefully their plans for their future work out as planned.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Some people were telling me how they were confused with the last chapter so I hope I cleared things up with this one! If this one's not so clear then I shall explain. Haley basically has an epiphany after learning their child's sex. The first thing she does is go to LA to tell Nathan and this is her time to fess up for everything she's kept from him. And the rest is a bunch of fluff and exchanges of I love you's. Hope everything is crystal clear now! Well really hope you thoroughly enjoyed it after my Sparknote version summary. And please review!**

**P.S. I made an Instagram to connect with none other than YOU. I love my readers and I really want to connect with you guys in some other ways other than these fanfics. So follow ****_nhfanfics_**** Pretty easy to remember and type so please follow! **


	22. Chapter 22

**_I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY for not posting for so long. I'm not the type to keep off updates for almost a month but it happened and I'm extremely sorry! I've been really busy with school because AP exams are coming up so I've been trying to focus. I hope my readers will stay loyal to this story and its journey. Thanks so much for understanding and here is chapter twenty-two!_**

* * *

"I am exhausted!" Haley exclaimed as she plopped onto the big comfy couch.

"Shopping is a sport Tutor Mom!" Brooke said happily as she set down the bags of stuff onto the floor near the couch.

"I'm not a mommy just yet" Haley replies as she rubs her six-month big belly.

Brooke can't help but smile at the sight of her impregnated friend, as cliché as it sounds, she was glowing.

"You're glowing Hales" she smiles widely at her best friend.

"It's just the sweat you see." Haley jokes.

"Seriously, you look so happy." She said as she began to head towards the bags of stuff.

"You know, you didn't have to go get me a bunch of this stuff Brooke…" Haley said feeling guilty about the purchases they made at babies r us.

"I didn't get **_you_** the stuff, it's for James silly!" she said referring to the baby names Haley was talking about earlier in the day.

"So you liked James, huh?" Haley grinned as she stood next to Brooke.

"I do like it. James Lucas Scott" Brooke gestured in the air.

"James Lucas? Lucas? It actually sounds nice…" Haley said convincing herself.

"It does!" Brooke said as she wiggled her brows at her.

Haley just shook her head at Brooke's silly notions.

***ring***

"Your phone Hales!" Brooke notified.

Haley waddled over to her phone and saw it was a FaceTime call from Nathan.

"It's Natey." She smiled.

"Well answer it girl!" Brooke replied.

"Hi" Nathan smiled at her.

"Hi baby" she said looking at a sweat-filled Nathan inside of the gym.

"What are you up to?" How are you and the baby doing?" Nathan asked concerned.

"We're ok. I just got done shopping for some stuff with Brooke" she said moving the camera so it'd be in view.

"Hi Nate!" Brooke waved in the background.

"Sounds like fun. How are you feeling?" he questioned.

"Tired. I miss sleeping next to you" she pouted at him.

"Me too." He said defeated.

"Just a few more months though baby" he reassured her.

"I hope you come in time for James' birth" she giggled.

"James?" he asked.

"I want him to be James Lucas Scott" she smiled widely.

"REALLY?!" Lucas said as he quickly got in the frame of the call.

"Haha, yes Luke. He'll be lucky to have an uncle like you"

"Uncle, eh? Has a nice ring to it." He said conceitedly.

"Get out of here and do your suicides!" Nathan scolded.

"So where was I?—" he started. "Oh. Let me see your tummy."

"What?" she said confused at the request.

"I want to see how far along you look. Now hand your phone to Brooke and show off our baby to me" he instructed her.

"Alright…" she said hesitantly as she handed her phone to Brooke.

She twirled around and once she got all the way 360 she could see his teammates looking at her too.

"Nathan!" she said embarrassed to have showed off her baby bump to so many strangers.

"Hales, I'm just showing you and **_James_** off to the guys in LA" he smiled.

"Well as sweet as that is you know how easily embarrassed I get!" she said blushing deeply.

Although the quality of the FaceTime call wasn't perfect Haley's beauty never ceased to amaze Nathan.

"You're perfect Hales. There's nothing to be embarrassed about" he answered with a pained look.

Being away from Haley was hard and he knew that going to High Flyers would give him major homesickness. But being away from Tree Hill was one thing, and being away from his pregnant wife was another.

"Don't look too sad Natey" she smiled at him.

"God, I love you angel" he said cheesily.

_"BIG TIME IS SUCH A SOFTY WHEN HE'S AROUND HIS WIFE_!" some random guy yelled in the background.

"Shut up!" Nathan yelled at his teammate. Haley just laughed at the sight.

"Well I need to go hit the showers now. I'll call you later tonight?" he smirked.

"Yes, please do that." She smiled sweetly.

"I love you babies" he said referring to the baby as well.

"We love you too" she replied with a hand on her tummy.

* * *

"I miss her so much Luke" Nathan said as he had a hand leaning on the wall of the shower.

"I miss Hales too, I can't imagine how much **_you_** miss her."

"I just hate that I'm missing all of this."

"All of what?" Lucas wondered.

"She's pregnant and I'm not able to be there for her while… while Brooke is" he answered frustrated.

"You—we, made a sacrifice when we decided to go to High Flyers"

"You don't think I don't know that?" He answered annoyed.

"School's gonna be starting for Tree Hill soon too, I can't imagine how much crap Haley is going to get from the teachers. Imagine Whitey's reaction."

"Tree Hill's a small place, I'm sure they've all seen her around town already."

"Yeah but in public places you can't just scold teenagers for getting knocked up, in classroom's when teachers feel all high and mighty they put their noses in everything" he vented.

"Don't worry about it too much Nate."

"Who's going to drive her to school?! I've been giving her rides since we were little"

"Nathan, relax…" Lucas said as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Dude. Seriously, snap out of it" Lucas said smacking him over the shoulder.

Nathan stared at him with wide eyes. He was psyching himself out. High Flyers was only 3 months left, why was he worrying about all of this?

"I'm sorry. It's just that—nevermind it's dumb" he said stopping himself.

"What is it?" Lucas asked concerned.

"What if I don't make it in time for the birth of my child?"

Lucas didn't know how to reply to such a question.

"I mean, we have 3 months left. She has 3 months left. What if I'm just a few days off?" he said worriedly.

"You've got to think positively Nathan. You'll make it in time!" Lucas said to him.

* * *

"Well it seems that there are two heart beats…" the doctor said slowly as she moved around Haley's stomach.

"What?" Haley asked shocked knowing what the doctor was implying.

"You're having twins" she smiled at Haley.

Haley turned to Brooke and her jaw dropped.

"I'm having twins?!" Haley said looking at the doctor excitedly.

"Yes, you are!"

* * *

"Green or yellow?" Brooke said holding the two pints of paint in her hands.

"Green." Haley replied as she waddled over to the swatch samples.

"Really, I'm liking the yellow"

"My babies, my color." She spat.

"Well gee, this whole hormonal thing is just lovely this afternoon"

"Are you still mad at me for wanting to stop at the drug store to get Ho-Ho's? You know how much I crave them all the time!" haley said on the verge of tears.

Brooke just shook her head in amusement and frustration.

"let's start heading you home Tutor Mom, I'll get the green paint." She said guiding her towards the lines.

* * *

Haley stood in the middle of her freshly painted nursery. It was absolutely perfect. The nice light green went well with the ducks in basketball uniforms on one wall and the other with bunnies in ballerina tutu's. The shock of finding out she was having twins was both scary and exciting. And to make things even better one was a girl and the other was a boy. She lucked out big time.

She walked over to the cribs Brooke helped her set up and she went to grab the blanket inside. Suddenly her phone rang and the breaking of the silence startled her.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby."

"It's early, why are you up?" she said looking over to the clock that read 6:45AM

"Why are you up?" he said answering her question with the same question.

"Well, I was awakened by my sudden cravings of cookie dough ice cream; I doubt that's your reason."

"Funny because I'm eating some ice cream right now" he said sarcastically.

"So you never answered me. Why are you up?"

Suddenly the door to the nursery opened and it was Nathan standing in the flesh.

"Nathan!" she said hanging her phone up and quickly running over to him.

"Hey, hey. No running for my wife" he said holding her tight in his arms.

The smell and feel of Haley never got old. And god, how much he missed them both.

"How?" she asked still stunned from his presence.

"I left." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" she asked with her eyes bulging.

"Being with you now is more important than any stupid basketball camp." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Nathan" she said pulling away from him.

"I told you I didn't want you quitting for me." She said frustrated with him.

"I quit for us" he said surprised by her not-so-happy reaction.

"If I wasn't pregnant we both know you'd still be in LA" she said scolding him.

"Hales—come here" he said with his hands on her shoulders.

"You're my wife, you're the mother to my child, you're my everything." He said to her honestly as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't bear to see you lose basketball. You love it so much."

"Not as much as I love you and James" he smiled at her.

"Well I actually need to tell you something" she said happily.

"You see how this nursery is decorated with two sides?" she smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Well, we're having twins baby!" she said excitedly.

"What? You mean. You have two in there" he said referring to her stomach.

"Mhm" she nodded excitedly.

In a swift movement he swept her off of her feet and kissed her passionately as he held her like a baby.

"I'm gonna be a daddy to two children" he smiled widely.

"Indeed you are." She said as her nose was scrunched.

* * *

Hand in hand, Nathan and Haley walked around the park like Haley usually did in the crisp early mornings.

"I get on a plane to Tree Hill and another baby appears in your stomach" he teased her.

"Your sperm is magical. You know, we beat the huge odds of having twins, AND to make it even more impossible they're a girl and a boy. The chances are just so low!" she said happily.

"Magical sperm? Remind me not to say that in front of the kids when they're born" he laughed.

"Shut up" she said shoving him.

* * *

"Roe! Where's Scott?" the Coach asked frustrated.

"He left sir"

"Where in the hell did he go?!"

"To his family." Lucas answered simply.

"Damn boy. Tell him to come back!"

"I really don't think I can do that. He's decided he wants to spend time with his wife in Tree Hill"

"Doesn't he know how close he was to an assured spot into Duke?" he tried to persuade.

"He does coach. But he wants to be there when his baby is born." Lucas defended.

"Wise man. If that were me I'd choose the game over my baby any day. Glad to see there are still men in the world willing to climb mountains for their wives."

"He's sorry he couldn't stay loyal to the contract" Lucas said referring to the papers they signed when they first got to LA that said they were practically owned by their coach for the six months they were in the city.

"That was just a piece of paper keeping a man away from his family back at home." He said proud of Nathan.

* * *

"I wonder the hell Coach Smith is putting Lucas through" he said laughing at the thought.

"Why is that funny to you?" Haley asked as she scarfed down the plate of pancakes.

"Let's just say he's not the happiest man on the planet." He explained as he watched Haley take the bacon from his plate and stuff it in her mouth.

"Hm? How?" she said gulping down a cup of OJ.

"You know that was my bacon" he teased.

"eating for three, now answer me." She said not wanting him to digress.

"Well he made Lucas do extra practice time for calling him Smith instead of Coach Smith one day. It's like he was once in the army. "

"Ouch. That harsh?"

"Yup, and that was just a sneak peek of his scariness."

"Sounds… miserable. No wonder you left" she teased.

"You know I left for you little fatty" he said pinching her nose as she continued to eat.

"I can't breathe" she complained as she had the fork towards her mouth.

Nathan just shook his head at his hungry wife. He looked down to see her growing belly and couldn't help but be in awe by the fact he was having twins.

"Can I name our daughter?" he spat out suddenly.

Haley rose her head from the plate and licked the corners of her mouth slowly. She had no problem with him naming their daughter it just came as a shock that he wanted to.

"Of course." She smiled at him with amazement-filled eyes.

**_A/N: Kind of short but it was adorable and sweet! I hope you liked it. Please review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Nathan's Perspective_**

I stared at Haley sleeping and my mind and heart felt so at ease. Her breathing was steady, her mouth opened like usual, a piece of her wavy blonde hair caressing her face.

"I love you angel" I whispered to her as my fingers found their way to her cheek.

_"Natey, come look at this!" Haley yelled at Nathan as she stood in the sandbox of the playground._

_"What is it?" Nathan said catching his breath from running._

_And suddenly Haley threw handfuls of sand into his eyes._

_"Oww" Nathan cried as he rubbed his eyes that were now filled with sand._

_Haley stood in front of her best friend and was laughing her butt off until she realized he was really hurt by what she had just done._

_"Natey?" she said with a comforting hand approaching him. But due to his anger he pulled his hand away before she could come in contact with him._

_In that moment Haley knew how much she needed Nathan. That if she ever had to live a life without him that it'd be the end of her. At the time, she was 5 years old._

_"Why'd you do that Haley?" he said after getting all remnants of sand out of his eyes._

_"I'm sorry don't be mad please" she said hugging him tight._

_"Why'd you do that if you don't want me to get mad?" he questioned._

_"I don't know. I was being stupid." She said on the verge of tears._

_"You're one strange girl Haley James." He shook his head in amusement._

"You're one strange boy Nathan Scott" Haley said in a soft tone as she nestled her head closer into my chest.

"Good morning baby" I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Correction, babies" I added as I kissed her belly shortly after.

"I heard you call me angel" she smiled with a quirky grin.

"I thought you were asleep you little trouble maker."

"Well I can't help but wake up to such kind words"

"They're absolutely true though. You are my angel. You are the love of my life" I said kissing her on the lips.

"How is my baby girl doing?!" Jimmy James exclaimed as he walked towards Haley.

Seeing her family was great. They took me in when my parents died. But they were also a constant reminder that my parents were indeed gone. I didn't want to blame anyone for their deaths, but at times like this, with Haley being pregnant and everything, I can't help but want them to be here with us.

"Daddy!" I watched Haley act in such a girlish way with her father. She'd always been a daddy's girl. I know I want that relationship with my daughter.

"Aunt Lydia" I said greeting her with a warm hug.

"Nate, glad to have you back in Tree Hill" she returned.

"How you holding up? Scared for the baby's arrival?" she questioned me.

"You mean baby's as in babies', right?" I asked grinning.

"What? Baby's means the boy in Haley's stomach"

"The boy and girl" I corrected.

"You're having twins?!" Jimmy blurted.

"OH MY GOD!" Aunt Lydia said excitedly as she approached Haley to touch her growing belly.

I looked over to Haley and the expression on her face was priceless. Her calmness, yet at the same time the nervousness I knew she was feeling as the due date of the babies were approaching. Three months may seem long but I know, and she knows that those three months will go by in a breeze. Also, her happiness was radiating. There's nothing more I wished for than Haley's happiness.

"I'm going to go out for a bit" I told her as I headed for the door.

"What? Where are you going?" she asked concerned.

"Just going for a little walk, I'll be back soon. I promise" I said as I smiled at her.

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will, don't worry."

As I got outside I had no idea where I was heading but I knew I needed air. All of these things that were so overwhelming and the thoughts of their importance only caught up to me a few minutes ago. I was going to be becoming a father of two children before I graduate high school, I just gave up an assured spot to Duke for Haley and our family, plus I was just scared shitless. Not of my dreams of going to Duke being ruined, but of becoming a father. I didn't think that I'd be so scared, but I was. What if I screwed up somehow?

"One, two, one, two" I said as I looked at my feet as I kept walking. What was I doing? Looking for answers? I guess so. Looking where? Who knows.

I finally looked up from the ground and found myself in front of a beautiful garden. I usually wasn't the type to think gardens were beautiful but one look at this garden and there just wasn't any other adjective to describe it. I've never been to this garden before and I didn't know how long it took me to get here. I observed the flowers and all its variety. Lilies, orchids, violets, petunias, they were all there. What was I doing here? Why the hell was I staring at these flowers? And right then and there I found my answer in the roses.

"Rose. Rose Deborah Scott" I said to myself.

"Nathan, where the hell are you? It's getting really late and I'm scared something happened to you. Call me back when you get this." Haley said nervously as she hung up.

_10:05PM. Where the hell is he? He's been walking for 5 hours now…_

"Hales love, calm down. He'll be back soon" her father assured her.

"Where can he be? What if something bad happened to him?" she said freaking out.

"This worry of yours will do no good for the babies." Lydia scolded her daughter.

"Hey mom, hey dad. It's Nate. Did you hear? I'm having twins!" I told them as I set the bouquet of roses in between their stone settings.

"I was thinking of naming my daughter Rose, but don't worry mom… I'll give your name to her as well" I smiled to myself as I remember my mom harassing me about when I have a daughter to make sure her name is Deborah.

"Haley is doing good. She's so strong and I didn't realize it until recently…" my voice trailed as I began to pity myself all over again.

"Dad… I'm sorry for quitting High Flyers, I can't imagine how upset you'd be with me right now. But I have a family to think about now. And my heart… I don't think Haley can handle another heart attack of mine."

"Mom, dad, what do I do now though? I'm so scared to become a dad. I feel like a coward while Haley is practically superwoman." The truth hurt to say out loud but I needed to let it out somehow. After confessing to at least my dead parents I'd get some sort of relief. And after that I drifted. My eyes drooped and right there in between my parents, I fell asleep.

"Nathan. Natey baby, please wake up." I heard Haley's soothing voice plead as she gently rocked my arm.

"Hales?" I looked up at her to see the dark night sky.

"What are you doing here silly?" she said as she looked at me with worried eyes.

Quickly I got to my feet and put her into a warm embrace. I knew I must've scared her.

"I'm sorry." I told her as I squeezed.

"You scared me Nathan. I thought you left me…" she cried.

In between us I could feel her big belly rubbing against my stomach.

"You can't just leave and not come back like this Nathan… were you mad at something I did? My parents?" she said frustrated.

"No. you or your parents didn't do anything."

"Then what is this? Why are you here in the cemetery alone?" she said with tears rolling down her pink cheeks.

"I was talking to my parents and I fell asleep." I told her honestly.

She shook her head in disappointment. I understood why she was so upset with me but I guess I just didn't want my assumptions to be true.

"This." She said with her hands gesturing to the cemetery. "This can't happen again… I can't handle i-it" she teared up.

"Baby, look I feel terrible about this. I don't know what got into me" I replied hoping she'd understand.

"Let's just go home and sleep this off…" she said walking back to her parent's car.

"What happened tonight Nathan?" she said as she laid in bed next to me.

"If I could answer you, I would Hales."

"Well start with what you remember."

"I was walking…" I started.

"And I came upon this garden." She looked at me intently.

"Ok…" she looked at me confused.

"I want to name our daughter Rose" I blurted randomly.

"What?"

"I took a walk because I felt so scared, for all of this" I said implying the babies.

"But I stood in front of the roses, and felt clarity."

"I'm scared too Natey. Having one baby is already scary as hell… imagine two." She said as she sniffled.

"Rose. Rose Deborah Scott. She'll be as beautiful as her mommy" I said as I imagined our baby.

"I like it. Rose Deborah Scott and James Lucas Scott" she recited to herself.

"Rose and James, the Scott duo" I said excitedly.

"Rosie and Jamie" she giggled as she said the nicknames.

"That's just too precious" she said as she cuddled next to me.

"Next!" The library aide exclaimed as we stood at the end of the extremely long book line.

"God… we're gonna have to wait forever!" Haley complained as she put her hand on her aching back.

We got sympathetic [and judgmental] looks from everyone.

"This line will go by quickly" I said looking at Haley's schedule.

"We luckily have two classes together!" She said to me excitedly as she handed my schedule back to me.

"English and Government! These were the only classes we signed up for that were alike. Maybe they know we're married and did that on purpose" I said in a disingenuous tone.

"Maybe, oh and our free periods!" she said as she clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Hey, married couple. You can cut me." Rachel said as she stood third in line.

"Really?" Haley asked happily.

"How can anyone let a pregnant girl stand in this horrid line?" Rachel announced to everyone behind her.

"Go ahead Haley!" the crowd said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" she said dragging my hand towards the front of the line.

"Can I see your schedule Tutor Mom?" Rachel asked nosily.

"Sure." She smiled her sweet smile. Haley was even nice to the bitchiest of girls in the school.

"AP Government, AP English, AP Environmental Science, AP Chem, AP Art, and free period." Rachel recited.

"We have any classes in common?"

"Yeah, art" Rachel chuckled.

"You're crazy taking all AP classes while you have the bun in the oven."

"well I'm not taking a math class this year so that's why…"

"But you're doubling up sciences…" Rachel questioned.

"It's just because I feel like colleges will think I'm lazy if I have two free periods."

"But you're pregnant."

"Haley is an over-achiever" I put my thought into the conversation.

"Clearly… and what about you, slacker?" Rachel teased.

"AP Government, AP English, CP Chemistry, Precalculus, Art 2, and free period with your wifey. What's your reason for the free period?" Rachel asked.

"Haley's pregnant." I smiled.

"Principal Turner let you because Haley is preggers? So not fair…" Rachel sighed.

"Well I am her husband so I think he understood the circumstances."

"Whatever, you two are up next."

"I'm sorry you have to hold all of my books Natey…" she said apologetically to me as I dragged the ten textbooks in my hands.

"I am most definitely not going to let my pregnant wife do this." I told her as we finally got to the lockers.

"Good thing I changed my last name to Scott officially." She smiled as our lockers were next to each other.

"Here you go" I said putting the five textbooks inside of her locker.

"Thank you very much" she said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I wonder how Senior year will be for us" I said slamming my locker shut.

"Lucas. I can't believe we don't have any classes together!" Brooke complained on the phone with Luke.

"Hey Brooke." We said interrupting her phone call.

"One sec married couple" she said as she smiled at us.

"But Lucas it's not fairrrrr" she whined as she pouted.

Haley and I just stared at each other and laughed at the unchanged Brooke Davis

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now Lucas. BYE!" she said ending the call.

"Well hello to you too, B. Davis" Haley giggled as she looked at the fuming Brooke.

"You know, I'm really not liking how senior year is starting. I get in my car and my cd player is broken, can you believe that?!" she complained.

"It's ok Brooke, you can get it fixed" I assured her.

"And now Lucas and I don't have a SINGLE class together, and it's just soooo not fair." She said with arms crossed.

"What is your schedule anyways?" I asked her.

"CP Government, AP English, CP Chemistry, Precalculus, Art 2, and Home economics!" Brooke stated happily.

"We all have English together! But you have a ton of classes with Natey" Haley said happily.

"I'll keep an eye out on him for you Hales" she giggled as she winked at me.

"Thanks a lot Brooke" I said with fake sorrow.

"Senior year and we're not starting it with my baby" Brooke frowned.

"But I'm having two babies!" Haley chanted in an innocent tone.

I shook my head in amusement with Haley. She was really something.

"Oh Tutor mom you're so cute" Brooke said as she pinched her tummy.

"How many people have done that to you today?" I asked Haley.

"Like a thousand. I swear I need to sanitize my belly after this" she answered cutely.

"Have you decided on the girls name yet?" Brooke asked us curiously.

"Rose" I stated proudly.

"Rose Deborah Scott"

"It's a beautiful name" she said as she started to walk out to the parking lot with us.

"Let's hope Rose and James treat you two nicely our last year of high school" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, let's hope!" Haley and I said in unison.

**A/N: Rose is one of my favorite names for babies! I don't know why but I just love flower names for babies. Like Rose, Lily, Violet, etc. they're just such nice names! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was very fluffy. LOL. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Note: I just reread the last chapter and I realized that there were no lines separating events so it was just a whole lump of text that didn't make sense without the lines. I'm sorry about that and I hope that didn't confuse you! I'm really sorry you guys D:_

* * *

"Welcome to your Senior year of high school." Ms. Adams announced to the class of excited teenagers.

"This year will definitely be fun, but also a challenge. You are all about to embark in this journey I like to call AP English Language and Composition Four" she said in a daunting tone.

"Some of you are jokesters." She said nudging Tim Smith who was laughing with another jock.

"Some of you are prom queens." She said taking away a blonde girls compact mirror.

"While others of you are pregnant valedictorian's" she concluded as she pinched Haley's cheek.

The class came to an uproar and the vibe was surprisingly nice. Ms. Adams didn't seem as bad as everyone was making her out to be, but yet again, it was only the first day of school.

"Now. You all have a homework assignment that is due tomorrow." She said walking towards the board.

In big bold letters she wrote out: "MY NAME IS _ AND I AM A _ BECAUSE_"

"This is just one sentence assigned for tonight. But I want you to think carefully about this. Throughout this whole week I'll be learning who YOU are as a class and as individuals."

Haley smiled over at Nathan and found herself blushing as he winked at her.

"Also, I'll be assigning seats tomorrow. Let's just say I don't like separating couples" she winked at Haley.

**~BELL RINGS~**

"Haley! I'd like to talk to you." Ms. Adams asked politely as the class dashed for the door.

"Yes?" Haley replied sweetly as Nathan stayed behind with her.

"Oh Nathan you can go on to your third period class, the conversation I'll be having with Haley will take a few minutes" she smiled at him.

"Alright, well Hales. I'll see you later ok honey?" he said as he kissed her on the lips and left the class.

"It's really nice to have you in my class this year Haley" she said hugging her sweetly.

"What is all of this about?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Nothing wrong! It's just that, I was looking over at my student's scores from last year and I've never seen such a young person with such impressive testing scores." She bragged.

"It's really nothing…" Haley said shyly as she self consciously put a hand to her stomach.

"Please Haley, you are an outstanding student by the looks of it." She continued.

"Well thanks" she blushed.

"And I don't want to seem rude but how are you planning to deal with the baby?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to love them, take care of them, smother them with kisses" Haley smiled at the thought.

"Them?" Ms. Adams said with eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I'm having twins!" Haley practically glowed.

"Congratulations!" she said as she smiled at Haley.

"Thank you"

"Well Haley, I guess the point of me talking to you after class was to tell you that if you ever need help with anything; extensions on papers, projects, anything, just tell me. I don't understand what you're going through since I've never had a baby but I'd love for you to let me help you." She smiled at her.

"Thanks Ms. Adams, that really means a lot to me. And I'd actually like if you'd give those extensions you offered me to Nathan instead." Haley asked honestly.

Ms. Adams initially looked shocked at the request but her expression softened as she began the realize Haley's caring nature.

"He honestly needs the extensions more than me and I know how much he'll be going through with basketball and the babies. I don't want him juggling so much" she said with a worry-filled tone.

"Alright. I'll give him extensions as well, but you two cannot take advantage of my kindness!" She said with a stern finger.

"We won't." she smiled happily.

"You, Mrs. James-Scott better be getting to third period!" She said handing her, her pass to class.

"Nice talk with you Ms. Adams!" she said as she waddled her way to her Environmental Science class.

* * *

"Late on the first day!" Mr. Salsbury jokingly scolded Haley as she waddled through. This wasn't the first year she had him as a teacher, in fact she had him for biology her sophomore year. She knew he was a nice guy and she loved him so much.

"I'm sorry" she said as she struggled to take her seat in the small desk.

"Oh! Uhm, sit where you like!" Mr. Salsbury said forgetting about her huge belly that was forming.

"Remind me to change the seating chart" he teased as he helped her over to one of the lab tables instead of the student desks.

"Stop you're embarrassing me Salsy!" she said with the nickname she always called him by.

"Ok now class welcome to AP Environmental Science!" he said reintroducing himself.

"The syllabus and course weekly schedule is being passed around." Haley listened as she got a highlighter and pen out.

She finally got her copy and looked over the four page syllabus and schedule. "God… what am I getting myself into?" she sighed as Salsbury continued to yap about the class.

* * *

"How were your first four classes?" Nathan asked as he took Haley's binders and books and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Surprisingly well, all my teachers are so understanding to the pregnancy." Haley smiled at him as he began to put her books onto the appropriate spots of her locker.

"Really? They're not scolding you for being so reckless and not thinking? Or maybe that Nathan Scott is ruining your life?" he said slightly pained.

"No! Why?! Did some teachers tell you that?!" Haley said getting riled up at the thought of teachers being so rude to him.

"Hales, let's not make a big deal about this." He said trying to calm her down.

"How can I NOT make a big deal about this?! You are not ruining my life. Please don't listen to those bitter teachers of yours." She said coming into his embrace as she looked up at him.

"Sometimes I feel like I am, I mean, look at you, you're pregnant" he said feeling guilty.

"Natey… come on, I love you and you know that I can't live without you" she said kissing him passionately as she went on her tippytoes.

"I don't know… it just sucks when you know what people think of you, it's different if you just don't know. Ms. Galan and Mr. Schafer hate my guts, they told me, and I quote, that 'I'm corrupting poor Haley and ruining her chances of getting into elite colleges'"

With that Haley stormed off to the science and math buildings of Tree Hill High and were going to give a nice talking to Ms. Galan and Mr. Schafer. "HALES! Where are you going?!" Nathan exclaimed as he tried to run over to her.

* * *

"Ms. Galan, can I please have a word with you?" Haley asked politely as she watched Ms. Galan take a bite of her salad from home.

"Sure, Haley. What's up?"

"I do not appreciate you telling Nathan that he's ruining my chances of getting into elite colleges."

"I'm sorry Haley, but you're pregnant at 17" she said in a condescending tone.

"So… I am also married" she said raising her hand to show her ring on her finger.

"Haley, I know what I said was kind of mean, but it's true. How do you expect to take care of a baby and go to an Ivy League?" she asked with her witty looking face.

"Ms. Galan I'm sorry if what I'm about to say you think is rude, but it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. How I live my life is not your problem, and going around judging Nathan before you even get to know him is ridiculous." Haley said in one long breath.

"AND he is NOT corrupting me whatsoever. I've known Nathan since I was born so PLEASE think before you say anything to Nathan again!" she practically screamed.

Ms. Galan looked at Haley with awe, she couldn't believe that this little girl just said that to her.

"Haley James, you do NOT speak to your teachers like that!"

"WELL I'M NOT YOUR STUDENT!" she yelled as she began to turn pink from anger.

"And it's Haley James Scott!" she said stomping her way out.

* * *

"Where'd you go?!" Nathan exclaimed as he approached a fuming Haley in the hallway.

"Ms. Galan's room!" she said still upset from what just occurred. She knew this wasn't like her but if it was affecting Nathan she knew it had to be handled somehow, regardless of it being mean or not.

"Hales… you don't need to be fighting my fights for me, especially in your state." He said gesturing at her large belly.

"It's just so frustrating that people are looking down at you when you're amazing" she said moving close to his chest.

"I know, I know, but to them I'm just the Raven's Basketball Pointguard and not Nathan Scott loving husband and father-to-be. While you're senior class valedictorian" He said to her truthfully.

"It's not fair to you and it's only the first day of school, someone could take my spot." She bargained with him.

"Not a chance, my girl's a star, number one" he smiled as he looked down at her pouting expression.

* * *

"You gonna eat that?" Haley smiled at Lucas as she eyed his French fries on his tray.

"I was going to but who could deny a pregnant cutie pie like you" he teased as he handed over the fries.

"Thanks I love a bunch" she mumbled as she stuffed her face with fries.

"Very attractive Hales." Brooke teased.

"She gets hungry after cussing out science teachers" Nathan chimed in.

"So not funny, I did that for you…" she pouted with a bit of ketchup on the corner of her mouth.

"You have a little something…" Lucas said as he wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks Luke" she giggled as she continued to stuff her face.

"You think you'll be able to find a dress with me for Homecoming dance?" Brooke asked Haley.

"What?" she said looking up from her sandwich.

"Homecoming dance. Next month. Dress." She said slowly.

"Oh, uh…" Haley said looking at Nathan for approval.

He nodded yes and she quickly replied with a "sure" to Brooke.

"I'll nominate you two for King and Queen" Brooke told them excitedly.

"Oh nononono" Haley said in flat our refusal.

"Why not babe? It'll be fun" Nathan said trying to convince her.

"No Nathan…" she said with sad eyes, but it was as if he ignored the look on her face.

"Sure, sign us up!" Nathan said to Lucas and Brooke.

"Will do! I'm sure you two will win" Brooke said as the lunch bell rang for 5th period.

"Got to go, see y'all later!" Brooke said happily as she grabbed Nathan by the arm and skipped to art class.

"Luke let's go to AP Art now!" Haley said grabbing his arm, imitating Brooke, he simply shook his head in amusement.

* * *

After explaining the curriculum for the art class Brooke excitedly chose a seat next to Nathan at the two-seat table.

"So… Homecoming King and Queen, eh?" Brooke said happily as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"I want to do something special for Hales, I know I can gather up the votes to win."

"She didn't seem too excited about the idea," Brooke replied.

"I know, but I want her to feel like a queen for a day, you'll see." He smiled down at Brooke.

"You two are so in love I swear it drives me crazy"

* * *

"Welcome to AP Studio Art!" Mr. Haber introduced himself.

"This seems lively" Lucas laughed as Haley tried to get a comfy position in her seat.

"Here Hales," he said grabbing her legs and putting them up on his legs.

"much better…" she said like a happy dog as she leaned back into her chair.

"The purpose of this class is to develop a portfolio throughout the whole year, it'll consist of 27 pieces of art with a recurring theme/focus in them."

"Choose a theme and stick with it, something that inspires you, you'll be finishing a project once a week, you pace yourselves, I'm just here to supervise, good luck" Mr. Haber chuckled.

"What theme are you going to choose Luke?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe literature…" Lucas pondered.

"And you Haley Bob?"

"I'm thinking Roses" she smiled.

"Roses? And why is that…?" he asked confused.

"Well Nathan decided that he wanted to name our daughter Rose" she smiled.

"Hales, that's great" he said happily.

"Yeah, I think it'll bring the best out of me." She said as she began to sketch on a piece of paper.

* * *

"Yay, free period!" Haley stated as she reached her locker.

"Thinking of staying here or going back to the house first?"

"Uhmm. Can we go back to the house but you drive the long way so I can draw?" she smiled at him.

"Uh, sure baby" he said grabbing her sketchpad from her hands so she could pack away her other stuff.

"Ok, let's hit the road!" she said grabbing his hand and walking towards the student parking lot.

* * *

"I'm thinking of a fire-y red dress" Brooke stated as she held the long garment towards her body.

"That'd look nice on you" Haley smiled as she waddled around to attempt to find a dress that'd fit her.

"Anything you like?" Brooke asked while searching through the lighted displays.

"I like this one but it's so expensive…" she stated as she held up a cream dress with black lace trimming.

"It'd be perfect on you!" Brooke said excitedly.

"It probably won't fit though…" Haley said trying to stretch it over her body.

"Try it on in the fitting room and we'll see." Brooke instructed.

"Ok" Haley replied.

* * *

"Come out Hales." Brooke asked in a loud tone.

There was no response from the room.

"Hales…?" Brooke said as she tapped on the door.

Haley slowly opened the door and a tear-filled face appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so fat and can't fit anything!" Haley sobbed after her fifth attempt at a dress.

"You're pregnant Hales" she patting her belly.

"I'm ugly and bloated and I'll just be BIGGER than this a month from now" she sobbed even more at the thought of getting bigger.

"Haley love, you're beautiful. You're gonna be Homecoming queen!" Brooke smiled.

"I don't want to be homecoming queen I want to be skinny again!" she said as she slammed the door in her face.

"These moods of hers are just, fan-TASTIC" Brooke said sarcastically as she waited for Haley.

* * *

"Did you find anything nice?" Nathan asked as the two girls walked through the door.

Brooke was shaking her head no in warning of not to say anything but she was too late.

"NO!" Haley said sobbing on Brooke's shoulder.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he quickly went over to his crying wife.

"I'm too fat for all the dresses there." She cried.

"Haley, that's not true"

Again, Brooke didn't shake her head no quick enough.

"IT IS TRUE I TRIED ON 12 DRESSES!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Hales… don't cry!" he said wanting these tear works to stop.

"You married a cow" she said making herself feel worse.

"You're not a cow, you're just pregnant" he said looking at her seriously.

"No, I'm definitely a cow. Pretty sure there's milk in my breasts" she said negatively.

"Haley Waley" he said with a cute little boy voice.

"Nathan, don't start…" She said knowing what was coming.

"Come on Haley Waley don't cry" he said smiling widely.

"Natey…" she pouted

"Don't you dare!" she added.

"TICKLE MONSTER!" he said tickling her sides.

"WAHH, HAHAHA, OH MY GOD, NATHAN, WAHH!" she laughed loudly.

"Again with this cuteness!" Brooke stated as she watched the two love birds.

"Take it back!" Nathan said as he held her paralyzed state in his arms.

"No!"

"Say you're not a cow."

"I'm a cow" she said to annoy him.

"Take it back…" he warned with a hand ready to tickle her.

"I AM A COW!" she said bravely.

"OH YOU!" he said tickling her again.

Brooke continued to watch them and decided she should go because they wouldn't even notice that she was leaving.

"Bye you two" she whispered happily as she walked away from the tickling frenzy.

**_ A/N: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was deciding on possibly starting a new fanfic because I had something in mind. Do you think that's a good idea, or not? Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and sorry I haven't been able to update as often as before. Please review! Thanks loves!_**


	25. Chapter 25

"Is she sleeping?" Brooke whispered as she entered the Scott residence.

"Yeah, she's sleeping like a log right now" Nathan smiled as he thought of Haley in her sleeping state. Mouth slightly opened but she still looked angelic.

"Good! Now tutor husband grab this for me" she said handing the dress to him.

"You finished it already?" Nathan asked shocked by her swiftness.

"Of course I did, it's for Haley you dumby." She said as if it shouldn't be so shocking.

He simply nodded at her in amusement.

"So, you have your whole night planned with her, right?" she said excitedly as she sat on the couch.

"Yes I do. First, we're going to get picked up by a horse and carriage."

"OMG. LIKE CINDERELLA?!"

"Cinderella got picked up in a pumpkin…" he replied confused.

"No but it turns into a carriage you dumby!"

"oh, well then yes, like Cinderella…"

"Ok. Then next" she said wanting him to continue.

"We get to the dance and she'll probably want to sit down for a little because she's been getting tired really easily lately" he said in a sympathetic voice thinking about her pregnant state.

"Well, you just HAD to get her pregnant. Nice going Scott." She joked with him.

"Haha, very funny" he said in a snarky reply.

"And then you two dance and then they announce Homecoming king and queen!" she said happily as she clapped.

"That's the plan" he smiled.

"And then AFTER PARTY!" she chuckled.

"Yes, you'll have to get back to the house before me so I can walk around with Haley for a bit. I'm planning something"

She looked at him in wonder. "You better not be planning to give her triplets" she said as she eyed him.

"BROOKE!" he said disgusted at her suggestive words.

"I know Haley goes through her frisky moods but just keep it legal Scott" she pressed on him.

"You're just lovely tonight aren't you?" he said sarcastically.

"As always." she chuckled.

* * *

"Nathan. Nathan. Nathan!" she said waking up sweaty and terrified.

"I'm here baby, are you feeling alright?" he said putting the back of his hand on her forehead.

She latched onto his arm as if she saw a ghost pass by her.

"Hales?" he pressed on her.

"That dream… it felt so real" she said still sweating.

"What happened in the dream baby?" he said rubbing her back in comfort.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." She said turning away from him.

"Haley, it's bad to keep things like this in."

"I don't want to hurt you though baby…" she confessed to him.

"W-what do you mean?" he replied nervously.

"Your parents, they tried to make me get an abortion when I first found out I was pregnant…" she cried.

Her words shocked him.

"I can't help but feel guilty about our babies Natey, what if your parents do disapprove of them?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Hales…"

"No, don't 'Hales' me. This dream felt too real, like they were trying to tell me a message."

"I don't know what to say, we're having these babies regardless Haley Bob. You're only a couple months before you're due."

"This all feels like a bad mistake." She cried.

"Don't say that. Nothing with you is a mistake" he said pained by her words.

Tears starting flowing and her mind was a complete mess.

"I'm sick of being this hormonal, emotional, pregnant teenage girl" she sobbed to Nathan.

"Hales… if I could stop your pain I would, but I don't know what you want from me" he said becoming more hurt with her words.

"I don't know, I don't know what I want anymore. God." She continued.

Nathan looked at his wife long and hard. He knew that whatever words he said to her right now couldn't ease her worries.

"My parents loved you, and if you think that they wouldn't want this for us then you're a fool Haley" he barked at her not knowing where this sudden anger was coming from.

"Natey…" she said trying to comfort him knowing she'd hit a nerve with her confession.

"Before they died, you know what one of the last things they said to me was?"

She shook her head no, knowing that what he was about to say was going to make her regret her confession even more.

"'Whatever the circumstance son, take care of Haley. She's an amazing girl who has always been there for not only you, but for us as well, so please whatever happens between you two, take care of her by all means necessary'."

"Nathan… baby I'm sorry" she said putting a hand onto his arm realizing how selfish she was being.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I was being selfish." She continued on her apology.

"Just go to sleep Hales. We have a long day tomorrow…" he said turning away from her.

* * *

"You and the twins are healthy as ever" the doctor announced at the squabbling couple.

"Thanks Doc." Nathan said quietly.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, two months will fly by."

"Alrighty. Thanks doc." Haley said sweetly as she sat up and put her shirt down to cover her belly.

Shortly after the doctor exited the room.

"Natey, please talk to me" she said with sorry eyes.

"I'm not NOT talking to you, I'm just choosing my words carefully" he said with a bitter tone.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Quit saying you're sorry!"

"Sorry." She let out again thoughtlessly.

"ugh. Hales, you know what? I'm so upset with what you said and I don't want to be mad at you, but I am and it's really driving me crazy"

Haley sat there in silence getting grilled by Nathan.

"I understand that your emotions are all over the place with this pregnancy but I thought you would know that my parents would NEVER not want these grandchildren."

"I know and I feel dumb for even saying what I did but I was just being honest." She finally answered back.

"Well I'm just being honest with you" he said exiting the room without her.

* * *

"Lucas?" Haley cried as she stood outside his door.

"Hales?" he said hugging her without asking what was wrong.

"I did something really stupid and now Nathan is really upset with me" she sobbed.

"Come on, come in." he said closing the door behind her.

As she sat on his bed she sucked in her tears. Trying her best to hold them back.

"What happened?" he questioned as he sat by his best friend.

* * *

"Brooke, can't you come back tomorrow night? I'm not in the best mood." Nathan said angrily as he stood at the door.

"It's really quick, I promise" she smiled.

"Ok, come on, come in." he said closing the door behind her.

Nathan watched as Brooke entered the house with nothing in her hands. He expected at least a tiny bag of something.

"What's up?" he asked as she stood in the middle of their living room.

* * *

"Oh Hales, it's ok to be sad. You just told him your nightmare and your worries. But you should understand why he's so upset with what you said. You know that his parents are a touchy subject."

"I know but I just hate when he's upset with me like this" she said as she fiddled with her fingers.

"He just needs time to cool down, he left High Flyers for you, I'm sure he'll forgive you for this."

"Do you think him leaving was a mistake?"

"For him, yes. For me, no"

"Yeah, why did you leave Luke?"

"Because he did." He spoke honestly.

"I don't understand." Haley said to him.

"His heart condition" he stated simply.

"I was keeping an eye out for him, no one else would." He explained to her.

Haley smiled with so much appreciation in her heart.

"I love you for that Lucas." She said as she hugged him.

"You two are my absolute best friends. I'd do anything for you. And those little lads in your tummy are going to be sooooo spoiled by their Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke." He said as he rubbed her belly.

"You and Brooke are getting married?" she teased.

"Very funny Hales."

* * *

"Is this about homecoming?" Nathan asked as he just began to notice her trenchcoat.

"No, not about homecoming." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Then what is it?" he said getting uncomfortable with Brooke.

"I know that Haley hasn't been able to please you lately so I thought maybe I could help with that…" she said as she seductively bit on her finger.

"What?" he asked completely baffled with what she was saying. It was as if he was entering shock.

"Lucas hasn't been pleasing me lately and it's frustrating, so I thought possibly you could fix that?" she said as she took off her trench coat and exposed her naked state.

"WOAH! OK. Uhhhh…." He said as he began to stutter.

"Like what you see?" she said as she posed.

Nathan tried his hardest not to look but he couldn't avoid her.

"You need to put your clothes on Brooke!" he scolded as he held a hand over his eyes.

"Oh come on big boy, doesn't daddy Scott wanna touch what he sees?" she teased as she pressed her body onto him.

"Brooke please. I have a pregnant wife." He begged.

"She'll never find out. Your secret is safe with me" she said as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Nathan swallowed hard as he began to feel himself tighten against his basketball shorts.

"This is wrong" he said to her.

"Nothing's wrong with feeling good." She said as she put a hand down his shorts.

"Oh God…" he gasped as she touched him suddenly.

"Feels good, huh?" she said as she gently tugged at his sensitive spots.

"Mhm" he said as he felt his knees buckle.

Brooke guided them to the couch in his living room not wanting to part from his lips.

"I've always wanted to do this with you, right here." She said as she sucked on the side of his neck.

Nathan was in a state of bliss and couldn't even manage to let out coherent words.

"D-did you lock the front door?" Brooke questioned as she took her coat off again.

"Y-yeah" Nathan let out as he soaked in his surroundings.

"Good" Brooke stated as she yanked off his shorts from under him.

"Do you want me to go down on you first? Or just get right to it?" Brooke bargained with him.

He looked at the bombshell brunette before him and in that moment he felt no signs of guilt over what he was doing. He was acting on his emotions and right now, his emotions were telling him that he wanted head.

Without a word Nathan smirked and pointed down and Brooke knew what his signal meant.

* * *

"Feeling like some food?" Lucas offered to Haley.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled.

"Well let's go eat somewhere. You choose preggers."

"Should we just go back to my place and cook some stuff up? We can invite Brooke." Haley offered.

"Sounds good, I'll text her right now."

* * *

"UGHHH. Nathan, you feel so good inside of me!" she moaned and groaned as she rode him like there was no tomorrow.

"Faster." Nathan demanded as he held her waist.

Nathan's head was practically spinning from the pleasure he was feeling. His neck was leaning on the top of the couch and he turned his head to his side to see a picture of Haley and him on their wedding day. Suddenly he felt guilty.

"Nathan. Ugh. Nathannn" Brooke hissed as she continued.

"I'm close" Nathan broadcasted as he felt himself tighten.

"Me too" Brooke moaned as she picked up her pace.

"Faster baby, faster!" Nathan said getting caught up in the moment.

"I'm about to—" she said getting cut off by her spilling liquids.

Brooke and Nathan's breathing was heavy and their bodies were sweating as Brooke leaned her head against his chest.

"That was good." Brooke let out breathlessly.

Nathan sat there stunned by what just occurred. He didn't know how he let it get this far with…Brooke.

"This was a mistake." Nathan said getting up from the couch.

"Nate!" Brooke said as she suddenly heard her phone ring.

Quickly she reached for the coat on the couch and searched for the phone in the numerous pockets.

"It's a text." She said as she watched Nathan dress.

_Me and Hales are going to her place for dinner. Come as soon as you can. –Luke_

"Well this gives us an alibi as to why I'm here." Brooke smiled.

"You need to get dressed in normal clothes." Nathan said angrily.

"Oh you love me in this coat." She teased with the fuming Scott.

"What did I get myself into?" Nathan said as he watched Brooke run upstairs.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Nathan yelled as he stood downstairs.

"I'm getting clothes! I leave some here when I sleep over!" she said to Nathan.

"Whatever, just hurry up before they get here." He said as he walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"You think he'll still be mad when we get there?" Haley asked Lucas worriedly.

"Just a tad, but he'll be in his forgiving mood." He smiled at her.

"I'm gonna text him to see how he's doing." Haley said as she got out her phone.

* * *

_Natey, baby. I'm really sorry._

_Nathan… please reply, I can't help but feel terrible about this._

_Nate—I understand you're still upset with me, so if you still don't want to talk when I get back I won't get offended. Just remember that I will always love and support you._

Reading those texts made Nathan's heart skip a beat. He didn't know if it skipped a beat because he felt extremely guilty about the extra marital affairs he just embarked in with Brooke or the fact that she's trying so hard to get him to not be mad at her anymore or if it's his heart condition.

_I love you too baby_ he simply replied to hope that broke tensions between them.

* * *

"How do I look?" Brooke said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Fine, now go to the living room and sit on the couch."

"Oh now you just want me to **_sit_** on the couch, eh?" she winked.

"BROOKE! Seriously, stop…" he barked.

"Now why are you acting so mean after we have sex?"

"Could you please just DROP IT Brooke?" he hollered.

"No, I won't." she said stubbornly.

"I'm just really tense now because I have to lie to Haley and to Lucas, why did you put me in this situation?!"

"I didn't force you…" she snickered.

"I'm done with this Brooke, this can't go on. Lucas is my best friend, and Haley is my wife."

And with that the two walked in through the front door.

"Oh you're here already…" Lucas said as he saw Brooke sitting on the couch.

"YUP! I beat you two here!" she giggled as if totally innocent.

"Nathan." Haley said shyly as she stood in front of Nathan.

He watched his adorable wife look so innocent and child-like in front of him. If it wasn't for her plump belly Haley would like a little girl.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Sure." He replied as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sor—" Haley started before she got cut off my a sloppy and forceful kiss from Nathan.

"It's ok, whatever you're sorry about it's ok. Because I love you Haley Bob." He said as he smiled genuinely at her.

"You mean it?" she said as she looked up into his baby blues.

"Of course I mean it, have I ever lied to you baby?" he said knowing this would mark the time he did start lying to her.

"No I guess you've always been honest with me." She smiled happily as she hugged him.

"I love you always and forever." She said as she got on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Always and forever Hales."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure some of you hate me for making Nathan a cheater and I apologize but this story really needed some spicing up. I'm SO SORRY for taking FOREVER to update. I know some of you hate me right now and probably done with reading my fic but it'd be really nice if you still read and reviewed because I do put tons of time and effort into these chapters. I apologize for it being a month+ since the last update. I was focusing on finals at school so yeah, I'm sure you heard all of these excuses before. So please, R+R! I beg of you. And I'm thinking only 5 more chapters left of this story, but maybe more. Tell me what you think.**


	26. WorriesConcerns on Chapter 25

It is evident that many of you are very upset with the last chapter I posted. I'm sorry if you do not agree with the way I am going with this story. Many of you have posted that you would stop reading this story just because of the decision I made to make Nathan and Brooke have an affair with each other. I was planning on doing something with it but it seems that there is a consensus of wanting me to rewrite it.

So would the people who said they'd stop reading reconsider? I'll do a rewrite of chapter 25 if that's what it takes.

But it kind of hurt seeing everyone so offended by the chapter. I know everyone knows a happy Naley :)


	27. Chapter 26

"Nathan." I felt her shove my arm gently.

"Can we talk?" she said shyly.

_Waking up from the dream was the scary part, it just felt so… real._

"Uh, wuh. Haley?" I replied completely baffled with the sudden wakening.

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Bad dream?" she questioned with much worry.

"I guess so… but it was just so, detailed." I said not even knowing where to begin.

"So, uh, can we talk?" she repeated her self even more nervous than the first time.

"Sure." I said feeling creepy feelings of déjà vu.

_You know when you have an extremely explicit dream and the conversations you have in that dream you remember word for word? No, is that just me? Maybe I'm just nervous for the babies due date approaching. But anyways, I remember the conversations and I feel like I have to follow every word I said in that dream because if I didn't I would feel like I'm altering the world or something. _

"I just wanted to say I'm sor—" _there's the déjà vu kicking in._

"It's ok, whatever you're sorry about it's ok. Because I love you Haley Bob." I said as I smile genuinely at her.

"You mean it?" she said as she looked up into my eyes. _There it goes again…_

"Of course I mean it, have I ever lied to you baby?" I said feeling a sense of relief having been able to realize that the dream was in fact, just a dream.

"That dream you just had, how bad was it?"

_Oh Hales you don't want to know…._

"Pretty bad." I said chuckling nervously just at the thought of it.

"Was it as bad as mine from last night?" she said as she turned to look at me.

_God that face of hers… With just a few words she can capture me completely. Yeah she was getting a bit chubbier, but hey, she was eating for three. And even if she was round as a ball she was still hot as hell. _

"Worse. Much, much worse."

"Tell me about it, I just guess bad dreams run in this household." She giggled with a little snort to accompany.

"Well… we were arguing at the doctor's office…" I started.

"We were at the doctor's office for the appointment I have today?" She questioned.  
"Yes, that one. Anyways, we were still really mad at each other and avoiding each other as much as possible."

"Mhm." She said egging me on to continue.

"So you went to Luke's place to cool off while I just went straight home."

"Where is this going…?" she asked confused.

"I really hope you take this next part well…" I replied nervously because this was just so out of the blue.

_Me and Brooke? Come on now… well… that sex tape was a one-time thing and we were drunk and completely different people back then!_

"Just tell me." She said with a comforting hand on my cheek.

I had to sit up for this. And she followed my actions.

"I-in the dream—Brooke came over, and she uh… well…"

_How in the hell do I explain this to Haley?!_

"Yes... and? She what honey?"

_God, I really don't want to tell her._

"She seduced me and we had sex!" I blurted out.

_Smooth… real smooth Nathan._

"Wait, what?" Haley replied confused as hell.

"In the dream, we had sex on our couch."

"OUR couch?" Haley asked growing angry.

"Yes, baby, but this doesn't mean anything—"

"You had a dream about having sex with another woman while we were fighting… not just any woman, but Brooke." She stated.

"Yes but—"

"But nothing, you'd understand if I was uncomfortable with this, right Nathan? Because that's what I am… uncomfortable" she said bluntly.

"Haley, it doesn't mean anything. You know the relationship I have with Brooke."

"You two had a sex tape together…"

_Ouch, low blow Hales._

"Yeah, I know, but… you see…" I said as I began to stumble on my words.

"I know it was just a dream Natey but, don't you remember how uncomfortable I was when we found that tape? I couldn't look at Brooke the same way for a long while…" she said with doubt filling her voice.

"I'm sorry for telling you it's just I needed to let it out—" I explained.

"Just like I needed to let out my scary dream about your parents to you last night?" she said pushing me into a corner I couldn't escape. This was the exact position I put Haley in last night… she must've felt miserable trying to fall asleep with an angry me.

"Yeah, but—"

_Yet again with the empty thoughts but moving mouth._

"I'm sorry… I should've been happy that you were being honest with me." I said submitting to this quarrel of ours.

"I'm glad you were able to step into my shoes. But I swear if you have another sex dream about Brooke I'm going to reconsider this marriage" she said in a teasing tone.

"All right, fair enough" I smiled as I kissed her on the nose.

* * *

"HE HAD A DREAM ABOUT HAVING SEX WITH BROOKE?!" Lucas exclaimed as he handed Haley the piece of apple pie she's been craving all afternoon.

"SHHHHHHH!" she said as she eyed him evil-y.

"Brooke? As in my girlfriend, Brooke Davis?" Lucas repeated as if hearing wrong.

"Yes, and I can't help but feel so extremely uncomfortable with it. I don't want to be angry at him because it's not his fault, but is this like a freaky message or something?" Haley said biting on her nails.

"Well…" Lucas started but didn't continue.

"Well what?" Haley questioned as she licked the spoon clean from her bite of pie.

"Brooke and I have been fighting a lot lately."

"So what does that have anything to do with Nathan and Brooke having sex in a dream?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions, but… uh, maybe I'm not _satisfying_ her." He tried to explain to Haley.

When it came to topics like these he had a hard time discussing things with Haley. He knew how innocent of a girl she was and that was a main reason people fell in love with her, but explaining to her the sexual aspects of his relationship with Brooke just didn't lay comfortable with him.

"Satisfying her? Ew Luke, I did not need to hear that." She said practically choking on her apple pie.

"It's just that we're in this comfortable stage with each other, plus she's been busy planning stuff for homecoming. Sometimes I feel like she's more worried about your and Nate's relationship more than ours." He explained.

"Brooke just has a good heart, she doesn't have the chance to help people much because she's not that close to that many people…" Haley tried to convince Lucas.

"I guess so, I'm just worried we're headed for turmoil."

"Don't say things like that!" she said smacking his arm.

"Ouch! You know pregnant people should be less violent!" he exclaimed.

"Well you should talk to Brooke more!" she said not realizing how loud the two had gotten.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said apologizing to the customers around them.

"Luke—I love you like a brother but you need to fix things with Brooke." Haley pressed on him."

"Is this for my benefit or for yours?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mostly mine but you know, I'm trying not to be selfish" she smiled teasingly.

"Oh Haley Bob the most cunning gal I know." He said as he kissed her on the forehead before he headed for a table that needed attending.

* * *

_I thought maybe a quick run would ease my mind from my crazy dream that wouldn't leave my thoughts but almost an hour has passed and yet I'm still affected. _

_As I run down the street I can see the garden I ran away to. I start to steady my pace and gradually I'm at a walking instead of running pace. From afar I can see a petite brunette just staring into the roses. And to my worst nightmare, it was the person I wanted to avoid most; Brooke._

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned as she saw me approach.

"Hey…" I said trying to make as little eye contact as possible.

"Going for a run?" she smiled at me as she looked back at the other flowers.

"Yup, just clearing my mind."

"And how's that going?" she asks happily.

"Terribly."

"Wanna talk about it?" she offers as she sees the worry brush past my face.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable talking about it with you…" I admitted.

_Like hey Brooke, I had a naughty dream about you just last night. That's totally normal. _

"Well would you like to just talk?" she offered again.

"Sure." I said as we started heading back towards my house.

* * *

"So what you're trying to say is Luke thinks we're in a comfortable stage and he doesn't know how to further our relationship?" Brooke asks totally convinced of my advice.

"Yes, I know that guy better than he knows himself." _So this is probably the reason I had that freaky dream…_

"Thanks Nate, I feel really bad for talking about myself this whole time. Please tell me what your dream was about" Brooke asked nosily.

"Well… uhhh. Don't hate me after I tell you."

"Come on, I'm sure it's not that terrible.

"Oh it's pretty bad."

"Just spit it!" she said getting excited.

"Well… it was about me and you."

"Me and you?" she said shocked.

"Yes. Me and you."

"And…?"

"You were telling me about how Lucas wasn't _satisfying_ you."

"As in…?" she asked getting embarrassed not wanting to say the actual words.

"Yes as in not having sex with you." I let out bluntly.

"So…?"

"So me and you kind of… well yeah, put the pieces together" I said getting embarrassed this time.

"Oh my God…" Brooke said blushing red like a tomato.

"Yeah…"

"Does Haley know about this?" she asked concerned.

"I told her right after I had the dream."

"I feel like a terrible friend."

"Wait, why?" I asked not knowing what was on her mind.

"Haley must feel so weirded out by all of this."

"Mhm. She was still pretty uncomfortable with it when she left to go to the café."

"I mean, who wouldn't be?!" Brooke practically shouted.

Before we knew it, rain started falling.

"It's okay Brooke, it was just a dream." I said trying to ease her worries as the drops continued to wet our clothes.

"But… I'm like number one Naley supporter. And I know Haley must still hate me from the sex tape…" she said as she rain hit her face.

"She doesn't hate you…" I began remembering her telling me she couldn't look at Brooke the same way.

"Yeah but she doesn't love me either." She looked down at her feet.

"Hey. Brooke listen to me" I said with my hands on her rain stained cheeks.

"Haley loves you to death. Like one of her sisters."

"Thanks Nate." She said hugging me right in front of the house as the rain continued to soak us.

"I really needed that." She said separating from the hug.

"Well… I better get going now. I'm gonna go to the café and catch up with Luke. See you later!"

"Be careful in this rain!"

"I will!"

* * *

_Coming over to the café. Can we talk? _Read the message Brooke sent to Lucas.

"She's coming over now?" Haley questioned.

"Yup. I guess so." He said not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Well should I go then?"

"Oh no Hales you don't need to do that. Especially because the rain is starting to get heavier."

"But I don't want to be in the way."

"Want me to call Nathan for you?" Lucas offered to Haley.

"Sure, get me a bowl of mac and cheese before you do." She smiled.

"Alrighty" he chuckled as he headed to the back.

* * *

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Yeah, hey Nate. It's Luke."

"What's up man, is Haley ok?"

"She's amazing, but she needs a ride home and I'm still stuck at work. I don't want her walking in this rain by herself."

"Alright I'll come now." I said glad that I knew I wasn't the only one worrying about Haley.

"Cool, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

As I drove there I was surprised to see that Brooke had just gotten to the café. But by the time I was there the rain was extremely heavy.

"Great." I said trying my best to look for the rain jacket of Haley's that I brought for her.

"It's in here somewhere." I said to myself as I looked in my backseat.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed as I got ahold of the black raincoat.

Quickly I ran to the door and tried to take shelter.

"Baby" she smiled at me from the counter as she munched on her bowl of mac and cheese from the looks of it.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as I stepped towards her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Not quite yet, I want to finish this bowl" she giggled.

"You know I can pack you some to-go?" Lucas suggested.

"That'd be amazing" she smiled widely.

"Then let me get some for the mother of my godson's slash nephews." He said going to the back.

"Hey you two I'm really sorry about that dream." Brooke said right after she made sure Lucas was in the back.

"It's ok Brooke…" Haley said putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

This is what I loved about Haley. She was so forgiving.

"I know that it was just a dream and everything but I know if it were me and Haley was having sex with Lucas I'd be furious" she said frustrated with herself.

"You can't beat yourself up about this. Just worry about your problems with Luke, honey." Haley suggested to her.

"Yeah, listen to Haley. All you can really do is try and work things out with Lucas. Once you do that everything will be back to normal." I chimed in.

"Thanks you guys" she said bringing us in for a group hug.

"Here's the mac and cheese for the hungry mommy" Lucas said as he placed the brown bag in front of her.

"Thank you soooo much."

"Oh and there's also a bowl of chicken noodle soup with extra noodles!"

"I love you!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said nudging her teasingly.

"You know I love you too Natey."

"You better."

"Ok. Bye you two see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Brooke and Lucas said in unison as I put the coat on Haley and we headed towards the door.

* * *

**3:30 AM**

"Can't sleep baby?" I asked as I see her eating her chicken noodle soup from the café on the couch under a blanket as she watches _How I Met Your Mother._

"I got hungry." She chuckled.

"Is there room for me on this couch?" I ask as I stand above her.

"Of course." She says as she opens the blanket for me.

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate about your dream the other day." I started. The guilt I felt about not listening to her just angered me at the thought.

"Let's just forget about all of this ok?" she smiles at me.

"God I love you so much." I said as I kiss her passionately.

Instead of returning the usual '_I love you_' she just smiles at me. But with that smile she says more than any kiss could.

"Some day I'll tell our kids about how amazing their mommy is." I said as I can't help but smile from her smile.

"And I'll tell them how amazing their daddy is." She chuckles.

"Are you scared?" I ask suddenly.

"For giving birth?"

"No… for becoming parents." I clarify.

"Not really. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Like, what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't handle two kids?"

"You'll—we'll do fine baby." She said as she turns the TV off.

"Am, I worrying for no reason?"

"No. I'd be worried if you weren't worried." She laughs as she places her bowl on the coffee table next to us.

"Well. As long as we stick together I know we can conquer anything." I reply optimistically. Because at this point I really do believe that we can get through this as long as we work together.

"Rose and James will have the greatest, strongest, kindest, and most loving father any kid could ask for." She says as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Haley, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you for saying that."

"You needed to know it. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too baby."

**_A/N: I decided to not do a rewrite and instead continue with what I had in mind. The reviews from the last chapter were overwhelming to say the least but most definitely the most helpful I've ever gotten. Thank you all for being so honest with me with your thoughts. I know I won't be able to please every single reader and it's safe to say I've lost a couple readers from the choices I've made with chapter 25 but I'm glad there are/were people who stuck by me regardless of the evident 'controversy.' I really do appreciate the criticism because I only grow from it. Also, all the reviews were all tastefully written and I'm glad none of the reviews were just flat out insults because that's what I expected originally. So thank you all so much and I hope all of you stick with me on this journey that Naley/Brucas has left! I feel an end nearing but don't be too disappointed because that just calls for a new fanfiction that I have in mind. Thanks and don't forget to review!_**


	28. Chapter 27

"And this years homecoming King and Queen are… Nathan and Haley Scott!" Karen announced as the school roared and clapped for the married couple.

"We won?" Haley asked Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan as she stood on the dance floor confused.

"Yes you did tutor wife!" Brooke clapped excitedly.

"I-I can't believe we won" she smiled brightly to all her friends.

**_12 Hours Earlier…_**

"As you all may recall, I assigned homework on the first day of school" Ms. Adams began to explain.

"It was an assignment so I could get to know you guys a bit better. And now that we're three months into the school year I thought I'd read some out loud since we're more comfortable in front of each other."

Haley smiled as Ms. Adams reminded the class of the assignment. She remembered exactly what she had written. _My name is __Haley James Scott__ and I am a__ wife__ because __Nathan Scott loves me._

She had no idea what compelled her to be so straightforward with the assignment. If it were a couple years in the past Haley would've taken more than a day thinking of what to write about _who she was_ and _why she was important_ but when given this opportunity in the beginning of the school year she knew exactly where her life was heading. A loving, happy and steady life with Nathan. It was as simple as that for her.

"Rachel Gatina…" Ms. Adams announced.

"Great…" Rachel mumbled beneath her breath.

"My name is Rachel Gatina and I am a cheerleading captain because I like bossing people around." Ms. Adams recited not so enthusiastic about the not so thoughtful answer.

"Okay… next person, Haley" she smiled at Haley.

"My name is Haley James Scott and I am a wife because Nathan Scott loves me."

Everyone in the class ooh'd and ahh'd as Ms. Adam's finished and Haley [plus Nathan] found themselves blushing.

"You wrote that?" Nathan questioned as he turned to look at his embarrassed wife.

"Yeah… is there something wrong with it?" she said shyly.

"Not at all." He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"That was just adorable Haley…" Ms. Adam's said as she smiled at the loving couple.

"I didn't think it was possible to be jealous of a high school couple" she announced as the rest of the class laughed at her statement.

"Well since we're in such a chipper mood because of Haley's lets read Nathan's" she said searching through the pile of paper.

"My name is Nathan Scott and I am an expecting father because I decided to make an amazing life with the girl of my dreams, Haley." She said practically tearing up as she read it aloud.

"God. Can you two get any cuter?" Ms. Adam's smiled as she wiped her 'happy' tears away.

**_~BELL RINGS~_**

"Well class, since I'm in a good mood due to the Scott couple no homework today. Have fun for the long awaited Homecoming dance! I know all of you waited two long months for it to be back on track." She chuckled.

* * *

"Can you believe it's finally the day?!" Brooke said excitedly.

"It's just a dance Brooke…" Lucas said trying to calm her.

"No, it's practically been my life for the past three months. I've been waiting patiently and don't you dare burst my excited bubble Pucas!" she said childishly at him.

Haley and Nathan simply shook their heads at their exuberant friend.

"Why did they decide to postpone the dance again?" Haley questioned.

"Because they were renovating the gym silly tutor girl… you wouldn't know though because you don't have gym class anymore." Brooke teased.

"Even if I wanted to go I still don't have a dress…" Haley sighed.

"I got you covered baby." Nathan smiled as he put an arm around her waist.

"What?" she asked baffled.

"I found you a dress." He smiled another toothy smile.

"And how did I NOT know about this?" she said with her arms crossed.

"Let's just say I've been planning this whole thing for QUITE a while" he chuckled. Brooke and him have been planning out this perfect night for Haley for MONTHS now and since it was finally the big night he wouldn't let anything get in the way.

"Well I got to go home for a bit. I'll see you later?" he said as he kissed Haley on the plump cheek.

"You're skipping the rest of the day?" she asked as she pouted.

"I've got to pick something up for the dance. Don't worry."

"Nathan… you're not supposed to be cutting school."

"You're such a goody-goody." He said messing her hair up.

"Seriously Nathan… how are you going to get your homework?"

"Hales, honey bun, I've got it covered" he smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe he cut school" Haley complained to Lucas as they sat in art class.

"He might be doing something important" Lucas replied nonchalantly.

"I mean, who's gonna drive me home?!" she complained more as she continued to sketch.

"No worries, I'll drive you, my godson, and my goddaughter home" he said pointing at her belly.

"I'm huge now" she said adjusting herself in the wooden seats.

"Seriously… it's like two watermelons" he chuckled.

"Lucas!" she said as she hit him playfully.

"You're still beautiful don't worry."

"I better be" she smiled.

* * *

"Want me to walk you to the door?" Lucas asked as he parked in the driveway.

"No. I'm pregnant, not disabled Lucas." She answered sassily.

"Fine. I'll be going now then."

"Love yah"

"I guess I love you too." He smirked as he drove away.

Haley waddled towards the door and turned the knob not expecting much. But as she entered her house she saw an array of rose petals on the floor just like their wedding night. She couldn't help but smile a goofy smile.

"Nathan baby!" she announced as there was no sight of him.

As Nathan sauntered down the staircase he had a bouquet of roses in his possession.

"Oh my God" Haley mumbled to herself as she saw the effort he'd put into today.

"Welcome home baby" he said sexily as he pecked her on the cheek and gave her the roses.

"You did this all by yourself?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Indeed I did." He smiled as he took her hand and guided her towards the kitchen.

"You baked!" she asked shocked to see the red velvet cake on the island.

"Just for you" he chuckled at her excitement and awe.

"Thank you" she said as she walked over to cut a slice.

"It took me three times to get it right" Nathan let her know.

"It's perfect" she smiled cutely as she took a bite.

* * *

Nathan and Haley soaked in the beautiful living room as they lazily sat on the couch and fed each other pieces of the cake Nathan had baked for them.

"Thank you for all of this Nathan" Haley said as she was resting on his shoulder.

"This is nothing, the night hasn't even started yet." He laughed.

"Are you serious Nathan?"

"As ever. And you better start getting pretty for me, it's 6 and I know you want all the time you can get to get ready. Even though you're already perfection"

Haley couldn't believe the treatment she was getting from Nathan. She felt like she was being showered with kindness she didn't deserve.

"I still don't have a dress" she said getting up off the couch.

"Oh, I told you I got that covered. Now go into our bedroom and it'll be waiting for you." Nathan smiled at her.

* * *

Haley carefully went up the stairs and entered the room expecting a plain dress that Nathan could find in the maternity section, but as she continued to get closer to their bedroom she spotted a big white box on their bed.

**_A Brooke Davis Original…._** It had written on the top of the box.

As she was opening the large white box she didn't think her day could get any better, but it did. Placed in the box was a beautiful black and white laced dress that cut off at the knee. And beneath the dress were hair accessories and kitten heels. By the looks of it, this night was going to be just like Nathan's cake, perfect.

* * *

"Close your eyes Nathan!" Haley shouted from upstairs.

"Ok ok, they're shut. Now come reveal yourself to me, we're already 20 minutes late!" Nathan said excitedly.

Haley excitedly walked down the steps and as she reached her tall husband she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"Open" she said giddily.

Nathan had seen the dress a thousand times before, but seeing it on Haley was a whole different story.

"You look… beautiful baby" he said as he held her hand and spun her.

"You don't look too bad yourself 007" she said making fun of his bow tie.

"Those heels aren't too high? You still feel comfortable, right?"

"Yeah, they're perfect."

"Well let's not get behind, I have my next surprise waiting for you outside."

"Outside?" she asked confused.

"Yes, now it's time you close your eyes."

* * *

The anticipation was killing Haley but she knew what Nathan had in store was nothing less of perfect.

"Ok baby, you can open your eyes now" he smiled.

"Oh my… Nathan…" she said as she looked at him and back at the carriage.

"Surprise" he practically giggled seeing her reaction.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"Like it? I love it." She smiled as she gently pet the white horse.

"I'm glad." He said.

"This isn't too much?" she asked worriedly.

"Tonight is your night baby, you deserve all of this" he said guiding her to the inside of the carriage.

"I feel like Cinderella." She smiled.

"You're better then Cinderella, you're real." He said as she kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

As they arrived to the dance they saw Brooke and Lucas arguing near the entrance.

"Lovers quarrel?" Haley asked.

"They both look pretty upset." Nathan said as he took a closer look.

"I thought we were late… Brooke is never late to these things" Haley said not wanting her best friends to be fighting like this.

"Maybe something came up." Nathan replied as he guided her into the school.

He knew that Haley was hypersensitive to these types of things. She hated seeing people [especially her closest friends] argue. Luckily for the two their minds were drawn towards the photographer for the picture they were going to get taken for the special event.

"One, two, three…" the photographer said as he snapped away.

"Our first family photo" Haley smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"That's right." Nathan said as he replaced her hands with his own.

* * *

"I cannot believe you right now Brooke! First, you blow off our plans for dinner; second, you call me 5 minutes before I'm planning to pick you up to go without you, and lastly, you make me wait in front of the school for you for thirty damn minutes!"

"Luke, how many times do I have to apologize?" Brooke exclaimed as she saw Haley and Nathan come from the corner of her eye.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you!" Lucas practically demanded.

"Don't boss me around!"

"What are you looking at anyways?!" Lucas shouted as he turned to see the Scott couple.

"Oh, I get it. You're more invested in their relationship then you are ours. It all makes sense now." Lucas said sarcastically.

"I really don't want to fight about this. They are our best friends, what's wrong with helping them?"

"There's nothing wrong with helping them, but you're just completely blowing me off. If you haven't forgotten, if it wasn't for me you would've never met Nathan or Haley."

"I can't believe you just said that." Brooke said as she watched Nathan and Haley sneak past them.

"Well I did. So you can go take a picture with your favorite couple now" Lucas said as he pointed towards the school.

* * *

"There room for one more at this table?" Brooke asked with tear-filled eyes.

"Of course" Haley said pulling a chair out for Brooke.

"The dress looks beautiful on you by the way" Brooke complimented as she wiped away her mascara tears.

"Oh honey, tell me what happened" Haley said as she caressed her back with comfort.

"I'll give you two some time" Nathan said as he walked away from the table to look for Lucas.

* * *

"What's up with you and Brooke man?" Nathan said as he found Lucas outside.

"Nothing." He said curtly.

"Don't give me that bullshit. Now I know you hate seeing girls cry, why are you making the one you care about most cry the way she is." Nathan said passionately.

"Why the hell do you care Nate?! Brooke and I have problems, we can't be perfect like Haley and you." He said finally revealing his worries.

"You think Haley and I are perfect? Ha, thanks for flattering me. We're far from it buddy."

"Just seeing you and Haley together… you guys are like two best friends who are in love, well, I know for a fact that's what it is."

"But you and Brooke go well together as well, I don't get what's going on. You were so in love with her."

"Past tense man, past tense." He said with his head in his palms.

"So you're telling me you don't love Brooke anymore?" Nathan asked confused at the situation in front of him.

"Of course I love her, but not as much as I did before…" he confessed.

"I'm sorry Luke…" Nathan said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say…" he added.

"Why couldn't Haley have said yes to me all those years ago? Why couldn't I have a girlfriend from when we were little? Why am I so jealous of my two best friends? Why am I like this Nathan?!" Lucas cried into Nathan's arms.

"It's just not fair…" he continued to cry.

"Luke look at me." Nathan instructed.

"Haley and I got married at 17. Separated in the same year. Faced numerous heart attacks, and now expecting parents at 18. We couldn't have gotten through this if our love for each other wasn't real. So if you think you've gotten the shorter stick of the bunch think again Luke. Every couple has to overcome obstacles, maybe the homecoming dance is yours and Brooke's but whatever it is, you have to stick by her no matter what. You love this girl and you won't let anyone or anything get in the way. So if what you have with Brooke isn't true and real, then end it now because what's the point?"

Lucas and Nathan shared a long and intimate silence after Nathan's 'speech' and it was hard for Nathan to decipher the expression on Lucas' face.

"I love her. And I'll do everything in my power to show her I love her." Lucas expressed out loud.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way buddy, it was never mine or Haley's intention."

"I know, I don't know what came over me. I guess just the fact that you and Haley are expecting is making me envious."

"Funny, I'm sure when it's your turn to have kids you'll laugh at the thoughts you had tonight." Nathan teased.

"Oh I really hope so." Lucas laughed as they entered the dance room.

* * *

"They're going to announce the King and Queen soon!" Brooke said excitedly as she latched on Lucas' arm.

"Figuring you talked to Brooke?" Nathan said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's what best friends are for" Haley smiled as she attached herself to Nathan.

"And same with you?" Haley questioned as they watched the happy couple.

"Uh-huh." He replied as he smirked.

"And this years homecoming King and Queen are… Nathan and Haley Scott!" Karen announced as the school roared and clapped for the married couple.

"We won?" Haley asked Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan as she stood on the dance floor confused.

"Yes you did tutor wife!" Brooke clapped excitedly.

"I-I can't believe we won" she smiled brightly to all her friends.

"Let's get on stage, come on!" Nathan said as he grabbed her hand and helped her up the steps.

"Did you plan this too?!" Haley said happily as they got crowned and faced the whole school.

"Well it wasn't set in stone because you never know how people are going to vote, but yes…" Nathan smiled at her.

"NATHAN!" Haley shouted as she held her stomach.

"What?!" He asked worriedly as him and the rest of the school stared at the shouting queen.

"I think my water just broke…" she said looking down to see the puddle forming beneath her.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the awaited Homecoming Dance! I don't know if you guys do this at your school but at mine we do this whole month long event for homecoming, it gets kind of crazy and competitive. But that's besides the point! Please review and stick with me all the way to the end of this story! I have a new story coming soon, keep posted loves!_**


End file.
